Ombres et Lumières
by Dragonna
Summary: Deux mondes, celui des humains et celui des êtres magiques. Arthur un démon venu tout droit du second se retrouve attiré de façon brutale par un humain, sans comprendre la raison d'une telle puissance dans leur lien. Réduit à enlever cet humain, il devra l'intégrer à la société magique dans laquelle il vit, avec ses soucis, ses ennemis et son propre passé en partie oublié.
1. Un Démon dans le Monde des Humains

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Beaucoups, pour le moment essentiellement Arthur et Francis

**Parings**: Plusieurs...

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Un Démon dans le Monde des Humains**

Arthur était perché sur un toit, ses habits essentiellement bleus le rendant presque invisible aux yeux des gens, mais ses yeux verts étaient rivés sur une silhouette qui marchait dans les rues.

Il huma l'air, captant une odeur qui n'était perceptible que pour lui, odeur délicieusement à ses sens.

Il était un démon. Ses pouvoirs lui conféraient quelques capacités le rapprochant des humains, dont il avait l'apparence...ou presque, mais ce qui n'était pas humain, il pouvait le cacher. Créature du jour, comme de la nuit, il était depuis trois années axé sur la recherche d'un seul être. Cependant quelque chose était différence chez lui, quelque chose que personne ne comprenait. Personne ne savait comment c'était possible. Et certains se demandaient si Arthur était bel et bien des leurs. Il l'était bel et bien, mais il était différent.

Même si, à 23 ans, il était particulièrement doué et puissant.

_Une particularité venue d'on ne sait où..._

Le fait de pouvoir manger ne le rendait pas si dangereux que ça. Il n'éprouvait pas l'envie de boire du sang, comme les vampires, ou de dévorer une âme, comme ses confrères (c'était ça qui le rendait différent, il ne demandait jamais d'âmes car n'en éprouvait pas l'envie).

Il ne se sentait pas le besoin impérieux de chasseur, de tromper, même s'il aimait ça, même s'il aimer se jouer des faibles humains qui se laissaient si facilement guider par leurs désirs. Et puis il faisait partir de la catégorie qui ne se satisfaisait vraiment que d'un seul. Peu importe les âmes des autres. Il n'avait besoin, lui, que d'une personne.

_Un seul ''compagnon'' dans toute la vie.  
Ce qui n'était pas rien quand même._

Mais lui se complaisait dans ce que les autres nommaient une ''splendide isolation''. Il restait cloitré dans son manoir, à lire pendant des heures, volant des heures dans le ciel ou se promenant dans la nature, discutant avec des créatures magiques de la forêt de minuit.

_Forêt où de nombreuses créatures magiques vivaient.  
Mais lui refusait de se liait.  
Il aimait sa solitude, sa liberté. _

Un jour, Elizaveta en eut assez, le prit par le col et le jeta dehors, lui interdisant de revernir tout seul, peu importe le temps que ça allait prendre. La vampire ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il était de ceux à qui il fallait un compagnon? Grand bien lui en fasse. Et bien, qu'il aille donc le chercher et qu'il arrêter de ruminer dans son coin. C'est que ça devenait agaçant de le voir comme ça, selon elle. Et quand elle décidait ou voulait quelque chose, c'était difficile de la contrarier.

Il n'osait donc revenir seul, grognant en imaginant son beau manoir plein de poussière (vu qu'il n'avait pas de serviteurs). Il avait donc erré longtemps, il n'avait pas compté mais au moins trois ans (si ce n'est plus). Point positif il avait vu de nombreuses choses et avait acheté beaucoup de livres et d'autres objets de décorations diverses, de différentes tailles. Avec quel argent? C'était son secret. Disons que quand il voulait vraiment quelque chose, il l'avait. Et rien ne l'en empêchait. Et il n'allait pas gaspiller son or à chaque fois quand même.

Bref un jour...il avait senti une odeur délicieuse, savoureuse et tout ses sens l'avaient poussé dans cette direction. Il était resté à l'affut, jusqu'à voir le propriétaire de cette odeur si attirante pour lui. Ses sens avaient clairement été troublé par cet être.

_Un garçon qui semblait avoir entre deux et trois ans physique de plus que lui.  
Un blond aux yeux bleus qui travaillait dans une petite auberge. _

Il était traité comme un larbin par les patrons qui le payaient le quart de ce qu'il aurait vraiment mérité. Sales types, exploiteurs, s'il avait pu, il leur aurait fait faire fermer leur commerce, mais il préférait ne pas intervenir pour le moment, pas avant d'être sûr et quand bien même il ne pouvait se mêler de la situation des humains. En tout cas, c'était parfait.

Vraiment parfait. L'autre ne semblait pas avoir une vie très heureuse. Son sourire sonnait faux, vraiment faux. Même s'il avait l'air charmant et souriant, s'il semblait rire...Arthur eut subitement envie de manger dans cette auberge, rien que pour le voir...mais plusieurs personnes semblaient assurer le service donc il n'allait peut-être pas voir sa cible lui apporter ses plats.

_Bref...Il l'avait trouvé, il pouvait rentrer? Elizaveta lui avait elle-même dit de ''Trouver son ''âme-soeur'' mais PAS de la/le ramener. Il pouvait jouer sur les mots et elle n'aurait rien à dire. N'est-ce pas?_

Ha non Elizaveta ne serait pas contente du tout pour le coup. Et le renverrait le chercher et vu que les âmes-soeurs se réincarnaient tant que les gens comme lui ne les trouvaient pas...prendre son temps pour rentrer , ne servirait à rien.

Et elle ne se lasserait pas. Il céderait avant. Et puis il n'était pas complètement fou, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas défier le femme de Roderich. Non non mauvaise idée. Dire qu'elle n'était qu'une femme ordinaire au début, avant que l'autre ne la trouve. La magie lui avait réussit à elle. Sérieusement. Elle lui fichait la trouille. C'était vraiment un couple infernal.

Grognant, il avait discrètement suivit sa proie jusqu'à chez lui quand celui-ci avait terminé son travail. Et était grimpé sur le toit, presque invisible aux yeux des autres hommes. Alors ce blond vivait dans deux pièces collées d'une contre l'autre, en haut d'une sorte d'immeuble : une minuscule cuisine, une pièce chambre-salon et une troisième plus petite servant de salle de bains .

Quelle misère. Cette époque dans ce pays était déprimante...malgré la reine d'exception à la tête de l'État. Il avait espionné par la fenêtre. Sa cible vivait seule. Parfait. C'était une bonne chose s'il n'avait visiblement pas de famille.

Ces trois pièces étaient presque misérables, signalant une position sociale peu élevée et un salaire de misère.

_Avait-il même assez à manger?_

Parfait encore une fois. Aussi triste que cela était, dans cette époque Victorienne on ne cherchait pas les petites gens. Il pourrait donc l'enlever sans trop de soucis. Et on irait pas le chercher dans le monde magique non plus, pensa-t-il avec un rictus satisfait.

C'était bien pour lui ça aussi. Sans compter que le blond (il fallait qu'il sache son nom) vivrait mieux chez lui que dans ce taudis. Même SA chambre dans l'auberge où il vivait en ce moment était meilleure. D'accord. C'était une suite. Mais quand même. Et pourquoi n'allumait-il pas de feu dans la cheminée? N'avait-il même pas de bois? Ha si...il le faisait, heureusement.

Il voulut savoir ce que l'autre faisait maintenant et se pencha un peu plus pour regarder. Mais il se redressa aussitôt, rouge aux joues. _Il était obligé de se déshabiller complètement pour se laver? _Même s'il faisait sombre dans la pièce, juste éclairée par un feu de cheminée et une ou deux chandelles. Et qu'il n'y avait rien en face de la fenêtre théoriquement.

Le démon retint un saignement de nez. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait terriblement chaud, autant dans les joues que dans le bas-ventre. Il prit une profonde inspiration et reprit le contrôle de ses émotions. Chassant les images de son esprit, il se frotta les yeux.  
Ce type voulait qu'il fracasse la fenêtre et lui saute dessus? Non?

_Stop_, se dit-il, _je ne suis pas un incube. Je sais contrôler mes hormones quand même. Il sera à moi sous peu, je peux bien me maîtriser. Et je ne pense pas qu'à ça. Je veux aussi en savoir plus sur lui. Qui il est, son histoire et... _Il entendit alors un bruit de tissu tiré. _Quoi? Il ose fermer ses rideaux?_

Arthur regarda d'un œil mauvais ce truc qui lui cachait la vue. Ce n'était qu'un tissu mais c'était un ennemi à cet instant. Il eu envie, une nouvelle fois de fracasser la vitre, brûler les rideaux et sauter sur sa victime. Se léchant les lèvres à ces pensées, il recula bien vite. Il dut attendre, longtemps, que la lumière s'éteigne à l'intérieur. Que faire maintenant? Entrer par surprise et embarquer sa cible lui sembla une nouvelle fois une idée délicieuse. Bon d'accord prendre de force n'avait rien de réjouissant et ne garantissait que des débuts douloureux. Non ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il décida d'attendre un peu. Il n'en était plus à deux jours près maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé et pouvait bien attendre un peu. Par exemple entrer et chercher des informations sur ce ...blond afin de savoir au moins son nom, son âge. Parce que c'était bien joli tout ça mais il ne savait rien que lui, rien du tout. Et ça le frustrait terriblement.

_Comment réussir une approche correctement quand on sait absolument rien?_

Le lendemain, il attendit donc que l'autre parte dans le froid, sans vraiment un vêtement chaud. Fronçant les sourcils il entra dans le lieu de vie grâce à un de ses amis magiques qui l'avaient suivis. Et explora ce lieu sombre et actuellement froid, dépourvu de couleurs, de chaleur, si vide et inexpressif.

Visiblement l'autre avait utilisé la fin de son bois la veille. Ca lui déplaisait. Son compagnon mériterait bien mieux que ce taudis. Il caressa l'idée d'en faire un petit nid douillet. Sauf que çà serait de toute façon provisoire pusiqu'il allait l'enlever.

_Sauf qu'il n'avait toujours aucune idée de la marche à suivre. _

Rester auprès de lui le temps qu'il faudrait (pas plus d'un an quand même, fallait pas que l'autre vieillisse trop avant qu'il ne l'ait fait sien)? Et donc pour le moment, tranformer ce taudis en nid douillet, chaud avec des reserves de nourritures bien remplies? Ou l'attraper sur le chemin du retour, après en avoir apprit sur lui, et le ramener de force chez lui? Les deux idées lui semblaient bonnes.

Relevant ses manches, il sortit ensuite par la fenêtre, faisant sauter dans sa main gauche une bourse bien pleine sortie de nul, tout en sifflotant. Il allait au moins remettre bois et nourriture (une couverture) dans ce taudis, au moins ça. Fallait pas que l'autre chope une pneumonie quand même.

Alors qu'il entrait chez un marchand de tissu, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas chercher le nom de son futur compagnon. Par où fallait-il commençer, se demanda-t-il, sans penser d'abord au lieu de travail du blond.

_De mieux en mieux.  
Décidement il n'était pas doué._

* * *

**_A Suivre_**


	2. Premier Contact

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Beaucoups, pour le moment essentiellement Arthur et Francis

**Parings**: Plusieurs...

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Premier Contact**

Il rentra dans son hôtel, se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il réfléchit quelques instants. Il pourrait faire des trois minables pièces décrépies de son futur compagnon un petit nid d'amour pour eux deux (il comptait bien rester quelques temps). Mais l'autre n'allait-il pas se méfier en voyant que ses placards se remplissaient de nourritures ou de vêtements neufs, que des tapis couvraient le sol, des nouveaux rideaux remplaçaient les anciens, qu'un couvre-lit plus chaud? …

_Non il le verrait et qui ne se méfierait pas, de savoir que quelqu'un entrait dans son refuge, et remplaçait tout progressivement...non son futur compagnon risquait de prendre peur. _

Et ça il ne le voulait pas, il refusait de le voir effrayé, craignant de rentrer chez lui. Car c'est bien ce qui risquait de se passer. Et il ne voulait pas que cela arrive...non pas en plein hiver. Pas alors que sa cible avait un salaire de misère. Même s'il était là, lui, pour le tirer d'affaire, il risquait de choper une saleté de virus avant que lui n'intervienne. Il ne désirait pas que l'autre attrape une pneumonie ou quelque chose du genre.

«Tss je paierais bien mieux un serviteur» grogna Arthur en croisant les bras derrière la tête, imaginant mille torture à infliger à l'employeur de l'autre blond qui exploitait le jeune homme et s'appropriait son talent, affirmant en être le cuisinier. «Il mériterait d'avoir de gros ennuis celui-là!» Malheureusement l'anglais n'avait aucune idée de la façon de procéder. Sortir SON futur compagnon de là oui, faire payer l'autre également mais de façon subtile. Pas violente...ces humains seraient capables de faire accuser un innocent si celui-ci disparaissait en même temps.

_Et puis toutes ces transformations vont me couter chères, il va falloir que je les fasse transporter jusqu'à chez moi une fois qu'il aurait accepté de me suivre.  
Suivit aussitôt une autre question, récurrente ces derniers jours: Et s'il l'enlevait?_

Se mordant la lèvre, le démon ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda le coucher de soleil, les rues déjà assombries. Ayant pris un rythme de jour, une légère fatigue l'envahit mais il était bien décidé à s'offrir un festin ce soir, à l'auberge où travaillait la personne qui, bientôt...très bientôt, partagerait sa vie.

_De plus, il se devait de confirmer ses impressions sur l'exploitation de sa cible, histoire de ne pas paraître ridicule s'il se trompait, par le plus grand des hasards._

Il se changea, enfilant un ensemble plus noble, plus d'époque aussi. La couleur était essentiellement bleue nuit. Il ajouta même une cane pour augmenter le côté noble. Cette auberge avait l'air de ne pas être accessible à n'importe qui. Il prit une bourse bien rempli qu'il casa à l'intérieur de sa veste. Il prit le temps de se recoiffer, légèrement, se donnant un air encore plus huppé.

«Perfect!»

Marchant dans les rues, il laissait parfois un sourire apparaître sur son visage lorsqu'il sentait d'autre créature du monde des ombres. Loup-garou, vampire, autre démon même...il y en avait tellement parmi les humains, humains qui ne se rendaient compte de rien du tout. Deux mondes qui se mêlaient à la perfection ou presque, il existait des écarts d'un côté comme de l'autre bien entendu mais dans l'ensemble chacun restait chez soi, évitant de faire apparaitre le monde de l'ombre à celui des humains.

Tous savaient que ça n'aboutirait à rien du tout de bon. Depuis des siècles, chacun s'adaptait, modifier son soi, tentait de concilier le plus de choses possibles pour ne pas être découvert, parce que la plupart voulaient juste vivre, vivre sans être chassé, sans être objet de peur ou de haine, ou en tout cas pas plus que dans les contes. Lui-même, au fil des siècles, accumulant pouvoirs et magie avait réussi à s'élever parmi les meilleurs mais comme beaucoup, il avait des faiblesses.

«Que de contraintes dans ma vie quand même...et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ces liens qui jouent avec nos cœur, mais aussi Elizaveta qui m'interdit de revenir sans mon choisi!» Il grommela à voix basse quelques mots vis-à-vis de la jeune femme, mais pas trop fort parce qu'on ne savait jamais avec elle.

* * *

«Francis!»

Le jeune homme cessa de travailler sur la casserole où le plat cuisait et se retourna vers son chef, qui le toisait, presque méprisant. Jalousie face à son talent, mépris face à sa situation d'orphelin, face à son physique efféminé? Il ne savait pas mais sa situation permettait à n'importe qui de l'exploiter. Que pourrait-il faire de toute façon? Sans argent, vivant dans un presque taudis, il ne pourrait rien faire et surtout où trouverait-il un nouveau travail? Il ne pouvait pas changer de ville, et qui embaucherait quelqu'un comme lui? Ridicule.

«Ce n'est pas encore près? Mais que fabrique-tu donc?»

_Quelle question stupide.  
Évidement que ce n'était pas prêt.  
Une cuisson plus forte n'aurait pas été bien pour ce plat. Il fallait que ça mijote.  
Et pourquoi était-il toujours le seul à se faire réprimander, alors que ses plats étaient parmi les meilleurs de l'auberge._

«Ce que je fabrique? Rien de plus que mon travail monsieur. Je ne fais pas moins que les autres et de toute façon c'est presque prêt.  
- Retiens ta langue petit impertinent.  
- De toute façon, personne n'a encore demandé ça non? Où est le problème?»

Il en avait assez de se faire toujours crier dessus alors qu'il ne faisait rien de mal. Une envie de se rebeller montait chaque fois en lui, c'était une des premières fois qu'il osait répondre. Et il savait très bien ce que cela signifiait, car cela était déjà arrivé avant. Il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer.

La gifle le fit vaciller et il se raccrocha au dernier moment au meuble plutôt qu'à la casserole. Renverser le plat aurait été dramatique. Il se retint de jeter un regard noir à son patron qui s'était déjà détourné, le traitant comme quantité négligeable.

«Va donc accueillir et servir à boire en salle, tu seras plus utile qu'ici.»

Francis serra les dents mais obéit, se redressant en s'époustant. Quelle stupide personne que cet homme. Les plats pour lesquels il avait eu tant de compliments, c'était lui qui les avaient préparé. Mais croirait-on quelqu'un de sa condition? Finalement son chef ne le chasserait pas, car ses qualités de cuisinier étaient précieuses.

_Même s'il n'en tirerait jamais rien. Il était exploité après tout et ne pouvait rien contre ça._

Il arriva dans la salle richement décorée et se mit à accueillir les clients, les escortant jusqu'à leur table. Penché sur le registre, il écrivait les noms avec la plume, également. C'était un établissement assez prestigieux après tout. On pouvait se demander pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui se retrouvait dans un endroit comme celui-ci et la réponse était encore et toujours la même: son physique et son talent. Surtout son talent. Sans lui, la qualité chuterait sans doute. Et il l'avait entendu de la bouche même de son patron. Il ne serait probablement jamais ''libre'', libre de chercher ailleurs même s'il le voulait. Il n'en avait pas le courage, pas seul. Pas sans ressources, c'était impossible.

_Pour le moment, tout était simple.  
Sourire.  
Dire quelques mots aimables.  
Verser le vin ou le champagne d'un geste gracieux, élégant.  
Conseiller les plats._

Il était très doué pour ça, apprécié des habitués. Même si personne ne semblait voir à quel point il était fatigué, voir même affamé parfois. Personne ne voyait qu'il allait mal en hivers mais après tout, qui se serait occupé d'un jeune orphelin venu dont on ne savait où?

Il entendit un de ses collègues qui accueillait un autre client, un client seul apparemment. Un jeune homme, vit-il du coin de l'œil. Chargé des boissons pour le moment, il devait aller servir le nouveau venu. S'approchant, une bouteille à la main (d'après son collègue, il s'agissait de ce que cette personne voulait), il ne vit pas le danger, le pied tendu d'un autre serveur jaloux, qui espérait sans doute le faire chasser.  
Trébuchant, une bouteille ouverte dans les mains, il se serait écroulé, éclaboussant le nouveau venu, faisant ainsi perdre un client et un peu de réputation à l'établissement quand celui-ci se leva d'un bond et le rattrapa, rapide comme l'éclair.

Étourdi, il ne vit au début que la veste bleue foncée, et ne sentit que les mains sur ses épaules. Une odeur parvint à lui, quelque chose de vaguement familier mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Reprenant son souffle, il se dégagea et recula, sentant ses joues le brûler. Il entendit à peine les personne de la table voisine félicitant son ''sauveur'' pour son réflexe.

«Pardonnez-moi monsieur.  
De quoi? Vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès, inutile de vous excuser. J'ai bien vu le croche-pied qu'on vous a fait.»  
Francis croisa le regard vert et sentit quelque chose en lui. Cette teinte, il l'avait déjà vu, la connaissait mais ne parvenait pas à se souvenir.  
L'autre sourit et se rassit élégamment «Alors, que me conseillez-vous?»

* * *

L'auberge était agréablement chauffé et somptueusement décoré. Un pourboire l'aida à obtenir la meilleure table, située près de la cheminée. Un régal pour lui qui avait quelque peu gelé des derniers jours, et l'hôtel qu'il avait prit, pour être proche du lieu où vivait sa cible, n'était pas chauffé ou en tout cas sa chambre n'avait pas de cheminée. Il n'avait que des couvertures. Mauvaise chose pour lui. Il était un ''lord'' après tout et appréciait le confort.

_«Note à moi-même, changer d'hôtel, la température chute trop! Et je n'aime pas avoir froid, il y a des limites!»_marmonna-t-il, attendant que l'on s'occupe de lui.

Il en profita pour regarder le décor, comprenant rapidement que ses intuitions devaient être fondées car si IL travaillait ici en étant si pauvre, alors que les autres n'avaient pas l'air de tristes conditions, c'était surement que il était exploité. Il semblait être trop bas sur l'échelle sociale pour travailler (en de normales circonstances) en ce genre d'endroit qui puait le luxe.

_Cette chute était tombée à point pour établir le premier contact. Et remarquer avec délice le trouble qu'il provoquait chez l'autre. Trouble lié à la fois à sa nature et à leur lien à peine présent pour le moment._

Il prit les plats qui le tentaient le plus, suivant les conseils de son élu, et se plongea dans ses pensées pendant qu'il attendait, préférant ne rien dire, ne rien faire. Ses sens étaient plus aiguisés que la normale mais cela ne suffisait pas à entendre ou sentir ce qui se passait en cuisine. De plus il ne passait pas inaperçu dans l'auberge. Dans ces lieux plein de luxe, lui seul et sans avoir l'air d'être de la ville ou de la campagne environnante, il faisait tâche et il en avait conscience. Cependant il avait de l'argent, une multitudes de pièces dorées ou argentées qui avaient transformé le maitre d'hotel en plus poli des hommes.

_L'argent pouvait vraiment tout donner, ou presque._

Le problème était toujours le même dans ce genre de situation: l'approche. Comment non seulement faire sentir le lien à sa cible mais également le convaincre de le suivre. Car qui suivrait un inconnu? Certes il avait du temps (bien qu'il aurait aimé rentrer chez lui le plus rapidement possible, il en avait assez de vivre à l'hôtel.)

«Un problème souvent rencontré!» marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, certain d'être seul. «Pourquoi suis-je aussi indécis?»

Dire que des amis qu'il connaissait avaient réglé leurs problèmes selon leur caractères: certains avaient emmené de force, d'autre avaient eu une approche plus subtiles. Bref il n'avait pas d'exemple précis à proprement parler. Ses amis lui diraient certainement ''Fais comme tu le sens Arty!'' Oui sauf qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire justement et c'était ceci le vrai problème. Problème qui le rongeait depuis la veille, il n'en avait pas dormi et était de fait de mauvaise humeur.

_«Mon cycle de sommeil est déjà perturbé, maintenant je vais certainement souffrir d'insomnies!» _

* * *

**A Suivre **


	3. Décision

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Beaucoups, pour le moment essentiellement Arthur et Francis

**Parings**: Plusieurs...

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Décision**

Cette odeur douce, enivrante. Cette odeur presque sucrée, celle de sa cible. Elle lui disait quelque chose, ce n'était pas inconnu, vraiment pas. C'était comme si quelque chose lui manquait, quelque chose qu'il avait sur la langue et cela le mettait dans tout ses états. Il détestait être prit au dépourvu. Bon Sang, il était quelque de maîtrisé normalement, et logiquement un compagnon de vie n'éveillait pas un tel sentiment d'urgence et d'envie.

_Normalement...pas ainsi. Pas si vite. Pas comme ça._

D'accord il avait bien attendu pour le chercher, et l'autre avait certainement eu le temps de se réincarner plusieurs fois depuis sa naissance. Sauf que...il n'aurait pas du être si pressé et surtout, s'il l'avait déjà croisé, il l'aurait à ses côtés aujourd'hui. Son instinct n'aurait pas permis qu'on passe à côté de son lié sans réagir. Et il ne serait pas là, se posant question sur question et se prenant la tête pour pas grand chose.

_Donc fait étrange!  
Vraiment.  
Il faudrait qu'il tira ça au clair.  
Rien n'était normal là dedans, c'était comme s'il lui manquait des informations._

Et puis pour ce qui était du temps qu'il avait mit...il avait attendu moins longtemps que certain de ses semblables, plus vieux que lui, qui n'en avait toujours pas, ou qui avaient attendu plus longtemps que lui. Aucun n'avait été dans un tel état. Ses frères n'avaient personne mais se portaient comme des charmes. Sa mère avait attendu des siècles avant de choisir d'abord le père de ses frères puis le sien.

_D'accord.  
Pourquoi ca clochait toujours avec lui?  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait toujours des cas, qu'il se mette dans des situations pas possible?_

Soudain il la sentit à nouveau, mêlée aux arômes du repas qu'on posait devant lui. Une vague de chaleur l'enflamma mais il resta de marbre, lâchant un simple «Merci». En même temps, il refoula cette étrange soif agrémentée de folie qui lui monta à la tête. Il crispa même les poings pour relâcher la tension qui l'habitait.

Quand le blond, habillé d'une façon beaucoup trop...bref ça ne lui allait pas, partit vers une autre table, Arthur souffla presque de soulagement. S'il n'y avait eu toutes ces personnes autour d'eux, il lui aurait sauté dessus et l'aurait fait sien, il en était certain. Il faudrait qu'il comprenne ce qui clochait avant de se retrouver seul avec lui ou alors il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Vraiment peur.

_Son impatience n'était pas normal, dans un pareil cas. Il était pourtant relativement posé question sentiments. _

Car ce n'était pas pour rien que pour que le lien soit fait, il fallait dans les premiers temps que les deux partis soient seuls, en tête à tête, ou presque. Des êtres qui ne représentait pas de 'menaces' (enfants, animaux par exemple) pouvaient rester dans la même demeure.

Cela ne durait généralement pas longtemps mais c'était une règle...comme une sorte de lune de miel si on comparait au mode de vie des humains.

_Et, tendant l'oreille un peu plus tard, il avait même pu entendre le nom de son élu ''Francis'' qui était, apparemment, français._

En attendant, le repas avait été délicieux. Vraiment, il reviendrait s'il en avait la possibilité. Et accessoirement s'il avait assez d'or, parce qu'il fallait prévoir ses dépenses. Et ce soir, il aurait deux mots à dire à un vampire qui s'y connaissait assez dans l'histoire du monde magique pour le renseigner. Si lui ne comprenait rien, alors Arthur devrait improviser.  
Et cela, même s'il savait bien le faire, il n'aimait guère n'être au courant de rien. Lui aimait planifier, prévoir. C'était un stratégique, malgré son impulsivité. Il allait réfléchir quand même quelques jours avant de harceler son ami. Celui-ci n'aimait pas être déranger pour rien.

«RODERICH!»

Le concerné grimaça et reposa sa tasse de thé, se massant les tempes. Il se demandait justement ce que devenait l'anglais (ils étaient trop tranquilles depuis qu'il était partit), parlait avec Elizaveta de quel genre de personne serait liée à quelqu'un comme Arthur justement. Quelqu'un comme lui avait besoin d'une personne plus calme, capable de lui tenir tête et surtout de prendre soin de lui, chose dont le grognon semblait incapable, aussi triste que cela puisse paraître. Il passait tout son temps dans sa bibliothèque ou presque, oubliait parfois de manger, bref une tête en l'air totale.

Le brun remonta ses lunettes et demanda, posément, préférant ignorer l'absence d'amabilité de l'anglais, dont ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles depuis des mois: «Quoi?  
- Explication!  
- Sur quoi?» questionna l'aristocrate en remontant ses lunettes, reposant sa tasse et croisant ses mains sous son menton.  
Arthur fit un effort pour se calmer et demanda, détachant ses mots: «...Tu as ressenti quoi quand tu as trouvé Elizaveta?  
- Elle est comme nous Arthur, c'est différent! Ceux qui vivent dans notre monde, même s'ils sont humains, ne sont pas comme les humains du monde où tu te trouve.  
- Même! Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti exactement?  
- Et bien...j'ai sur que c'était elle, tout simplement.»

_C'était une question idiote, ils savaient tous ça normalement. Pourquoi l'anglais, pourtant plus vieux que lui, ne savait-il pas cette chose. Pourtant élémentaire? Surprenant. Et pourquoi avait-il l'air si fâché? Ca n'avait rien de frustrant, il pouvait facilement approcher et utiliser son hypnose et puis agir comme bon lui semblait?_

Arthur se mordilla la lèvre, hésita puis grogna, de mauvaise grâce, ne sachant pas comment expliquer son problème à son ''voisin'': «Ca je sais, c'est bien ce que j'ai...comment dire un soucis avec celui que...

- Eli sera ravie de savoir que tu as trouvé quelqu'un!

- Rahhh..» Arthur se mit la tête dans les mains avant de grogner, d'une voix qui était à peine perceptible, autant à cause de sa gêne qu'à cause de sa difficulté à expliquer son problème (parce qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas!) à l'autre: «Non ce que je voulais dire, c'est...» Il hésita, quelques instants, comme s'il craignait de dire une bêtise à cet être qui lisait autant que lui et qu'il respectait énormément «...Je ne comprends vraiment pas! Ce n'est pas normal! J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus! Je lai vu pour la première fois IL Y A DEUX JOURS, peut-être trois, d'accord mais normalement je ne devrais pas avoir de telles pensées si tôt! L'approcher me rend dingue, sentir son aura ou son odeur me rend dingue. «Si je me retrouve seul avec lui, je ne me contrôlerais pas et je...

- Tu est certain de ne jamais l'avoir vu? Ca ressemble fortement à un symptôme de lien mal fait ou inachevé ce que tu me dis...» Roderich avait prit une moue pensive, plus sérieuse, prenant cette nouvelle avec son approche habituelle. Il était sérieux mais pas spécialement concerné.

L'autre se prit la tête dans une main et soupira: «Non! J'en suis certain mais...j'ai une impression de déjà vu, ressenti...je ne comprend pas! Si je l'avais déjà croisé, je ne l'aurais pas raté crois moi et il serait déjà chez moi!» Arthur sembla fatigué, visiblement son petit soucis lui causait quelque insomnies, et son rythme de sommeil était bouleversé. Des cernes et un visage un peu pâle soulignait cet état de fait.

Roderich se pencha en arrière sur son fauteuil, buvant une nouvelle gorgée de thé. Il ferma les yeux, calme, réfléchissant. Puis il demanda, lentement, choisissant ses mots «Tu sais que tu étais amnésique non? Peut-être as-tu déjà tissé sans avoir le temps de faire quoique ce soit de plus, ou bien une séparation brutale? Ca y ressemblerait aussi.

- Juste ma jeunesse, avant mes 10 ans! Je ne pense pas que...» Commença l'anglais, fronçant les sourcils devant cette idée qui le dérangeait soudainement. «J'avais sept ans quand l'incident est arrivé. J'étais un enfant, quel enfant tisserait un lien? Et cela sous-entendrait que Francis vient de chez nous. Dans ce cas, que fait-il dans ce monde-ci?» Il secoua la tête «C'est ridicule et impossible comme idée.»

La réponse fusa, inquisitrice: «Tu es sûr? Tisser un lien n'a rien de difficile et peu importe l'âge. Le lien mental peut être fait à n'importe quel âge. Le reste...peut attendre»

L'autre secoua la tête. Il ne se souvenait pas de ses premières années. Il avait eu beau se creuser la tête, il n'avait jamais pu se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé ce jour là, malgré tout ses efforts, malgré l'utilisation de sa propre magie. Rien ne lui était revenu, rien que de l'amertume et un peu de tristesse dont il ignorait la provenance. Une forte détresse également. Sa magie avait été perturbé pendant un long moment. Il avait même eu une sorte de changement de caractère selon ses frères, liée aux symptômes précédents.

_Mais la cause, la source? Inconnue ou alors personne ne voulait la lui dire. Le lieu de l'accident avait été ravagé. Si quelqu'un avait été avec lui ce jour là, où aurait-il été? Pourquoi un des deux envoyé dans un autre monde et l'autre juste blessé?_

«Ca fait longtemps et ça ne peut avoir de rapports avec lui, ça fait plusieurs siècles idiot! Une réincarnation ne me ferait pas le même effet. Pas aussi fort en tout cas. Il aurait fallu que ça soit le même.

- Non ce que je te demande c'est si tu as une idée de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là?» insista Roderich, d'une voix calme.

Arthur eut 'impression d'être devant quelqu'un voulant lui tirer les vers du nez, et il détesta ça, se sentant menacé: «NON! Mes parents ne m'ont jamais rien dit, mes frères non plus, apparemment j'ai été blessé mais je ...n'ai jamais rien entendu là-dessus.

- Je vois.»

_C'était aussi peut-être parce que personne ne voulait rien lui dire non?_

Finalement, comme si cette idée venait juste de lui venir, le blond demanda, d'une voix plus qu'hésitante: «Toi qui as accès aux documents, ne pourrais-tu pas tenter de chercher des indices?

- Je suis censé être le gardien de la Mémoire, Arthur.» Un silence, il but une gorgée avant de reprendre «Pourquoi pas après tout mais tu as intérêt à me rembourser cette perte de temps! Encore plus si je ne trouve rien!»

- Oui oui» marmonna l'anglais avant de reprendre sur le sujet qui le taraudait: «Et je fais quoi en attendant? Je ne vais pas pouvoir me contenir longtemps et pourtant j'ai essayé.

- Ne résiste pas, après tout tu pourrais toujours l'apprivoiser après! Mieux vaut sauvegarder ta santé mentale. Et tu ne seras pas le premier enlever sans permission! Mieux vaut ça que risquer de devenir violent sous l'effet de la possessivité ou de la jalousie!»

Il fit une pause et reprit sa tasse, buvant une gorgée de plus, calmement: «Ne dit pas à Elizaveta que je t'ai dit ça.» Effectivement ça n'était pas correct de sa part de dire ça, lui qui avait fait la cour à la jeune fille pendant des mois.

La communication fut brutalement coupée. Visiblement son interlocuteur avait autre chose à faire que parler avec lui. Aussi aimable que d'habitude, il avait coupé court aux scènes d'au revoir.

Arthur poussa un gémissement plaintif, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé. Pire maintenant des idées lui traversaient la tête.  
_Génial._  
Roderich lui conseillait l'enlèvement, et ne serait sans doute pas le seul. C'était les méthodes de beaucoup. Elizaveta, et son penchant pour le romantisme, lui reprocherait d'avoir agit de manière si peu subtile, qu'il n'était pas romantique, qu'il n'était qu'un rustre. Et cela accompagné de possibles coups de poêle sur le crâne. Cette femme pouvait se montrer violente et imprévisible.

* * *

Rageur devant ses interrogations, il envoya finalement son ami Mint Bunny, une sorte de fée, prévenir qu'il rentrait d'ici quelques jours pour que son petit château soit acceuillant et (surtout) chauffé, la nourriture prête, le menage fait. Après tout il était parti 5 ans. Ca devait être un peu le bazar.

Il attendit encore un peu, suivant l'autre blond, restant un peu sur le toît, attendant et réfléchissant sur ses possibilités.

Une semines passa, et comme chaque soir il décida d'aller voir comment se portait (son) Francis. Grimaçant, il s'élança dans le ciel enneigé, volant à grande vitesse, chacune de ses inspirations produisant un petit nuage blanchâtre.  
C'est qu'il faisait très froid depuis quelques jours.

_Trop, même à son goût_.

Et réfléchir, encore une fois, en chemin, à ce qu'il voulait faire. Ca commençait à l'agacer tout ça et il ne fallait plus qu'il tarde parce qu'on l'attendait maintenant. Il maudit une nouvelle fois Elizaveta. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il endurait, elle n'avait pas connu ça elle. Elle avait vécu la cours assidue de Roderich qui avait été remarquablement gentleman avec elle comme avec sa famille. C'était plutôt **lui**la rareté romantique.

_Et lui n'était qu'un démon, pas un humain ou un vampire. Il y avait pire démon, comme ceux qui ne pouvaient venir que sur invocation._

Mettant fin à ses pensées, il arriva au lieu où vivait le français. Et regarda par la fenêtre pour voir si son élu se trouvait chez lui. Personne. Il se demanda si le monde était contre lui puis décida de le chercher. Tant qu'à en finir ce soir. Dans la rue s'il le fallait.

_Il allait devenir dingue sinon._

L'odeur et l'aura de l'autre le frappèrent de plein fouet. Une drôle de sensation l'envahit et il sentir son esprit basculer dans un brouillard. Un mélange d'émotions flamba en lui, il eut l'impression de n'entendre qu'un sifflement à ses oreilles.  
Cette ombre qui venait de sauter sur son élu, c'était une créature des ténébres.

Arthur sentit une vague de rage pure qui flambait en lui. Il bondit et son pied frappa la mâchoire de l'attaquant. Francis, lui, était tombé au sol, plus sonné par l'hypnose et le choc contre le sol que la morsure du vampire qui venait de lui sauter dessus. A demi-inconscient, il ne pouvait plus suivre la discussion.

«Quoi? Un Démon? Qu'est que tu fais ici? T'as passé un contrat avec cette humain?  
- Tais-toi!  
- Ben il est où le problème? J'bois son sang, tu prends son âme et tout le monde est content.  
- Pas moi.  
- Ha oui, l'éthique des démons» Ricana le vampire, croisant les bras «Faut toujours que vous fassiez votre part du contrat d'abord.  
- Et toi, tu viens du monde magique non?  
- Et alors quoi? Beaucoup en viennent.» Répliqua d'autre en haussant les épaules.  
Arthur eut un rictus moqueur «Tu te souviens de la règle numéro 2, concernant les relations entre espèces magiques et les humains?  
- Oui, un lié est chasse gar...» L'autre créature de la nuit eut une grimace agacée, avant de jurer, ses yeux rouges se plissant de colère: «Quoi c'est le tien?  
- Effectivement. Tu seras donc aimable de me le laisser si tu ne veux pas que ta nature d'immortel ne soit plus qu'un souvenir, comme ton nom.» Grogna le démon en faisant apparaître une boule de feu dans chacune de ses mains.

Il savait que, par sa nature, il restait le plus fort, le plus doué des deux et que l'autre n'avait qu'un taux peu élevé de survie face à lui. Même si tuer un vampire ne lui plaisait pas réellement, il n'hésiterait pas si son élu était menacé.

Son adversaire serra les poings, une goutte de sueur coulant sur sa joue, avant de laisser sortir deux ailes de chauve-souris de son dos et de s'envoler, lâchant une insulte à propos de l'espèce du blond aux yeux verts. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, indifférent. Il s'approcha de sa propre cible et s'accroupit, passant une main sur le front froid, inspectant le cou pour remarquer, avec soulagement, l'absence de morsure ou même de trace de dents, ainsi que celle du sang. Parfait, il allait bien. Il était juste sonné.

_Par contre...il avait de la fièvre. Un peu trop même...  
Ca l'inquiétait un peu.._

Cette fois, il n'hésita plus. Il allait le ramener dans son manoir. Et immédiatement. Seulement, au moment où il le prit dans ses bras et l'entoura de sa magie pour le soulever, il y eut comme une décharge dans son esprit.

_«Attends moi!»  
Une ombre, deux ombres.  
Chaleur, Bonheur, Joie  
Un Sourire, un Rire.  
Deux yeux couleur d'azur.  
Mine Mine Mine._

Arthur, figé, réussit à articuler difficilement, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, ce souvenir n'évoquant absolument rien pour lui.

«What...the...Hell?»

* * *

**A Suivre**


	4. Retour au Monde Magique

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Un certain nombre et pour le moment essentiellement Arthur, Elizaveta et Francis

**Parings**: Plusieurs...

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Retour au Monde Magique**

* * *

Ca avait duré quelques temps. Son futur compagnon était brûlant de fièvre. Il était évidement souffrant. Arthur fit donc venir le guérisseur du village le plus proche, un blond aux yeux bleus qui terrorisait tout le monde d'un regard, même normal. Là peu importait car le malade était inconscient, et avait un début de pneumonie.

_Fichue époque._

_Fichu pluie._

_Fichu Froid._

Et justement l'hiver commençait tôt dans le monde magique, c'était bien ça le pire. Arthur avait veillé sur le malade plusieurs jours, s'en occupant avec patience et utilisant ses pouvoirs pour le maintenir paisible car il ne tenait pas à gérer une crise de panique qui risquait bien de venir à un moment ou à un autre. Vu les circonstances, ça risquait d'arriver.

_Il l'avait enlevé de force._

_Il allait le forcer à vivre dans un monde qui n'était pas sien._

_Il ne le laisserait probablement pas revenir dans son ancien monde._

Quand il irait mieux, il faudrait l'apprivoiser. Avec douceur et patience. Encore une fois. Et Arthur n'était guère doué dans ces domaines. Il était plutôt une personne d'action. Même s'il était aussi un gentleman. Il savait gérer ce genre de situation. Ou plutôt il avait vu des personnes le faire, il se doutait que rien ne serait simple mais il savait que tout viendrait en tant ou en heure.

Dès qu'il avait un moment de libre, il s'occupait de différentes manières, dont récapituler encore et encore ce qu'il savait sur Francis, afin de pouvoir trouver une solution à toutes les mystères entourant la chose. Car mystères il y avaient. Comme des questions qui restaient en suspends. De trop nombreuses questions. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment gérer toutes ces informations.

Arthur souffla d'agacement, mais refusant d'admettre quoique ce soit, d'admettre que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose clochait. Où était le problème? Il termina sa tasse et la posa sur la petite table du salon, se dirigeant vers l'aile qu'il occupait dans le grand manoir.

Une pensée le traversa, ajoutée à des émotions. Des images associées à des désirs, des envies...il se lécha les lèvres, sans songer qu'il agissait comme un pervers. Il était seul, il pouvait faire ce qu'il désirait. Il pourrait même sauter sur son ''compagnon'' désormais s'il le voulait, personne ne lui dirait rien. Ce n'était pas le moment oui. Mais le savoir si proche le déstabilisait un peu. De toute façon, faire quoique ce soit sans permission équivaudrait à une raclée de la part d'une certaine jeune femme mariée à Roderich.

_Elizaveta le tuerait._

_Elle était vraiment trop romantique._

Il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, fatigué. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les papiers qu'il avait récupéré sur Francis. Il parcourut les écrits avec nonchalance:_ ''Cuisinier'' pendant quelques mois ici et là, dans plusieurs endroits, ''Percepteur'' pendant deux ans, domestique pendant 1 an , ''boulanger'' pendant 5 mois_. Mais d'où venait-il? Il avait cherché et avait trouvé des papiers mentionnant un orphelinat.

Arthur y était allé pour voir mieux, en apprendre plus. C'était avant l'avoir capturé, quand il cherchait encore des informations sur lui, au cas où. Explorant, rassemblant les informations, voulant tout savoir sur son futur doux captif. Après trois jour de recherches, il avait trouvé le vieux bâtiment. Mal chauffé, l'argent manquait, la discipline était stricte. Même la nourriture manquait. _C'était comme ça aujourd'hui, c'était peut-être différent avant après tout. _

Mais là, les enfants, certains appuyés aux grilles, n'avaient aucun espoirs dans leurs yeux. Quand il était passé, s'arrêtant quelques instants, il se serait presque attendu à ce que les petits demandent s'il venait adopter...ce que feraient des orphelins normalement? N'est-ce pas?

_...Mais non._

_Rien. Ils l'avaient mollement regardé, dans réaction particulière._

_Comme s'ils estimaient leur destin immuable._

_Foutue époque._

Arthur, la nuit venue, avait cherché les papiers concernant Francis. Il avait cherché. Et avait trouvé, dans le grenier où étaient rangés les archives, des commentaires sur un enfant étrangement beau aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Enfant de 7 ans perdu au milieu d'une rue, blessé à de multiples endroits.

_Si le bâtiment était pitoyable, les archives datant d'il y a quelques années semblaient bien tenues, bonne chose pour lui d'un autre côté. _

Enfant perdu qui semblait en état de choc...Enfant perdu qui ne savait plus rien sur son passé, rien de rien. Aucune idée, suggestion, possibilité. Rien. Cet enfant parlait une langue bizarre ressemblant au gaélique mais avec quelques différences. Étrangement il n'avait aucun culture religieuse, presque un païen, ce qui avait choqué, même si son amnésie devait encore une fois y être pour quelque chose.

Certains adultes de l'orphelinat le désignait comme un petit sauvage sans éducation, un rustre pour d'autres. Cependant d'autres parlaient de l'enfant trouvé comme d'un enfant éveillé et intelligent, qui apprenait à une vitesse incroyable.

_Sans doute pour combler sa mémoire perdue._

_Mais d'où venait son nom? Quel était son lieu de naissance?_

_C'était ça qui intéressait Arthur, il voulait savoir d'où venait sa cible, car son impression de déjà-vue, ressentie, le taraudait de plus en plus_.

D'une médaille trouvée à son cou, médaille qu'il refusait d'enlever, hurlant dès que quelqu'un essayait. On lui avait laissé de bout de vie perdue. Après tout, elle ne semblait avoir aucune valeur.

Arthur grogna en relisant ça. _Heureusement que ce n'était pas un bijou en or ou en argent alors! Quelle bande de vautours! _Secouant la tête, il reprit la lecture, tentant de se concentrer dessus.

Quand il avait atteint les 10 ans, il fut mis en apprentissage dans une auberge, aux ordres du cuisinier en chef. Visiblement cela s'était bien passé. Car rien d'autre n'était mentionné.

Ensuite le démon n'avait plus vraiment besoin d'en savoir plus. Le reste, il l'avait. Il avait vu dans les deux salles. Un peu de nourriture, un ou deux livres, une table branlante et une chaise dépenaillée, un lit poussiéreux. Tout respirait la pauvreté et aussi un peu la tristesse, la solitude.

_Après tout, il n'était qu'un orphelin. Aucune attache._

_Mais n'avait-il vraiment aucun amis?_

_Pourquoi si pauvre si tout s'était bien passé durant son apprentissage? _

Arthur n'y connaissait pas grand chose mais normalement le maître gardait son élève, l'aidait à se lancer autrement et si Francis était bon élève (et il l'était, c'était certain) il aurait du avoir meilleur considération. Les bons apprentis pouvaient vite s'élever...même si tout dépendait du maître qu'ils avaient bien entendus. Certains étaient plus droits ou généreux que d'autres, ou avaient tout du moins une conscience. Il semblait que Francis n'était jamais tombé sur des compréhensifs qui l'auraient aidé à progresser dans la société. Il semblait avoir plus eu des types qui l'exploitaient.

_Pourquoi? Ses origines inconnues?_

_Cette langue bizarre semblable au gaélique qui n'en était pas?_

_Cette beauté presque féérique, presque efféminée?_

Il rejeta les papiers volées. Les choses étranges dont il avait parlé avec Elizaveta n'étaient autres que des zones d'ombres, des passages manquants. S'il avait glané quelques informations (et merci à ses pouvoirs ou il en aurait eu pour des mois) sur certains moments. Tout ce qui précédait l'orphelinat était trouble. Il n 'y avait rien. Rien du tout. Rien n'avait été trouvé, on ne savait ni d'où il venait, ni quelle était la langue qu'il parlait en arrivant ni quoique ce soit. Les gens avaient juste fini par suggérer qu'il était l'enfant d'une prostituée, certainement folle. En définitive, le gamin aurait eu de la chance de finir à l'orphelinat. Arthur doutait de ces conclusions mais ne pouvait rien trouver ou prouver sur le sujet.

_M'enfin il est pas apparu à 7 ans d'un coup comme ça non?_

Ce qui le troublait c'était cette histoire d'amnésie. Lui aussi avait un trou dans sa mémoire. Il avait 7 ans lui aussi quand c'était arrivé. Peut-être était-ce le lien entre eux? Mais non c'était impossible...

Il ne se rappelait pas de grand chose de cet accident magique, juste des lambeaux qui n'avaient pu significatifs que grâce aux récits de sa famille. Plusieurs hypothèses avaient été mises en avant. Certaines ridicules, d'autres plausibles.

Mais il se trouva vite ridicule.

_Comment pouvait-il envisager des choses aussi stupides?_

_Ca ne voulait rien dire._

_Cet accident appartenait au passé, et rien de plus._

Roderich ne lui avait toujours pas donné de réponse mais les recherches dans les archives magiques pouvaient durer longtemps. Fichu administration.

Accident de magie. La magie d'Arthur avait pu échapper à son contrôle, ou à celui de quelqu'un d'autres et elle avait frappé l'enfant qu'il était à l'époque. Ca avait fait, selon ses frères, une explosion de lumière. Interférences à la frontière du monde magique avec le monde humain. C'était rare mais ça arrivait parfois, personne ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi.

_Attaque. Mais de qui et pourquoi?_

_Et d'autres possibilités._

Arthur savait juste qu'en se réveillant, ce grand vide en lui, il avait pleuré, il avait été terrifié. Il ne reconnaissait personne. Finalement après des jours d'angoisse, il s'était rappelé de sa famille mais c'était tout. Le reste était flou, était un trou noir et aucun mot ne pouvait être mis sur ces flashs sans significations. L'accident, ce qui l'avait précédé ou provoqué? Absolument rien.

Certaines personnes, des amis selon ses parents, étaient tristes mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il était retourné à l'endroit de l'accident, ne trouvant plus qu'une terre calcinée, imprégnée de magie. Il ne comprenait pas. _Personne ne voulait lui dire quoique ce soit. _Il avait cependant eu cette impression de vide, de solitude.

_Sans comprendre d'où cela venait._

_Pour quelle raison ce vide était là._

Secouant la tête il se leva. Pourquoi pensait-il à ça? Ca faisait des années, c'était le passé et ça n'avait aucun rapport avec Francis en plus. Sérieusement l'humain ne devait pas encore être né (ou alors c'était une de ses précédentes incarnations) quand ça lui était arrivé. Et lui-même était déjà adulte quand l'enfant amnésique avait été trouvé dans la rue.

_Aucun rapport donc._

* * *

Il décida d'aller voir Elizaveta et Roderich, comme souvent. C'était ses amis et aller prendre une tasse de thé chez eux était une agréable habitude. Sortant deux ailes sombres de son dos, il décolla dès qu'il fut dehors, volant dans le ciel, par dessus les arbres, frissonnant sous le vent froid mais admirant le soleil couchant. Il vola ainsi jusqu'à un manoir qui surplombait un petit village connu pour être magnifique à la plus chaude des saisons. Pour le moment, c'était plus sombre, de la fumée sortait des cheminées et des lueurs paraissaient derrière les fenêtres.

«C'est vrai que ça fait un moment que je suis partis pour eux.»

_Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps cela avait fait._

_Il n'avait eu aucune notion dans le monde humain, juste celles du jour et de la nuit._

Dans ce monde-ci cela n'avait fait que 4 ans apparemment. Car si cela avait été le temps passé dans l'autre, il n'osait songer aux décennies écoulées ici. Le pire c'est que cela variait, le temps n'était pas une valeur sûre dans le monde magique.

_A quoi bon pour des êtres essentiellement immortels?_

Mis à part les hommes et femmes vivant dans ce monde, qui possédaient pouvoirs et longévité plus élevée que la moyenne, personne ne s'en souciait.

Se posant devant la large porte, il frappa avec le heurtoir en forme de tête de lion en bronze. Et attendit, savourant l'air frais et pur de ce pays, si différent de celui des hommes.

«Monseigneur Kirkland?

- Voyons Feliciano...» soupira-t-il en baissant les yeux sur le jeune valet, qui rougit de gêne «Je suis un ami, tu peux m'appeler juste Arthur.

- D'accord monsieur Arthur!

- ...» Il décida d'ignorer l'attitude du Djinn. Ces démons étaient un peu les antagonistes des démons comme lui. Bons et Généreux, préférant aider les hommes en échange de peu, ou même sans rien en échange, ils étaient aussi doux et délicat mais pouvaient, s'ils se mettaient réellement en colère, se montrer terrible, aussi terrible que les vrais démons comme Arthur. Leurs ailes étaient souvent dorées ou blanches, parfois plumeuses ou avec des écailles en forme de plumes, et leurs gentillesse étaient naturelles. Par contre, cela restait des démons, malgré leurs nombreux bons côtés, ils en avaient les défauts. Cela dépendait de l'individu.

Quand Roderich et Elizaveta avaient recueillis Feliciano et son frères, deux Dijins orphelins, Arthur avait manqué la crise, attaquant presque instinctivement ses ennemis naturels. Mais un bon coup de poêle à frire d'Elizaveta lui avait remis les idées en place.

Désormais il se comportait civilement avec eux.

«Comment vas-tu?

- Bien. Ve ~

- Où est ton frère? D'habitude c'est lui qui ouvre non?

- Parti sur les mers avec Antonio, ve ~»

_Évidement, ça coulait de sens. _

_C'était qui Antonio déjà? _

«D'accord. Je viens voir Elizaveta, tu me fais entrer?»

Le Dijin s'empressa de s'écarter, laissant entrer le démon. Celui-ci suivit la direction menant au salon, songeant qu'il arrivait peut-être un peu tôt. Après tout, même si Roderich et Elizaveta étaient assez puissants pour résister au soleil, pour un temps limité évidement, ils vivaient quand même plus généralement la nuit. C'était aussi mieux pour leurs enfants qui pouvaient ainsi jouer dehors. _Surtout pour le plus turbulent des deux._

A peine cela lui traversa-t-il l'esprit qu'une petite silhouette fondit sur lui depuis le lustre, s'abattant sur son aile gauche et plantant ses dents dans l'articulation. «Sannnngggg! Gnap!»

Le démon grimaça puis lança un regard courroucé à l'attaquant «Gilbert? C'est quoi ces manières?»

Le petit vampire albinos, qui semblait avoir physiquement 6 ans, cessa de mordre et le fixa de ses yeux rouge «J'ai faim, alors je fais comme Vati! Je mords! Vati mord et boit du sang! Comme ça ''Gnap''!

- Je doute que ton père morde les gens! Enfin qu'il morde n'importe qui.

- Si!Il mord Mutti!» protesta l'enfant, mordillant à nouveau les écailles sombres. Sans succès. Il croqua alors l'articulation, avant de lâcher sa prise en grimaçant «Beurk!»

Le blond décida qu'il ne voulait pas en savoir plus «Le sang de démon n'est pas bon pour les petits vampires Gil, tu vas avoir mal au ventre!» D'un coup vif d'aile, il le fit lâcher puis fit disparaître son moyen de vol. L'enfant aux mèches blanches grogna mais partit en courant vers le salon.

Arthur lui emboita le pas, détachant sa longue cape pour la plier sur son bras.

La petite famille était assise autour de la table. Ludwig, un enfant qui semblait avoir physiquement 4 ans, vêtu d'une très longue chemise blanche, ses courtes mèches dorées en désordre buvait un chocolat, les yeux encore mis-clos. Gilbert attrapa une brioche et mordit dedans avec plaisir, se laissant tomber près de son frère. Roderich buvait une tasse de thé et Elizaveta s'en versait une, mordant dans un biscuit en même temps. Cette famille appartenait à une classe de vampires pouvant manger des aliments normaux, du moment qu'ils buvaient une certaine quantité de sang.

«Bonsoir Arthur!Et toi Gilbert, où étais-tu passé?

- J'ai entendu quelqu'un entrer! C'était peut-être une proie! J'ai voulu chasser, comme papa faisait avant.

Roderich lança, sévèrement:«Gilbert! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières?On ne mord pas les invités!

- Surtout les démons, leur sang est terriblement mauvais s'il est donné sans consentement.» Rappela sa femme, lançant un regard sévère sur son turbulent rejeton.

«C'est vrai! Le sang d'Arthur était infeeecctt!» Grimaça le petit, buvant son bol de chocolat pour chasser le goût sur sa langue et ses crocs.

* * *

Arthur but une gorgée de thé, évitant le regard accusateur d'Elizaveta qui n'appréciait pas trop la situation. «Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, tu voulais que je le trouve, maintenant que c'est fait, tu n'es pas satisfaite!

- Ce n'est pas ça! Tu l'amène là, sans le préparer! Il va être traumatisé! Et tu l'as juste soigné? Rien de plus? Tu ne lui as pas parlé? » Protesta-t-elle, agacée qu'il soit si obtus à ces niveaux là «Tu ne pouvais pas l'approcher avant? Tu ne pouvais pas le préparer? Lui parler? Il doit être mort de peur!

- Je l'apprivoiserais, il me cédera vite si c'est ça qui t'inquiète! Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à être terrifier facilement!» Répondit l'autre en se levant, allant se resservir du thé, s'apercevant que Roderich avait cessé de jouer de la musique dans la pièce à côté, et qu'il parlait à présent quelqu'un, sans doute un de ses fils.«Je l'ai déjà soigné. Même s'il ne m'a pas encore vraiment vu.»

La femme du musicien insista, et répliqua, bien décidée à ne pas céder: «Ce n'est pas rien cette situation! Et sa famille? Tu y a pensé! Comment as-tu pu être si inconscient?

- Il n'en a pas! J'ai fait des recherches! Il y a d'ailleurs des choses bizarres là-dessous mais je relirais les documents que j'ai ramené!» En effet, plusieurs choses lui avait parues étranges. Louches. _Quelque chose de familier et c'était justement pour ça qu'il voulait s'y pencher un peu plus. Informations bizarres qui l'avait fait tiquer. _

La jeune immortelle lui lança un regard assassin et siffla, froidement:«J'espère que tu as raison!

- J'ai raison, et de toute façon, il est mien!»

Elizaveta souffla, rejetant une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle n'aimait pas admettre qu'elle avait tord mais en même temps, Arthur n'avait pas beaucoup de solutions au vu de la situation. «Donc tu disais avoir l'impression de le connaître?

- Oui, je ne l'avais pourtant jamais vu auparavant. Je ne comprend pas.

- Hum..» Elle n'en dit pas plus. Mais plissa les yeux et sembla réfléchir profondément à la question, mais elle dit aucun mot. Elle le quitta, prouvant par ces mots qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Évidement c'était facile pour elle, elle appartenait au même monde qu'au sien et à celui de Roderich, leur monde isolé par rapport à celui des humain, un monde auquel on ne pouvait accéder que grâce à la magie et inversement, seule la magie pouvait sortir de leur univers magique.

* * *

Francis ouvrit les yeux sur une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son corps était lourd, comme s'il s'était terriblement dépensé le jour d'avant et qu'il était épuisé. Il était courbaturé, ses yeux piquaient et il avait un mal de crâne terrible. Sa gorge était sèche et le brûlait. Il avait un peu froid malgré la chaude couverture qui le couvrait. Et le patchwork décoré de façon artistique, étalé sur la couette. Une peluche de lion, qui semblait fait main, était posée sur la table de nuit. Il cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière et se redressa d'un coup: Il n'était pas chez lui! La peur l'envahit et il rejeta la couverture, voulant se redresser. Mais il retomba sur les draps, pâle comme un linge, affaibli par ces jours de maladie.

_Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? _

_Que s'était-il passé?_

Il se rappelait juste d'un bruit derrière lui dans la rue, alors qu'il rentrait de nuit chez lui, d'un choc dans son dos et de deux yeux d'un rouge terrifiants et puis plus rien, le noir total.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était? Avait-il été agressé? Enlevé_? _Avait-il été enlevé? Par qui et pourquoi? Ou alors, vu son état, avait-il fait un malaise? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi et qui l'avait ramassé?_

Les yeux écarquillés, il se leva d'un coup et dut s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber tant le vertige qui le prit fut fort. Retombant sur le matelas moelleux, il tenta de calmer la panique qui l'envahissait de plus en plus, son cœur battait la chamade. Il eut une toux qui le secoua pendant quelques instants puis se reprit.

_Pourquoi était-il si faible?_

_Que s'était-il passé?_

Il voulait savoir, il n'était absolument pas rassuré, pour d'évidentes raisons. Il aurait aimé avoir des informations sur le lieu où il se trouvait, qui l'avait amené ici.

La chambre où il se trouvait était grande et spacieuse, avec des couleurs agréables, des couleurs qu'il aimait. Tout semblait cher et prévu pour le confort ici. Le lit était à baldaquin, le plancher en bois avec plusieurs tapis moelleux. Un bureau avec un fauteuil occupait un coin, une bibliothèque croulant sous les livres dans un autre, une commode et une armoire se trouvaient là, avec une bruche et un broc d'eau dessus. Une petite table de nuit se trouvait près du lit, avec une source de lumière, de l'eau et un livre posé dessus.

La cheminée était allumée et des braises y rougeoyaient encore, et il faisait bien chaud. La pièce était agréable, sombre grâce aux rideaux fermés mais tout était vraisemblablement fait pour en faire une chambre confortable.

Enfin Francis avisa la fenêtre, il se leva à nouveau, chancelant et marcha lentement vers elle, écartant les rideaux bordeaux pour regarder dehors, s'agrippant au rebord le temps qu'un vertige passe. Il pleuvait à verse et le tonnerre grondait dans la nuit noire tombée sur l'extérieur. Une grimace apparut sur son visage il vit le décor: il n'était plus en ville, mais dans la nature, la pleine nature. Une forêt, des arbres d'espèces différentes, un sol couvert de feuilles rouges, vertes, marrons ou dorées, un petit jardin entre la maison et la forêt. Il était dans une maison, battis au cœur d'une épaisse forêt, dans une clairière.

«Mais où suis-je?» Murmura-t-il, frôlant la vitre froide de ses doigts tremblants. Il ne comprenait pas où il était, ce qui se passait. «Comment je suis arrivé là?»

_Bonne question._

Il ne devait même plus être dans son pays, enfin il n'avait jamais visité le pays où il travaillait (et qui n'était pas celui de sa naissance dont il ne se souvenait plus) mais ce décor digne d'un conte de fée ne correspondait pas à un décor de son pays d'adoption. Encore que, il n'avait jamais eu le temps de vraiment sortir de la ville où il vivait. Y avait-il seulement une grande forêt près de l'endroit où il vivait? Sans doute mais il l'ignorait.

«Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire!?»

_Et si il n'était plus dans son pays, où était-il? Comment l'avait-on amené ici? Depuis combien de temps dormait-il dans ce cas?_

Avalant sa salive avec difficulté il marcha jusqu'au bureau, cherchant des informations mais ne trouva rien, rien du tout. De même dans pièce voisine, il y avait d'autres bibliothèques, avec un bureau et des fauteuils confortables. Il y avait des livres en français et en anglais mais rien qui pouvait montrer où il était. L'armoire était pleine de vêtements à sa taille, tous de bonne qualité, tous dans diverses matières, et dans de multiples couleurs.

_Mais de là à dire que c'était pour lui._

_Le propriétaire avait peut-être juste sa taille?_

Il se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le lit, le cœur battant. Il avisa le verre d'eau, hésita et but lentement et avec hésitation. Que faire? Il ne savait pas, était perdu, totalement perdu et mort de peur sans vouloir se l'avouer. Prisonnier (car même s'il n'avait pas vérifié la porte, il se doutait qu'elle était fermée à clé), il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, ni qui l'avait ainsi capturé, ni depuis combien de temps.

_Que lui voulait-on?_

_Pourquoi lui?_

_Et pourquoi ne voyait-il personne?_

**A Suivre**


	5. Memoria I

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Un certain nombre et pour le moment essentiellement Arthur, Elizaveta et Francis

**Parings**: Plusieurs...

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Memoria I **

* * *

Il avait passé la nuit chez Elizaveta, donc le jour allait bientôt se lever. Et les créatures de Lumières sortiraient bientôt de leur abri pour profiter du temps dont elles bénéficiaient dans ce monde. Il était donc épuisé comptait s'offrir une petite sieste dès qu'il serait rentré chez lui. Et ensuite il réfléchirait à tête reposé de ce qu'il allait faire avec Francis maintenant.

_Comment se dévoiler?_

L'autre ne risquait pas de se souvenir de lui, ils ne s'étaient croisés que quelques instants. A moins d'avoir une mémoire incroyable, cela ne risquait rien. De toute façon, quelque que soit la réponse, non...cela ne changerait rien, il serait en colère de se voir priver de sa vie d'avant, même si celle-ci ne contenait que peu de bonheur. Une vie ici serait toujours mieux qu'une vie de misère.

Quand bien même, jamais il n'avait vraiment aimé ce qu'il était. Même s'il préférait sa situation à celle de son père. Différent, puissant et solitaire (même si ce dernier point était de sa faute, plus que celle des autres). Quand il avait perdu la mémoire, sa famille avait voulu l'emmener loin du lieu «maudit» mais lui avait refusé, criant qu'il voulait rester dans un environnement familier.

Quand il était devenu adolescent, une fois de plus, il avait refusé de partir. Il avait l'impression que tout serait perdu s'il avait accepté d'aller à l'autre bout du monde, loin de ces montagnes, de ces lacs et rivières, de ces forêts et villages.  
Il était donc resté dans ce grand manoir, au cœur d'une épaisse forêt magique. Sans personne. Longtemps seul.

Aujourd'hui le vieux manoir familial était sa demeure à lui seul, sa famille vivait assez loin, désormais éparpillée ici et là. Ses frères n'aimant toujours pas se poser quelque part de façon définitive. Et puis, petit à petit, il avait fait des rencontres, alors que ses connaissances d'avant avaient changé d'endroit. Sa famille venait parfois le voir, enfin ses frères venaient mais il préférait la solitude, à l'exception de quelques personnes.

Que Elizaveta l'ait expédié dans le monde des humains pendant ces trop longs mois le surprenait toujours. Il n'arrivait pas comprendre comment elle avait pu le surprendre ainsi. Elle avait vraiment quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

_Il avait été quand même impatient de rentrer chez lui.  
Il était resté absent pendant deux ans après tout.  
Même si absolument rien n'avait changé chez lui, dans son monde.  
Même si pour certains, ça n'avait pas du paraître si court que ça._

Il se posa tout de même à un endroit précis, regardant autour de lui, yeux plissés. Le paysage avait changé, il revenait souvent ici. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il était inquiet, soucieux de ce trou de mémoire qui ne se comblait pas, malgré ses efforts. Quand il était encore jeune cet endroit n'était qu'une terre carbonisée, aux arbres nus et tordus.

Peu à peu la nature avait repris ses droits mais les rochers gardaient une forme étrange, l'herbe était restée jaune pendant longtemps, les arbres étaient restés biscornus. Comme si la terre avait eu du mal à s'en remettre. Même si aujourd'hui on ne voyait plus grand chose.

Arthur passa sa main sur un rocher plus gros que les autres. Quand il était petit, il lui paraissait si grand, il avait du l'escalader souvent. Selon son grand frère, il en était tombé assez brutalement lors de l'accident. D'étranges gravures presque totalement effacées et illisibles restaient sur la pierre mais ne signifiaient rien pour lui, incapable de les lire désormais.

Dommage, c'était peut-être un indice sur ce pan de mémoire disparu. Il semblait y avoir des noms, gravés avec ces runes, mais impossibles à déchiffrer et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

_Pourquoi cet endroit lui plaisait tant à l'époque? Parce que c'était un ciel où l'on voyait bien le ciel étoilé? Les créatures magiques? Le paysage peut-être...tout à la fois aussi. _

Il ne se rappelait pas, et ne voyait qu'avec des yeux d'adultes. Chaque fois...chaque fois il se disait que revenir ici était une erreur stupide. Il avait toujours ce pincement étrange au cœur, comme si quelque chose en lui savait ce qui s'était produit en ces lieux.

Quand il était petit, il lui arrivait de fondre en larmes, sans comprendre pourquoi.  
Un chagrin d'autant pu inconsolable qu'il n'en connaissait pas la cause, si ce n'est qu'elle faisait mal...si mal.

«Quand saurais-je la vérité?»

_Jamais sans doute.  
Après tout quelle importance?  
C'était il y a si longtemps, même si pour une créature de la nuit, le temps n'a pas la même emprise moralement parlant._

Arthur rentra dans son manoir, ouvrant la porte, pendant que tout le monde, ou presque, devait dormir à une telle heure. Une ombre se présenta devant lui. Il s'agissait d'un serviteur du manoir de Roderich. D'ailleurs il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux yeux verts et avec une épée à la ceinture, habillé essentiellement de vert. Arthur se passa la main sur les yeux, fatigué.

«Elizaveta a-t-elle oublié de me dire quelque chose Vash?  
- Non monsieur, ma sœur et moi n'étions là que pour remplir vos réserves qui étaient vides.» Déclara une jeune fille en s'avançant au côté de son aîné, souriant doucement. «Bienvenu chez vous monsieur Kirkland.  
- Ha merci. Si vous n'êtes pas partis, c'est que vous avez besoin de me dire quelque chose?  
- Nous sommes désormais à votre service, ordre de monsieur Roderich et de sa femme.  
- Pardon?  
- Selon madame Elizaveta, avec votre invité, vous n'êtes pas capable, selon ses mots, de vous occuper de lui correctement.  
….Vous êtes sûr de vouloir me servir?  
- Notre ancienne maitresse vous a prévenu de tout vous concernant.  
- Très bien dans ce cas.»

Il se sentit quelque peu insulté par les non-dits ici. Qu'est-ce que Elizaveta avait bien pu dire à ces deux-là pour qu'ils soient si décidés à le supporter, même s'ils ne seraient pas les seuls à être à son service. Ils ne comprenaient pas les actions de son amie mais ce doutaient que c'était là une façon de le surveiller. Enfin d'une certaine façon, cela serait bénéfique pour lui d'avoir deux serviteurs de plus.

Arthur resta quelques instants devant la porte de son invité et se mordit la lèvre. Il n'osait pas, encore une fois. Pourquoi avait-il peur d'aller lui parlé, d'aller le voir? Il l'avait certes amené ici de force mais n'était guère le premier.

_Et puis il l'avait sauvé d'un vampire qui allait le mordre._

Comme les autres, son invité forcé serait forcé d'accepter la vérité, la réalité de sa situation. Comme tous les autres, il finirait par aimer sa vie ici. Et tout irait bien, parfaitement bien. Il finit par se retourner. D'accord il pourrait toujours tenter quelque chose plus tard. Pour le moment, Vash et sa sœur avait du laisser un plateau de nourriture.

_Ce ne serait pas encore pour ce soir.  
Il manquait de courage.  
Peut-être avait-il juste honte.  
Mais honte de quoi au juste? De l'avoir arraché à cette vie de misère? De l'avoir arraché à une mort possible par pneumonie, par manque de nourriture?_

Il avait quand même deux trois choses à faire. Ce qu'on il se chargea rapidement. Soupirant, et baillant, il se dirigea vers sa chambre où il s'allongea, savourant le lit mou, plein de plumes, tellement plus confortable que ceux sur lesquels il avait dormi ces cinq dernières années. Il ferma les yeux, entendant au dehors les oiseaux qui chantaient. Le jour se levait donc. Fermant les yeux, il sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

_«Arthur! Arthur! Réveille-toi!»_

Douleur, souffrance.  
Où était-il, que faisait-il là?  
Il était allongé, il avait chaud, quelque chose de froid était posé sur son front. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il avait du mal à bouger, il avait soif et il ne savait rien de ce qui se passait à cet instant.  
Une montée de peur flamba en lui. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières semblaient si lourdes.

«Il est resté inconscient si longtemps! Plusieurs jours durant. J'étais si inquiète.  
- Mais que s'est-il passé?  
- On n'en sait rien, on a juste entendu une explosion. Le paysage est ravagé. Et on l'a retrouvé tout seul aussi. On sait pas si l'autre a survécu. Ca m'étonnerait vu la puissance du choc magique.  
- En tout cas, ses blessures se résorbent incroyablement vite.  
- Il est puissant pour un sang-mêlé.  
- C'est plus la magie qui agit en cet instant.»

Des voix, des mots qu'il ne saisissait pas, ne comprenait peur enfla, ses doigts se crispèrent sur la couverture. Il lutta pour émerger. Peu à peu il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière l'aveugla et il gémit, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

«Il se réveille. Écartez-vous, laissez le respirer.  
- Arthur? Comment te sens-tu mon poussin?»

Il fit quelques essais de plus avant de pouvoir garder les yeux ouverts. La pièce était sombre mais de la lumière artificielle l'éclairait suffisamment pour qu'on y voit. Des visages étaient penchés sur lui. Des tas de visages pour son esprit d'enfant.

«Qui...êtes...  
- Arthur? Tu ne me reconnais pas.  
- Ar...thur? C'est mon...nom ?»

Il avait beau réfléchir, encore et encore, sa mémoire était vide, complétement vide. Ces gens..ne lui disaient rien. Surement sa famille, peut-être y avait-il aussi des amis...mais il n'en savait rien. Tout était encore si flou.

«C'était à prévoir après un tel déferlement de magie.  
- Il est amnésique.»

Encore des mots, toutes ces personnes parlaient encore et encore sans s'occuper de lui. Il sentait des émotions autour de lui, trop d'émotions. Peur, affolement, soulagement, inquiétude. Toutes ces émotions qu'il ressentait le terrifiait, surtout qu'il était, à ses yeux, entouré d'inconnus. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, se recroqueviller sous sa couverture. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vide.  
Que ces personnes se taisent, qu'ils se taisent.  
Il avait peur. Il ne reconnaissait rien.

* * *

Francis ouvrit les yeux, mit quelques instants à se souvenir de l'endroit où il était. Il émergea du lit incroyablement confortable dans lequel il dormait. Il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et tenta à nouveau de l'ouvrir, forçant un peu. Il y parvint après plusieurs minutes d'efforts. Le paysage le laissa surpris. D'abord il se trouvait au second étage d'un petit château ou grand manoir (selon le point de vue).

_Mais ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ne puisse se sauver par là qui le surprenait.  
Comment avait-il pu arriver ici? Comment son ravisseur avait-il pu l'amener ici? _

C'était ne question intéressante et un peu inquiétante également. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression de dormir longtemps mais peut-être que, en fait...  
Il se trouvait donc dans une forêt dont les arbres étaient si hauts qu'ils dépassaient le bâtiments, plongeant le jardin dans une ombre fraîche, si on faisait exception de quelques rayons transperçant le feuillage.

«Qui vit au cœur de la forêt, avec si peu de soleil?»

Une pensée lui vint, alors qu'il posait ses doigts sur son cou, une pensée qu'il rejeta aussitôt. Non bien sûr que non, les vampires ça n'existaient pas. Il avait rêvé et cette cicatrice n'était qu'une petite coupure. Bien entendu c'était ça. Il avait pourtant, avant de s'évanouir dans la rue (pour autant qu'il s'en souvenait) un souffle chaud dans le cou. Est-ce que, par hasard, il aurait été mordu par un vampire?

«Je dois lire trop de livres.»

Il remarqua alors une porte ouverte un peu plus loin. Elle ne l'était pas auparavant. Il s'y dirigea donc, lentement et entra dans une autre pièce. Un autre bureau, d'autres bibliothèques, des décorations aux murs, une tapisserie magnifique...un tapis moelleux sous ses pieds et deux fauteuils devant une autre cheminée, avec une petite table au milieu ,sur laquelle était posé un jeu d'échecs.  
Des pièces qui semblaient sculptées à la main.  
Puis il remarqua qu'un pion blanc avait bougé.

_Le Cavalier.  
Comme si une partie avait été commencée...  
...et qu'on l'invitait à la poursuivre._

**A Suivre**


	6. Interrogations

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Un certain nombre et pour le moment essentiellement Arthur, Elizaveta et Francis

**Parings**: Plusieurs...

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Interrogations**

* * *

Francis commençait à s'habituer à ce rythme. Oui il était enfermé, oui il lui arrivait de s'ennuyer, et assez souvent mais de nouvelles choses apparaissaient toujours au bon moment. Des livres, de quoi peindre et dessiner, de quoi coudre ou tricoter. Et toujours le jeu d'échec, c'était la première chose que regardait Francis quand il se réveillait.  
La chose qu'il attendait à force.

Et un jour il laissa un message écrit, comme une tentative d'entrer en contact. _«Qui êtes vous?»_

Des mots qu'il avait écrit sur le papier en regardant la neige qui commençait à tomber, petit à petit, chaque jour. Il avait longtemps réfléchit à quoi écrire. Il fallait quelque chose de simple pour débuter la conversation. Avant de demander des explications, il fallait établir quelque chose.  
Le lendemain, il avait hésité avant de regarder le plateau de jeu et les fauteuils, et il vit un papier, différent du sien. Un seul mot.

_«Arthur.»_

Rien de plus.

Aucune question en retour, ce qui laissait sous-entendre que l'autre connaissait des choses sur lui, et ça l'inquiétait un peu de penser ça. Il hésita avant de mettre un nouveau papier. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas risquer de ne pas avoir de réponse, même si c'était le risque à courir.

Il finit par écrire _«Où sommes-nous?»_

La réponse fut la le lendemain, cette fois au verso de sa question _«Chez moi, au cœur de la forêt.»_

Ce type avait de l'humour ou quoi? Se demandait sérieusement Francis. Il ne savait pas quoi demander qui ne soit pas direct.

_«Pourquoi moi?»_

Ces mots qu'il avait écrit sans y penser vraiment. Il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus, ne savait pas comment approcher plus son hôte.  
La réponse mis trois jours à venir et il avait presque accepté le fait que l'autre ne veuille rien dire quand il avait trouvé un nouveau papier, couvert par l'écriture fine de celui qui l'avait enlevé, celui chez qui il vivait en ce moment. Une réponse qui le laissa étonné, tant elle manquait de précision.

_«Parce que je savais que c'était toi.»_

Une réponse sibylline.  
Que Francis ne comprenait pas.  
Il était quoi? Son hôte ne disait pas grand chose de précis, rien de bien clair. Voulait-il dire qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui et voulait le garder? Il ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter ces mots. Qui était cet homme? Que voulait-il en réalité? Pourquoi lui également? Il ne répondait pas de façon précise, et cela laissait son invité inquiet.

_«Que voulez-vous dire?»_

C'était la seule option. Puisque l'homme qui l'avait enlevé ne se montrait pas, il fallait bien trouver une autre solution pour parler. Et le faire par le biais de ces papiers étaient la seule solution. Il fallait demander, il fallait qu'il sache, quelque soit la réponse, quelque soit la nature de cette réponse.

_«Tu ne me croirait pas si je te disais la vérité.»_

Et c'était tout.  
Rien de plus.  
Francis haussa un sourcil en lisant le mot. Que voulait dire son hôte, par ces mots? Qu'est ce qu'il ne croirait pas? Il s'inquiéta un peu, malgré l'habitude qui commençait à s'installer.

_«Quand est-ce que-je vous rencontrerais?»_

Direct.

Il fallait qu'il avance. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Cela devenait insupportable. Il fallait qu'il sache qui était cet Arthur, et qu'il le sache vite. Il cogitait bien trop ces temps-ci, tant il ne savait que dire ou que faire.  
Il attendit la réponse longtemps, trop longtemps. Elle ne venait pas, signe que l'autre n'avait pas envie de se dévoiler plus. En attendant Francis replongeait dans ses activités: la lecture, le dessin et l'observation par la fenêtre.

La forêt, arbres dénudés couvert de givre, mis à part les sapins, donnait une impression étrange, comme un lieu sortit tout droit d'un livre effrayant. La neige qui tombait et tapissait le sol et les branches renforçait cette impression. Parfois il voyait une silhouette dans les bois, près du sol et en concluait à un animal quelconque: loup, renard, lapin, comme on en trouvait partout. Pas une fois il ne soupçonna autre chose.

Une nuit, il dormait à moitié et crut entendre un craquement. Figé sous la couverture, il fut certain d'avoir cette fois entendu la porte et resta totalement immobile, préférant ne pas remuer. Si son hôte était là, lui ne se sentait pas prêt à la confrontation, pas comme ça en tout cas. Pas si peu vêtu et sous la couverture, il se sentait faible et fragile ainsi. Immobilise, contrôlant sa respiration, il fit semblant de dormir, entendant les pas qui se rapprochait.

Il devinait la présence de l'inconnu qui le retenait chez lui, mais n'osait ouvrir les yeux, refusant une confrontation qu'il espérait paradoxalement. S'il le surprenait, l'autre pourrait peut-être avoir une réaction violente, qui pouvait le dire? Il préférait ne pas tenter le coup, comme si quelque chose lui faisait peur chez l'inconnu.

_Que voulait l'homme? Pourquoi l'avait-il amené ici? Combien de temps cela allait-il durer?_

Il se questionnait encore et encore, sentant la présence de son hôte près du lit.  
Il ne sut combien de temps passa avant que les pas ne retentissent à nouveau, signe que l'autre partait, puis la porte se referma, suivit d'un cliquetis qui devait être le bruit de la serrure.  
Rouvrant les yeux, il se redressa d'un coup, les yeux grand ouvert dans le noir.

_Pourquoi?  
Que voulait cet Arthur?  
Que lui voulait-il?  
Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait?_

Se levant il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, regardant à l'extérieur. Tout était blanc, et la pleine lune éclairait la forêt enneigée de façon incroyable. Des ombres étaient visibles ici et là, des ombres d'animaux, même si certaines étaient un peu trop grosses à son goût. Silhouettes dont il était impossible de deviner à quel animal elles appartenaient.

_Où était-il?  
Il n'y avait aucune forêt de la sorte là où il vivait avant.  
Enfin si il y avait des forêts, mais pas des comme ça, si grande et si...  
Si...différente._

Car quelque chose en lui disait que ce n'était pas une forêt comme les autres, qu'elle avait quelque chose de particulier. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour entendre le hurlement du loup, et un autre cri proche mais différent. Il les devinait plus qu'il ne les entendait mais il était là, il en était certain. Des cris qui n'existaient pas dans le monde où il vivait normalement, des créatures qui n'existaient que dans les romans.

_Non, c'était impossible.  
Les loups-garous n'existaient pas.  
Pourquoi ce mot était-il venu à son esprit immédiatement? Comme s'il savait des choses, même si ces choses étaient impossibles._

Car dans ce cas, cela ouvrirait les portes à de nouvelles hypothèses. Des hypothèses qu'il ne voulait pas voir se réaliser. Et puis quoi encore, bientôt il découvrirait que son hôte était un vampire peut-être? Ces créatures n'existaient pas, n'est-ce pas? Pas autant que le loup-garou cependant. Si l'un existait, tout devenait possible concernant l'autre.

Il allait retourner se coucher dans une lueur le fit se redresser. Des sortes de sphères colorées dansaient dans l'air devant ses yeux. Des boules rouges, bleues, vertes et jaunes. Qu'étaient-ce donc que ça? Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui existait en temps normal. Ce n'était pas possible.

_Des fées._

Il le sut instinctivement. Même avant de se pencher et de plisser les yeux, il savait que quelque chose le tiraillait. Il savait des choses que les autres pensaient inconnues ou inexistantes. Il pensait être juste passionné de contes et de légendes mais visiblement...Il se précipita vers la pièce voisine, celle avec la cheminée où les braises rougeoyaient encore, diffusant une douce chaleur. Il vit alors un papier sur le plateau d'échec.

Son hôte lui aurait-il répondu?

_«Tu fais très mal semblant de dormir Francis!»_

Il savait qu'il ne dormait pas, il le savait et n'avait rien dit. Pourquoi? Voulait-il juste le regarder? Et pourquoi au milieu de la nuit, comme ça? Était-il un vampire, car les papiers semblaient toujours mis pendant la nuit. A cela s'ajoutait le malaise de le lire s'adresser à lui en le tutoyant et en l'appelant par son prénom. Hésitant il décida de tout de suite écrire sa question.

_«Excusez-moi d'une telle question mais...Qu'est-ce que vous êtes? Un Vampire?»_

Il se sentit presque idiot d'une telle question. Qu'allait donc penser l'autre, son hôte, en lisant cela? C'était ridicule. Du moins le pensait-il. Il fallait bien essayer, si l'autre ne répondait à aucune question, cela devait cacher quelque chose, forcement.  
Il retourna se coucher, tâchant de dormir.

Puis se releva et s'accroupit devant la corbeille où s'entassait ce qu'il s'amusait à tricoter. Il n'avait presque que ça à faire de toute façon. Et il sortit une écharpe qu'il avait faite, en s'aidant d'un livre fourni, par son hôte, avec la laine. Il la plia et la posa sous le papier. Regarda un instant le plateau de jeu et bougea son pion après un instant de réflexion. Pour être sûr.

_Un cadeau.  
Pour mettre cet Arthur dans de bonnes dispositions.  
Peut-être qu'il répondrait plus facilement comme ça._

Il devrait sans doute attendre deux jours vu que l'autre était déjà passé mais préférait le faire maintenant, tant qu'il en avait l'audace et le courage. Qui sait, demain il n'en aurait pas eu le cran, il lui suffisait à présent de ne plus toucher à ça jusqu'à la nuit suivante. Et il se sentait déjà impatient.

* * *

Arthur était allongé sur son lit, rêvassant quelque peu, ce court passage dans la chambre de son invité l'ayant amusé et enchanté. Il faisait vraiment mal semblant de dormir, ça n'était pas tout à fait ça encore. Il entendit alors un bruit et se dirigea vers sa propre fenêtre, y voyant le même spectacle que Francis au même moment.  
Des loups-garous étaient présents dans cette forêt, ça lui déplaisait qu'on se permette d'aller à l'encontre de ses lois. C'était sa forêt, la sienne.

_Personne ne pouvait s'y balader sans autorisation.  
A part les Licornes, les fées, les démons, les...d'accord ça faisait beaucoup de monde en fait.  
Et impossibilité de tout contrôler également._

Il vit alors des lueurs colorées et eut un sourire apaisé «Des fées. C'est rare d'en voir à cette période, surtout dans ce coin reculé de la forêt.» D'habitude, elles étaient plus dans le coin du château de Roderich, attiré par Feliciano et sa nature de démon bénéfique.

Étrange qu'elles viennent jusqu'à chez lui. Certes elles l'aimaient bien mais pas au point de venir en plein hiver comme ça. Quelque chose devait les attirer mais quoi?

_Son invité?_

Non impossible, Francis était originaire du monde des humains, il n'avait rien à voir encore avec ce monde-ci. Pour le moment, il n'était encore qu'un simple humain sans attache. Un humain qui voulait des réponses qu'Arthur ne savait pas donner. Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Dire la vérité n'était pas évident non plus.  
_L'autre pourrait ne pas y croire._

* * *

**A Suivre**


	7. Un pas en avant

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Un certain nombre et pour le moment essentiellement Arthur, Elizaveta et Francis

**Parings**: Plusieurs...

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Un pas en avant **

* * *

_«Qu'est-ce que vous êtes?»_

Arthur ne savait pas quoi répondre. La vérité lui semblait encore un peu difficile à dire. Mais d'un autre côté, son invité semblait avoir compris qu'il n'était pas totalement humain. Il le prenait même pour un vampire. Ce qui était assez ironique vu qu'il l'avait sauvé d'un vampire avant de l'emmener chez lui, la raison pour laquelle il l'avait emmené si tôt dans son monde. Ironique que l'autre le prenne pour cela mais aussi logique sur certains points. Et cela agaçait Arthur, il n'aimait pas être prit pour autre chose que ce qu'il était.

«Sérieusement si j'en étais un, je l'aurais mordu.» marmonna-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, perdu dans ses pensées.

Oui s'il était un vampire, il l'aurait surement mordu. Pour le marquer comme sien. Et rien d'autre. Mais il était un démon, rien ne montrait sa possession dans sa nature. Il ne savait pas quoi faire à cet instant. Il se trouvait dans une situation précise.

«Il me croira si je lui dis la vérité?»

Il faisait froid alors qu'il était assis sur le toit, l'écharpe offerte par son invité enroulée autour du cou. Il expira un petit nuage blanchâtre et se laissa aller sur le dos, regardant le ciel bleu, un ciel dépourvu de nuages. Il n'y avait pas de neige aujourd'hui. Mais ça n'allait pas durer, certainement qu'il recommencerait à neiger dès la nuit. C'était toujours comme ça l'hiver dans ce monde, ils étaient neigeux et glacials.

Arthur ne savait toujours pas comment agir. S'il ne répondait pas, comment devrait-il agir ensuite? Il ne pouvait pas repousser indéfiniment cette situation qu'était celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tout deux.

«Et s'il ne me croit pas?»

Et bien il aura alors d'autres occasions de faire parler de lui et de lui dévoiler ce qu'il était encore une fois. Alors pourquoi pas maintenant après tout?

«Et peut-être que je pourrais commencer à lui donner un peu plus de liberté, le laisser sortir de la chambre et de l'autre pièce. Il doit se sentir un peu à l'étroit.»

Même si ces deux pièces étaient plus grandes que l'endroit où il vivait avant, bien plus grandes et plus confortables. Il devait aussi aller mieux, correctement nourris et au chaud comme il était.

«Je suis un démon et tu es la personne qui m'est destinée. Sérieusement je dois vraiment dire un truc pareil? Il ne va jamais me croire et penser que je plaisante.»

Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment fait d'humour jusqu'ici. Cependant il fallait qu'il réponde quelque chose cette fois et rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas se taire cette fois ou alors il ne pourrait jamais rien dire. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça non plus, ça voudrait dire le laisser enfermer pendant encore un bon moment. Et dans ce cas, cela pouvait durer un temps.

«C'est un cercle sans fin dans ce cas.»

Ne rien lui dire, le laisser enfermer...ou lui dire et commencer à lui laisser de la liberté. Il préférait la seconde option même s'il en savait pas comment faire tout ça. Avouer ce qu'il était ça il pouvait le faire mais expliquer la situation était autre chose. Comment dire qu'il n'était plus dans son monde mais dans un autre, magique, comment expliquer qu'il était destiné à être son compagnon (sans avoir à donner son avis là-dessus). Rien de tout ça n'était simple.

«Commençons pas le commencement. Je vais lui dire qui je suis.»

_Et pour le reste, il verrait en temps et en heure._

* * *

_«Je suis un démon.»_

Francis ne savait pas si c'était une plaisanterie ou la vérité. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qui était préférable. Un démon. Un être maléfique qui prenait les âmes des gens dans des marchés sordides? Que voulait celui-ci? Son âme? Mais un démon ne pouvait pas forcer quelqu'un à passer un contrat. Et si tel était le cas, il l'aurait déjà abordé. Il ne le laisserait pas dans le flou ainsi.

_«Que voulez-vous?»_

Ainsi il serait fixé. Il fallait mieux aller droit au but, et dire les choses clairement. Au moins il saurait la vérité. Il saurait ce que l'autre désirait tant chez lui. Mais une chose était certaine, jamais il ne signerait quoique ce soit avec cet Arthur. Il ne jouerait pas son âme.

La réponse fut là dès le lendemain, claire et net _«Pas ton âme en tout cas, je ne suis pas ce genre de démon.»_

Francis ne savait plus quoi penser. Il voulait en savoir plus mais craignait un peu cet être encore inconnu. Qui sait ce qu'il voulait vraiment si ce n'était pas son âme. Peut-être était-il animé d'intentions perverses, ce qui serait presque la même chose cependant.

_«Alors quoi?»_

«Peu importe. Je vais te laisser sortir un peu. Ne sors pas du manoir et ne monte pas au second étage. Tout le reste t'es ouvert. Ne casse rien.»

Francis ne savait quoi penser. Après tout ce temps, il pouvait sortir et se promener dans le petit château? Cet individu avait-il des pensées nouvelles le concernant ou avait-il attendu de le connaître mieux, ce qui n'était pas encore tout à fait ça. Lui interdire de sortir était logique mais le second étage interdit également? Sans doute était-ce les appartements de son hôte. Dans ce cas, il était logique qu'il ne veuille pas être déranger.

_D'ailleurs le verrait-il?  
Ou ne le verrait-il pas?_

* * *

Le manoir était très grand, magnifique. Des tapis couvraient les sols et les escaliers, des tableaux et tapisseries recouvraient les murs. Des lustres illuminaient certaines pièces. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, beaucoup de serviteurs. Juste un ou deux pour le moment. Visiblement il avait affaire à un solitaire qui aimait rester dans son coin.  
Le salon était très chaleureux, un bon feu brûlait dans la cheminée et la table était mise pour une personne. Il ne verrait donc pas cet Arthur aujourd'hui, et cela attisa encore plus sa curiosité et aussi son inquiétude. Il voulait savoir mais ne savait pas comment faire pour avoir plus de renseignements.

Un des serviteurs, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts se tenait droite près de la source de chaleur et Francis décida de lui poser quelques questions. «Où sommes-nous? Je veux dire, ce manoir, où est-il? Cette forêt paraît si immense, elle semble venue de nul part.

- C'est au maître de vous le dire. Car cela est difficile à expliquer. Il le fera mieux que moi.» répondit la jeune fille en s'inclinant légèrement.

Elle n'allait donc rien lui dire sur leur localisation. Cela frustra un peu Francis qui décida de changer de sujet pour parler du 'maître'. Se raclant légèrement la gorge, il demanda d'un ton poli, un léger sourire rassurant aux lèvres «Et où est-il? Quand le verrais-je?

- Surement dans ses appartements, au second étage. Là où vous ne pouvez pas aller, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Et je ne sais pas quand il décidera de venir vous voir. Il est très étrange parfois. Il fait un peu ce qu'il veut.»

Francis eut un soupir, se demandant sérieusement s'il pouvait grimper au second étage pour voir ce mystérieux Arthur, mais en même temps, c'était un démon, était-ce prudent de faire cela? Il craignait son hôte autant qu'il était curieux de le rencontrer.

«Très bien, je vous remercie mademoiselle.»

* * *

**A Suivre**


	8. Rencontre au clair de lune

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Un certain nombre et pour le moment essentiellement Arthur, Elizaveta et Francis

**Parings**: Plusieurs...

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Rencontre au clair de lune**

* * *

Il avait neigé toute la journée et enfin le ciel était dégagé. Francis était assis près de la fenêtre, regardant la foret. Les arbres nus, tapissés de neige, donnaient une impression étrange. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, et la lueur de la lune se reflétait sur le tapis blanc qui couvrait le sol. Le spectacle était magnifique.

Il n'avait pas aperçu son hôte depuis plusieurs jours qu'il se baladait librement dans la demeure. Il n'avait pas encore osé braver les interdits mais se demandait de plus en plus ce qu'il risquerait à la faire. L'autre semblait tenir à ce qu'il soit correctement traité, il n'allait pas lui faire de mal n'est-ce pas? Il craignait de franchir une ligne et de faire quelque chose qui changerait les choses de façon négative. Contrarier son hôte en faisait partit. Il ne le connaissait pas, il ne voulait rien risquer et surtout pas de briser ce fragile, trop fragile équilibre entre eux.

_Quelques écrits échangés.  
C'était tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux._

Regardant à nouveau dehors il vit une ombre entre les arbres, une ombre quadrupède et rapide. Mais c'était trop gros pour être un loup et ça ne ressemblait pas à un ours. Il chassa l'impression étrange qu'il avait. L'impression de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

_Ça ne pouvait pas être un loup-garou, ça n'existait pas.  
Les démons non plus d'ailleurs._

Il repensait sans cesse à ce qu'avait dit cet Arthur, qu'il était un démon. Cela devait être au sens figuré, pas au sens propre. C'est ça, il devait s'amuser à lui faire peur, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Les démons n'existaient pas. Pas plus que les vampires ou n'importe quel créatures magiques. Mais alors ce qu'il avait vu l'autre jour, ces fées, qu'était-ce en réalité? Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit pour définir autrement ces sphères de lumières colorées qui flottaient à plusieurs mètres du sol.

Pourtant cette étrange impression ne le quittait pas, comme un instinct trop longtemps réprimé. Il avait souvent l'impression de savoir des choses qui lui paraissait absurdes. Il avait des rêves étranges aussi qu'il tentait d'ignorer. Des rêves où il se voyait enfant, jouant avec un autre garçon aux yeux verts. C'était vague, mais cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, car il se voyait voler avec ce garçon. Et les êtres humains ne volaient pas. C'était ridicule, un simple rêve. Un rêve qu'il avait souvent fait et qui revenait actuellement sans aucune raison. Mais tout cela était flou, il avait du mal à se rappeler son enfance, et un mal de tête remplaçait toute chose précédant ses 7 ans.

Il avait souvent essayé de réfléchir à tout ça, de se rappeler. Mais il n'avait jamais réussi, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de nombreuses fois ces dernières années. Il avait longtemps cherché ce qu'il y avait dans ce passé obscur mais n'avait jamais rien trouvé.

Il ne se rappelait même pas de son arrivée à l'orphelinat. On lui avait dit qu'on l'avait trouvé inconscient dans la rue, trempé par la pluie. Et qu'on l'avait amené là après s'être aperçue qu'il était amnésique.

«Peu importe le passé, c'est lointain maintenant.»

Il aurait juste aimé savoir à quoi ressemblait sa famille, s'il en avait une mais il en doutait, sinon ils l'auraient cherché. Cela lui serrait le cœur d'y penser mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher de temps à autre.

Sa mémoire était un mur qui le séparait de la vérité, un mur infranchissable depuis des années. Les rêves qu'il faisait récemment seraient d'y des réminiscences? Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Maintenant il ne voulait plus autant savoir mais apparemment ses pensées n'allaient pas le laisser tranquille.

Soudain quelque chose attira son attention. C'était une silhouette dans le ciel, une silhouette avec deux ailes, une ombre se détachant sur la lune et semblant venir du manoir. Francis eut un mouvement de recul, soudain inquiet, effrayé même.

«Qu'est-ce que...»

C'était impossible, les êtres humain n'avaient pas d'ailes et ça ne ressemblait pas à un oiseau quelconque, c'était trop grand. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, sentant son cœur battre la chamade, tandis que les mots écrit sur le papier tournaient dans son esprit. _«Je suis un démon.»_Mais c'était impossible. Ça n'existait pas. C'était impossible. Il nageait en plein rêve, il n'y avait que ça comme solution.

«Je rêve, ça doit être ça. Je me suis endormi et je rêve.»

Il aurait aimé que ça soit cela, il se pinça même pour être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas et constata qu'il était bien éveillé. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir, tandis qu'il réfléchissait aux conséquences de cette idée. Cela voudrait dire qu'il était entre les mains d'une créature qui en avait après son âme? Il avait entendu des légendes sur les démons et les pactes qu'ils faisaient passer aux humains, pour ensuite se repaître de leur âme. Mais jamais il n'avait entendu dire qu'il enlevait leur victime. La réalité serait-elle différente de la fiction.

«Non il faut que je sois rationnel, j'ai du mal voir, ça doit être un oiseau.»

Il ne se croyait même pas lui-même en disant ça. Au fond de lui, une certitude l'emportait sur son côté rationnel. Il n'était plus chez lui. Quelque chose en lui disait qu'il était dans un lieu qu'il ne pouvait fuir, un lieu qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui où il avait vécu pendant des années.

Une certitude en lui lui souffla qu'il ne risquait rien. Mais à ça, il refusa d'y croire, effrayé devant les hypothèses qui étaient désormais possibles.

«Comment ne risquerais-je rien? Si c'est un démon, en admettant que ça existe et que ça en soit un, il en a forcement après quelque chose, après mon âme.»

_Pourquoi l'avait-il enlevé alors?_

De ce qu'il savait, les démons étaient des créatures qui utilisaient leur charme pour séduire les humains, les faire passer des pactes avec eux, les faire miser quelque chose d'aussi précieux que l'âme. Aucune légende qu'il avait lu ne parlait d'enlèvement. Et pourquoi lui? Qu'avait-il de si spécial pour que ce démon en particulier l'enlève? Il ne savait pas et s'inquiétait de cet état de fait. Il n'avait pas rencontré son hôte et ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Il ne savait pas non plus depuis combien de temps il était ici, il avait été malade un moment puis après il avait perdu le compte des jours. Personne n'avait du remarquer sa disparition chez lui, sauf peut-être un ou deux personnes à l'auberge où il travaillait.  
Même s'il parvenait à rentrer chez lui, il aurait perdu son travail et peut-être sa maison (s'il n'était plus là, le propriétaire reprendrait le lieu, faute de loyer et de présence). Mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Qui sait ce qu'il risquait en restant là, même si toute tentative de fuite semblait vaine.

_Et s'il essayait?  
Qu'est-ce que cela coûterait?  
Mis à part mettre en colère cet Arthur, et le faire peut-être sortir de son trou. Ce serait sans doute un moyen de le rencontrer.  
Mais comment pourrait-il fuir? Échapper à la surveillance des serviteurs qui semblaient toujours présent quand il sortait de sa chambre ne serait pas facile.  
Mais peut-être que c'était possible.  
Il suffirait qu'il sorte de la forêt et peut-être pourrait-il retrouver le chemin de chez lui._

En admettant qu'il soit toujours dans les environs de son ancien lieu de vie. Il ne savait pas où il était mais quelque chose en lui disait qu'il était loin, très loin de chez lui.  
Peu importait, il ne pouvait rester ici, à la merci du moindre caprice de cet individu. Et si celui-ci avait des intentions douteuses. Il n'en avait peut-être pas après son âme mais peut-être allait-il le livrer à d'autres démons qui eux en auraient après elle?

_Pourquoi pas dès cette nuit?  
Mais il n'était pas équipé pour sortir en plein hivers, dans ce froid qu'il y avait certainement dehors.  
Et s'il y avait bien des loups-garous?_

Autant de questions qui tournaient dans son esprit mais il les repoussa. Il trouverait une solution pour s'enfuir. Il fallait qu'il essaie.

* * *

«Arthur?»

Le concerné se retourna vers un jeune garçon aux yeux violets et aux cheveux blonds. Il semblait avoir 19 ans physiquement mais c'était un démon, comme celui à qui il s'adressait, mais lui était un moins puissant, venu d'une famille qui mêlait les simples démons et les djinns. Une tragédie avait frappé le clan des années auparavant.

Arthur sourit, et fit, d'une voix douce «Matthew? Comment vas-tu?  
- Bien, et toi? Elizaveta a dit que vous avez trouvé votre lié, est-ce vrai?» demanda timidement le plus jeune, serrant contre lui une étrange peluche doué de vie.

«Oui.

- Comment est-il?» s'enquit celui aux yeux violets, réellement intéressé. Il avait entendu sa femme de Roderich en parler et depuis il se posait des questions, espérant que le démon qu'il admirait avait trouvé le lié idéal. Il méritait bien cela.

Le plus vieux réfléchit quelques instants, et passa deux doigts sur l'écharpe qu'il portait au cou, un vague sourire attendri aux lèvres «Et bien...je pense que nous nous entendrons bien.» Arthur changea de sujet et haussa un sourcil, légèrement inquiet pour son interlocuteur: «Et toi? Tu cherches toujours ton frère?» Il savait que cela travaillait le jeune démon, que depuis sa maturité, il n'avait eu de cesse de chercher des réponses.

Soupirant, et fermant ses yeux violets, l'autre répondit «Oui, il n'a pas réapparu depuis la tragédie.

- Matthew.

- C'est mon jumeau Arthur, je sais qu'il est vivant, qu'il va bien mais je ne sais pas où il se trouve.» Il baissa la voix, comme s'il craignait d'être entendu «On ne sait toujours pas qui a attaqué mon clan et a déclenché cette décharge temporelle.

- Ton frère était un djinn, c'est pour ça que tu pense qu'il a survécu au sort temporel?

- Oui. Mais si tel est le cas, il ne doit pas avoir vieilli. Il a été projeté à une autre époque. Cela m'inquiète.

- Ces sort ne sont généralement pas sur le trop long terme, à moins d'une exception.

- C'est pour ça que je cherche mais je ne trouve jamais rien.» Il avait été le seul rescapé du clan, et avait grandit dans la famille d'Arthur, qui le traitait comme un petit frère. Mais il n'avait jamais oublié son jumeau, même si le drame s'était effacé de sa mémoire. L'enfant qui avait été vif et qui accumulait bêtise sur bêtise avec son frère était devenu calme et contemplatif, détestant la violence et les pactes, effrayé par la magie. Et il avait eu du mal à maîtriser la sienne, la rejetant même pendant une longue période.

«Tu sais que tu es le bienvenu à la maison.

- Je sais mais je ne veux pas te déranger dans un tel moment. Tu dois rester seul avec ton lié pendant quelques temps pour que votre lien se fasse dans les meilleures conditions.

- Hum. Si seulement c'était aussi facile.

- Il y a un problème?

- Non. J'ai juste du mal à entrer en contact avec lui.

- Tu ne lui as toujours pas parler? Expliquer la situation?

- Et bien...pas tout à fait. Je lui parle par messages écrits. Je ne suis pas certain que...je lui ai dit que j'étais un démon et que je n'en avais pas après son âme mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il croit là dedans.

- Tu devrais lui parler, retarder n'aidera en rien.

- Je sais...» Mais il ne savait comment faire en réalité. Comment entrer en contact avec lui et engager la discussion sans le faire se braquer? Il l'avait quand même enlevé. Et emmené dans un autre monde où il ne lui laissait pas d'autres choix que de devenir son compagnon. L'autre pourrait évidement mal le prendre mais il ne serait pas le premier à subir ça. Arthur avait agit comme beaucoup l'aurait fait à sa place, d'autres ne se montreraient d'ailleurs pas aussi patient.

Soudain il se figea, yeux écarquillés. Ses sens étaient en alertes et il déploya brusquement ses ailes sombres. Il se tourna vers son petit frère «Je vais devoir te laisser, il y a une urgence qui m'appelle.»

* * *

Francis recula contre l'arbre, se demandant ce qui lui avait prit pour être partit comme ça en en fin de journée. Il avait réussi à échapper à la surveillance des domestiques et avait profiter de l'apparente absence de son hôte pour partir dans la forêt. Mais maintenant cela lui apparaissait une très mauvaise idée.  
Face à lui, un énorme loup, brun avec des rayures noires grondait. Non. Ce n'était pas un loup mais un loup-garou il en était persuadé. Il n'avait aucun doute. Aucun animal n'aurait eu cette taille ou cette lueur intelligente dans le regard.

«Tu as l'odeur de Kirkland.»Ces mots échappèrent au monstre qui s'approcha lentement, les crocs retroussés. «Tu es à lui?»

Francis se demanda s'il était possible de mourir de peur. Il avait la preuve qu'il s'agissait d'un loup-garou, il venait de l'entendre parler. Et comment ça il avait l'odeur de Kirkland? Cela avait-il un rapport avec la cape qu'il avait emprunté avant de sortir?

«Ça fait longtemps que je chercher une occasion de me venger.» Grogna le monstre avant de se jeter sur lui, lui flanquant un coup de griffe qui le projeta contre un autre arbre plus loin. Sa tête cogna contre le bois. La tête pleine de cloches, il voulut bouger son bras pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il était sûrement cassé.

Le loup-garou sourit cruellement et ouvrit la gueule, pour sans doute mordre et déchirer quand un poids s'abattit sur lui, le frappant violemment dans le dos. Arthur n'attendit pas pour prendre appui contre le sol et flanquer un coup de pied dans le ventre de la créature magique.

Celle-ci s'écroula dans la neige puis se redressa «Te voilà enfin.

- Je t'avais dit de quitter ma forêt Astalor.

- Ta forêt? Depuis quand est-elle à toi Kirkland?»

C'est alors que Francis réalisa que son sauveur était son hôte, le démon qui l'avait enlevé et qui venait de le sauver d'un sort sans doute terrible. Il tenta de bouger mais son bras lui faisait trop mal et il abandonna, espérant que l'autre réussirait à mettre en fuite le monstre qui leur faisait face. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire confiance à cet homme (ce démon) pour le moment, même si cela ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié.

«Cette forêt est à moi, toute créature dans cette forêt le sait, sauf les idiots comme toi.

- Plus pour longtemps, je vais en finir avec toi et devenir le maître de ces lieux.

- Alors c'était toi cette présence depuis quelques temps, je me disais que c'était trop près du manoir pour ne pas être un ennemi.»

Arthur créa une boule de feu et la lança sur son adversaire qui évita, mais la suivante frappa sa cible et une odeur de poil brûlé se fit sentir dans les lieux du combat. Arthur déploya ses ailes et s'envola, prenant un peu de hauteur avant de s'abattre sur son ennemi qui fut projeté au sol, mais qui parvint à lui flanquer un coup de griffe qui lui déchira un peu l'épaule. Arthur évita une nouvelle charge et frappa sous la mâchoire, envoyant à nouveau valser son adversaire.

«Abandonne Astalor, je suis plus fort que toi.

- Alors je vais t'infliger une blessure plus grave, je vais tuer ton lié.»

Arthur serra les dents, se mettant devant Francis afin de le protéger «Que fais-tu des lois du royaume magique? Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Et je ne te laisserais pas faire sans me battre. Tu devras me tuer avant de pouvoir t'en prendre à lui.

- Ce sera facile.»

La lutte reprit, aussi violente que précédemment mais peu à peu, Arthur reprit l'avantage et infligea une grave blessure à son ennemi. Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans le ventre de l'autre, le faisant tomber au sol. A peine essoufflé, Arthur se posa à nouveau devant lui, le toisant froidement.

«Pars!» ordonna-t-il, se retenant visiblement de porter un coup fatal. Peut-être ne le voulait-il pas devant son lié, craignant de lui faire trop peur.

Francis sentait son cœur battre le chamade, l'autre venait de le sauver et dominait apparemment la situation, tout irait bien n'est-ce pas? Mais le loup semblait retords et il avait peur d'une ruse. Il eu raison, car la créature magique et releva brusquement et courut vers lui, comme pour accomplir une dernière action avant de périr. Il ne put jamais atteindre Francis, les griffes d'Arthur s'allongèrent d'un coup et le transpercèrent, mettant fin au combat d'un seul coup.

Un long silence tomba sur la forêt, Arthur passa sa main sur sa blessure à l'épaule, à peine éprouvé et se tourna vers l'autre blond avant de dire, d'un ton neutre «C'était stupide de partir comme ça.»

Francis ne sut quoi répondre, et se mordit la lèvre avant de dire «Je m'en rend compte, en effet.» Il était éprouvé par ce qu'il avait vu et vécut. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar.

«Tu peux marcher?» Le démon lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

«Je ne suis plus dans mon monde n'est-ce pas?

- Non.

- Je vois.» Dans ce cas, toute fuite était inutile, autant rentrer avec lui. Il prit la main du démon et fut remit rapidement sur ses jambes.

«Rentrons, tu as besoin de soins.

- Vous aussi.

- Ça? Ce n'est rien, une simple éraflure. Ton bras est plus préoccupant.» Et sans attendre de paroles supplémentaires, Arthur prit son lié par la taille, sortit ses ailes et décolla, rentrant au manoir par la voie des airs, souriant en entendant le cri de peur de l'autre blond au décolllage.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	9. Révélation

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Un certain nombre et pour le moment essentiellement Arthur, Elizaveta et Francis

**Parings**: Plusieurs...

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Révélation **

* * *

Francis descendit l'escalier, les sens aux aguets. Il entendit des voix venir de la salle à manger, et prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait du courage maintenant. Le démon lui faisait certes peur mais il n'avait sauvé et s'était battu pour le protéger. Cela suffisait-il pour lui faire confiance? Il aurait aimé mais se montrait méfiant, craignant encore son hôte. C'était normal après tout, il ne le connaissait pas, il ne pouvait lui faire confiance si vite. Il fallait d'abord qu'il apprenne à le connaître pour ensuite qu'il cesse de le craindre. Cependant les évènements lui avaient au moins appris que l'autre ne lui voulait aucun mal, sinon il ne serait pas donné tant de peine pour le protéger, ne se serait pas battu pour le protéger.

Il rassembla son courage et entra dans la salle à manger. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée et les lumières étaient toutes allumés, donnant une atmosphère chaleureuse à la pièce. La table était mise pour deux, chargée de plats qui sentaient délicieusement bons.  
Il grimaça quand son bras bougea légèrement. Une attelle avait été posé mais la douleur était encore là, encore fraîche. Après tout, cela ne datait que d'il y a quelques heures. C'était la nuit précédente.

«Bonjour Francis.»

Il se tourna vers son hôte qui le fixait depuis son fauteuil. Ce fauteuil qui était resté si longtemps vide avant. C'était la première fois que Francis le voyait occupé. Le démon était habillé richement, et ne semblait pas souffrir de sa blessure.

«B...Bonjour.»

Il émanait de cet Arthur une telle puissance qu'il se sentait minuscule face à lui, impuissant. Une sorte de peur demeurait en lui. Il ne se sentait pas totalement à l'aise. Mais il s'assit à sur la chaise face à son hôte qui souriait tranquillement.

«Comment te sens-tu?» La voix du démon était étonnement douce, et semblait sincèrement inquiet. Rien ne paraissait être calculé dans sa question.

«Bien, mon bras me fait encore un peu mal mais ça va.» Il se sentait terriblement intimidé, alors que ce n'était pas son genre. Il était généralement insolent, têtu et brave. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien contre cet être magique et il se sentait totalement impuissant. «Et vous?

- Ce n'était qu'une éraflure, rien de grave.» Le démon sourit plus largement et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, calmement.

Francis fronça les sourcils, ça ne lui avait pas parût être ''rien'' «Vraiment? Cela semblait pourtant profond.

- Je guéris vite. Les blessures infligé par des créatures comme les loups-garous ne font rien aux démons.»

Cela ressemblait à une fanfaronnade. Mais Francis n'osa rien dire, il se souvenait que ça saignait beaucoup et avait du mal à croire que ce n'était finalement rien du tout.«Tant mieux.» Il se sentait désagréablement stupide et inconscient. Il avait agit sur un coup de tête et avait failli se faire tuer par ce loup-garou. Et l'autre l'avait sauvé, se blessant dans l'intervalle. Une impression de culpabilité se faisait sentir. «Désolé.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour être parti, comme ça...c'était stupide.»

Arthur haussa un sourcil. Il trouvait lui aussi que ça avait été stupide mais d'un autre côté la façon dont il avait agit avant, ce refus d'engager le dialogue lui paraissait tout aussi stupide. S'il avait osé lui parler avant, ce ne serait pas arrivé. «Non c'est ma faute, j'aurais du me présenter avant.»

Francis douta que ça aurait changé quelque chose. Il aurait probablement eu encore plus peur de son hôte qu'il ne le craignait à ce moment-là. «Il y a souvent des créature comme...celui que vous avez affronté?

- Des loups-garous? Oui il y en a dans cette forêt mais généralement ils se comportent bien, ils viennent d'un village situé de l'autre côté des bois et y passent les nuits de pleine lune. Dans ces moments-là, ils ont besoin de se défouler un peu. Ils font la course, se battent entre eux, des choses comme ça. Un individu isolé et agressif comme Astalor est rare. Généralement ils aiment être en groupe.

- Mais...ils sont dangereux non?

- Pas du tout, enfin...ils mordent si on les cherche mais normalement ils ne mordent pas une personne rencontrée au détour d'un chemin. Même si personne ne censé n'irait dans les bois les nuits de pleine lune. On ne sait jamais, certain ont quand même du mal à se contrôler. Tout dépend de leur puissance magique.

- Il y a des humains dans ce monde?» Releva Francis avait surprise. Il s'imaginait un endroit où seuls les créatures comme les loups-garous, les vampires et les démons vivaient et était surpris de voir que ce monde semblait comme le sien à ceci près qu'il y avait toutes ces choses et créatures magiques.

Arthur eut un sourire amusé. «Oui dans des villages. Ce sont des magiciens pour la plupart, rien à voir avec ceux de ton monde, ou presque. Ils vivent au milieu des créatures magiques sans les craindre, ils les connaissent et savent comme éviter le danger, ils savent qu'il ne faut pas sortir à la pleine lune, ils ne sortent d'ailleurs pas seul la nuit, ils ne pactisent pas avec les démons.» Il énumérait sans changer de ton. Et il savait de quoi il parlait. Lui même côtoyait les humains de son monde, et les connaissait assez pour savoir qu'ils étaient assez malins pour ne pas se faire avoir par les créatures magiques.

«C'est pour ça que vous allez dans mon monde? Pour trouver des gens qui seront assez stupide pour faire un pacte avec vous?

- Je t'en prie, je ne suis pas ce genre de démon. Je suis plus subtil que ça.» rit Arthur, faisant tourner le vin dans son verre, avant de boire une gorgée, sans quitter des yeux son invité. A vrai dire il était plutôt une exception. Jamais il n'avait ressenti le besoin de tisser un pacte avec quelqu'un, et cela ne lui manquait pas. Jamais il n'avait eu envie de dévorer une âme non plus. C'était rare mais ce genre de démon existait, c'était plus des clans, des démons majeurs, plus puissants que les autres. Le clan Kirkland était de ceux-là.

«Alors que me voulez-vous?»

Le démon posa son verre, calmement et fit «Tu n'as pas faim? Ça va refroidir.» Son ton était posé mais Francis n'osa pas insister, il aurait sûrement la réponse plus tard.

Ils mangèrent en silence, et celui aux yeux bleus eut quelques difficultés à tenir ses couverts avec un bras en moins. Mais il ne demanda pas d'aide, il était trop fier pour ça. Il surprit plus d'une fois les regard de son hôte sur lui mais jamais une question ne fut posé.

Finalement il osa poser sa question «J'ai écouté ce que vous avez dit avec le loup-garou. Vous disiez que j'étais un lié. C'est quoi un lié?»

Arthur sourit et reposa sa fourchette et son couteau, réfléchissant quelques instants à ce qu'il pouvait dire, avant de répondre «Beaucoup de créatures magiques, comme moi, les autres démons ou même les vampires, ont une personne qui est lié à eux. Un être vivant qui leur est destiné. Ils partagent un lien et sont...en quelque sort, des âmes-sœurs.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça, que je vous suis destiné?

- En gros? Oui.»

Francis ne voulait pas y croire. C'était forcement une mauvaise blague. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il n'était pas ici parce qu'il était l'âme sœur de ce démon. De cet être qui lui faisait quand même peur. Et il allait devoir passer sa vie avec lui? Il ne se sentait absolument pas attiré par ce démon. Il était fasciné, impressionné mais le craignait également. Rien de plus. Il n'osa cependant protester.

Arthur haussa un sourcil devant cette réponse si pauvre. Quelque chose lui disait que l'autre n'acceptait pas la situation aussi bien qu'il l'aurait apprécié. Chose compréhensible quelque part.

Il décida d'élargir un peu les possibilités de son invité:«Désormais tu peux te promener dans tout le manoir. Du moment que tu ne viens pas dans mes appartements.» Il laissa passer un temps de silence, puis reprit du même ton tranquille «Évite de ressortir cette fois, je ne serais pas toujours là pour te sauver. Les individu comme celui qui t'a attaqué sont rares mais il y a des vampires dans le coin ces temps-ci.»

Francis sentit la curiosité l'envahir et ne put s'empêcher de demander «Des vampires?

- Oui. Ils ne s'en prennent pas aux liés mais vu que notre lien n'est pas vraiment créé, je préférerais que tu ne prenne pas de risques.»

Fasciné, l'autre retint ses questions, ne voulant pas sembler trop intéressé. Il ne voulait pas abuser de la patience de son hôte. Et entendre parler de ''lien non fait'' l'inquiétait un peu. Il ne voulait pas donner l'envie de le faire au démon.

«Et...

- Oui?

- Comment je dois vous appeler au juste?

- Arthur, et tutoie moi. On va être amené à se voir très souvent.»

Francis se sentit agacé. Il aurait aimé avoir le choix et on décidait de sa vie sans lui demander d'abord. Maintenant il devait traiter avec un démon et lui parler familièrement. Il aurait aimé une vie qu'il aurait choisie mais cela ne semblait pas être possible. Il était bien ici c'était vrai, il était correctement traité et nourri, il allait bien alors qu'il aurait sûrement attrapé une pneumonie dans son monde. N'avait-il pas été malade à son arrivé ici? Il préférait ne pas penser à ce qui se serait passé sans l'intervention du démon. Mais que l'autre lui ait sauvé la vie ne lui donnait pas le droit de décider que ils étaient liés pour la vie. Il eut envie de défier le démon, de se moquer de lui mais le souvenir de la bataille de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Il sentit son courage s'envoler en repensant à la puissance de l'être face à lui. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de le provoquer alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas très bien.

«Très bien...Arthur.»

* * *

«Arthur!»

Matthew, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit était venu au manoir mais il semblait effaré. Le démon fronça les sourcils et le laissa entrer, l'emmenant ensuite dans son salon privé. Une fois qu'il eut demandé du thé à son serviteur, il fit signe à son petit frère de s'asseoir. Celui-ci était essoufflé, il avait apparemment volé à vive allure pour venir ici.

«Qui a-t-il Mattie?»

Le surnom affectueux fit sourire un court instant le jeune démon avant qu'il ne reprenne un air sérieux. «J'ai appris quelque chose par Roderich, qui a retrouvé des archives pour moi.»

Arthur fronça les sourcils, cela semblait suffisamment important pour que le plus jeune soit venu ici. Il hocha la tête et fit, doucement «Que se passe-t-il? Qu'as-tu appris? Est-ce que ça concerne ton frère?»

Matthew prit une grande inspiration et commença «Non il n'y rien de nouveau sur Alfred. Les archives le marquent bien comme mon jumeau, qu'il est un djinn alors que je suis un démon, que notre cas est suffisamment rare pour être souligné, même dans notre famille. Non j'ai appris que j'avais un autre frère.

- Un autre?» fit Arthur en se redressant, soudainement intéressé. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça. Et cela l'intriguait. Il se pencha et demanda «Comment n'a tu jamais pu en entendre parler.

- J'ai d'abord trouver sa trace sur les registres de la famille. C'est un Djinn comme Alfred. Et c'est mon grand frère. S'il était là il aurait ton âge.

- Un Djinn? Mon pauvre Mattie, tu es entouré.» le plaignit Arthur dans un tentative pour faire de l'humour. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les djinns et ne perdait pas une occasion pour les tourner en dérision. «Qu'a-t-il de si spécial?

- Il n'était pas là lors de la disparition de mon clan. Il était arrivé un accident de magie quelques mois plus tôt et il avait disparu. C'est pour ça que je ne me souviens pas du tout de lui, j'étais trop petit à cette époque. J'avais trois ou quatre ans.» expliqua-t-il, ne sachant pas comment arriver à la partie suivante qui concernait aussi son frère adoptif.

«Pourtant tu te souviens d'Alfred.

- C'est mon jumeau Arthur, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.» Il attendit quelques instants, car le serviteur venait de revenir avec le thé. Il prit sa tasse et but une petite gorgée avant de poursuivre ses explications «Non la raison pour laquelle je suis venue te concerne aussi.

- Comment ça?

- Les archives de la famille parlent d'un accident de magie qui a brûlé de paysage et impliqué un jeune démon avec qui mon frère était ami. Chose d'autant plus étrange que à l'époque les deux famille ne s'entendaient pas.

- Et? Que viens-je faire là-de...» Il s'interrompit, comprenant soudain. Cet accident de magie, c'était le sien. Cet enfant qu'il voyait flou dans ses rêves quand il se rappelait de cette époque, c'était ce garçon. «Tu pense que l'accident de magie qui m'a fait perdre la mémoire est celui au court duquel ton frère a disparu?

- Je ne crois pas, j'en suis certain. Il avait 7 ans, comme toi. Il me ressemblait apparemment.

- Incroyable, pourquoi ne me l'a-t-on jamais dit?

- Parce que tu avais été traumatisé au point de perdre la mémoire.»  
Arthur haussa les épaules. Et soudain quelque chose tilta dans son esprit. Francis avait sept ans quand on l'avait retrouvé, amnésique dans la rue dans le monde des humain, il parlait une autre langue, et cette étrange impression quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, cette impression de lien inachevé. «Matthew.

-Que t'arrive-t-il Arthur? Tu es tout pâle.

- Comment s'appelait ton frère?

- Pourquoi?

- Je t'expliquerait si la réponse correspond à ce que je pense.

- Très bien, très bien. Il s'appelait Francis.»

La tasse de thé que tenait Arthur tomba au sol.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	10. Memoria II

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Un certain nombre et pour le moment essentiellement Arthur, Elizaveta et Francis

**Parings**: Plusieurs...

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

******Chapitre 10: Memoria II**

* * *

Arthur tenta de se reprendre. C'était impossible, même si tout semblait correspondre. Francis n'était pas un démon, un djinn sinon il l'aurait senti. Et qu'est ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là? Il ne savait pas et cela l'énervait. Un accident de magie ne privait pas quelqu'un de son identité de démon ou de djinn. Francis devrait avoir des pouvoirs.

«Arthur?»

Il releva les yeux vers Matthew qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Il était resté un long moment sans rien dire, perdu dans ses pensées. Se redressant, ramassant sa tasse de thé, il fit, dans un sourire d'excuse: «Excuses-moi, je réfléchissais.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir le nom de mon frère? Pour voir si cela te rappelait quelque chose?

- En gros. Mais rien, rien que du flou.

- Désolé.»

Arthur but une gorgée de thé, et fixa son regard sur son frère «Mais il n'y a pas que ça. J'ai été surpris par les coïncidences qui existe entre ton frère et mon lié.

- Coïncidences?» fit le plus jeune, se redressant, soudainement intéressé par la tournure de la conversation.

«Il s'appelle Francis, il a perdu la mémoire, comme moi, pour ce qui précède ses 7 ans. Il a été trouvé dans la rue, blessé et amnésique à cet âge là. Il parlait une autre langue, inconnu des humains.

- Mais tu n'as rien remarqué sur lui?

- Sur une éventuelle nature de djinn? Non et pourtant je suis fort pour les détecter. J'ai senti quelque chose de spécial venant de lui mais rien ne laisse présager que ça pourrait être un des nôtres.

- Alors ce n'est pas lui.» soupira Matthew, déçu car pendant un instant il avait espéré que ça soit bien son frère. Son espoir s'était éteint bien vite.

«Il y a peut-être un moyen de savoir...» fit soudain le plus vieux, un air pensif sur le visage.

L'intérêt de son frère adoptif fut immédiat «Lequel?

- Il a un pendentif, un pendentif qu'il avait quand on l'a trouvé et qu'il a toujours. Si je pouvais le voir de près, peut-être donne-t-il une information.

- Un pendentif comme le mien?» fit le jeune démon en retirant le sien pour le montrer à Arthur, c'était une petite médaille en or avec une fleur de lys gravée dessus, avec ses initiales derrière.

«Je verrais le sien et je t'enverrais un message pour te dire la réponse.

- Mais comment aurais-tu pu passer à côté de sa nature si c'est bien lui?

- Il n'y a qu'une seule hypothèse qui pourrait expliquer la situation.

- Laquelle?»

Arthur resta silencieux quelques instants, comme s'il réfléchissait, et un vague sourire apparut sur ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes «Que ses pouvoirs ont été scellés. Du coup sa nature est enfermée et il n'est plus qu'un humain normal.

- Et si c'est ça, il est possible de faire l'opération inverse? De le desceller?

- Oui. Mais ne t'emballe pas Mattie, on n'est sûr de rien pour le moment.»

L'enthousiasme du plus jeune retomba et il soupira «Tu as raison, rien n'est certain, autant ne pas me faire de faux espoirs.» Il réfléchit quelques instants puis demanda soudain «Comment un accident de magie aurait pu sceller des pouvoirs et une nature de démon?»

Arthur regarda sa tasse de thé, les yeux dans le vague puis fit, doucement mais d'un ton qui tremblait légèrement «Cela signifierait seulement une chose.

- Quoi donc?

- Que ce n'était pas vraiment un accident. Pas totalement.» En disant ces mots, Arthur resserra sa prise sur sa tasse de thé. Une étrange impression le tenaillait. Un mélange d'angoisse et d'autre chose. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il tenta à nouveau de se rappeler de quelque chose mais ne récolta qu'une migraine qui le fit grimacer. Il but une gorgée de thé pour se calmer.

Matthew n'avait pas fait attention aux expressions de l'autre blond, occupé lui-même à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait appris, s'emballant à nouveau «Tu veux dire que c'était les mêmes que ceux qui ont attaqué mon clan? Mais pourquoi ont-ils fait ça? Pourquoi auraient-ils encore attaqués un si jeune djinn? Mes deux frères avaient quelque chose de spécial ou quoi?

- Probablement mais encore une fois, on n'est sûr de rien tant qu'on a pas établi que le Francis qui est sous mon toit aujourd'hui est bien ton frère. Ne faisons pas de théories tant qu'on n'a rien établi.

- Mais l'accident de magie qui te concerne était bien une explosion de ta propre magie non?

- Il a du se passer quelque chose pour que je provoque ça. Ce n'est pas arrivé sans raison. D'après ma famille, je maîtrisais très bien mes pouvoirs pour mon âge.

- D'après les archives.» continua Matthew, pensif «La magie de mon frère s'est fait sentir en même temps que la tienne.

- Quoi?» s'exclama Arthur en se redressant, surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler de ça et il n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi personne ne lui avait rien dit? Il était à la fois en colère contre ceux qui lui avaient caché la vérité et aussi déçu de cet état de fait. Il aurait aimé qu'on lui dise plus tôt tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ça faisait un choc de savoir tout brusquement comme ça.

Son frère adoptif cligna des yeux «Tu ne savais pas?

- Non. Personne ne m'a rien dit. On m'a juste dit que j'avais perdu le contrôle de ma magie.

- Ce n'était pas un combat, vous étiez trop jeunes et surtout vous étiez très proches, ça tout le monde le savait mais personne n'a pas établir ce qui s'était passé, surtout que tu ne te souvenais de rien.

- Hum...»

La possibilité que Francis soit bien celui dont il parlait devenait un peu plus forte à chaque fois, tout ces coïncidences, le nom, la perte de mémoire et cette impression étrange de lien inachevé qu'il avait ressenti, comme s'il l'avait déjà vu.

«Quand j'ai vu Francis pour la première fois, j'ai eu une drôle d'impression. Comme si un lien avait déjà été créer entre nous alors que je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant.

- Et si c'est bien mon frère, tu étais censé être proche de lui. Un lien peut être créer enfant, même s'il ne devient effectif qu'une fois les deux concernés adultes.

- Il faudrait plutôt faire un test pour voir si sa nature de djinn a bien été scellée. Ça et le pendentif devraient être suffisants.

* * *

Francis se décolla du mur, le cœur battant. Au début il n'avait pas voulu espionner son hôte mais quand il avait entendu son nom il n'avait pu s'en empêcher et ce qu'il avait entendu le bouleverser. Mais il n'osait y croire, ils se trompaient forcement. Il était un humain et il le saurait s'il avait des pouvoir, il le saurait s'il était un...djinn. Et il n'avait pas compris la plupart des choses dont les deux démons avaient parlé.

«C'est faux.» chuchota-t-il, d'une voix à peine audible.

D'accord il ne se souvenait de rien précédant ses 7 ans et chaque tentative pour se souvenir se soldait par des maux de tête. A l'époque, la seule chose dont il se rappelait était son nom. D'accord il avait un pendentif qui...il le sortit pour le regarder. C'était une petite médaille en or marquée d'une fleur de lys et ce qui était sûrement les initiales de son nom derrière.

_Rien de particulier._

Il faisait d'étranges rêves où il volait, où il jouait avec un enfant aux yeux verts. Mélange de souvenirs et simples rêves peut-être mais ça ne prouvait rien. Rien du tout. Des souvenirs transformés en rêves, rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans.  
Et cette étrange impression quand il avait vu le démon pour la première fois, comme s'il l'avait déjà rencontré mais ne s'en souvenait pas.

_S'il était un démon lui aussi, pourquoi était-il si faible? Pourquoi était-il incapable de se défendre? Pourquoi ne guérissait-il pas aussi vite et bien que son hôte?  
Parce qu'il avait été scellé? Il n'y croyait pas.  
Ce n'était pas possible, il n'était pas comme eux._

Mais si c'était vrai, ça voulait dire qu'il avait un frère. Mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Il avait été seul si longtemps qu'il refusait de croire à tout ça. C'était forcement une erreur. Ils se faisaient des idées, ils le verraient bien assez vite.  
Il fronça les sourcils. Tout cela était faux. Il avait presque eu de faux espoirs en les écoutant mais cela ne pouvait être vrai, c'était forcement une erreur. Il n'était pas un démon, il n'en avait aucune capacités, aucun pouvoirs. Comment cela serait-il possible?  
Il ne les croyait pas.  
Quand ils verraient son pendentif, ils comprendraient qu'ils avaient tout faux et tout reprendrait comme avant ces fausses nouvelles.

_Alors pourquoi était-il si déçu à cette idée?_

Parce que cela lui ouvrait des possibilités? Parce qu'il gagnait en quelque sorte une famille, même si cela se réduisait à un frère? Parce qu'il n'aurait plus de raison de craindre son hôte? Parce qu'il saurait enfin quel était son passé, qui il était vraiment?  
Il soupira et s'éloigna de la porte. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils sachent qu'il était là et qu'il les espionnait.

_Qui était-il vraiment?  
Disaient-ils la vérité à son sujet?  
Saurait-il un jour son passé?_

Soudain un mal de tête plus fort que les autres le prit, le faisant grimacer. Il s'adossa au mur, tandis que des images prenaient place dans son esprit.

_«Francis, fais moins de bruit mon chéri, tes frères font la sieste.» Une voix douce, venue d'une silhouette de grande taille, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux violets._

«Grand frère, grand frère, joue avec nous.» Deux petites silhouettes en tenue blanche et bleu et blanche et rouge tiraient sur sa tunique pour attirer son attention.

Un manoir, une plaine et un village au loin.  
Sécurité, bien-être. Il était chez lui, et ne pensait qu'à s'amuser.

«Grand frère, regarde je vole.» fit un enfant de trois ou quatre ans, ses yeux bleus pétillant d'amusement tandis qu'il se maintenait en l'air en battant ses ailes dorés.

«Grand frère, lis moi une histoire.» fit un enfant du même âge que l'autre, mais aux yeux violets et aux cheveux ondulés, tendant un livre coloré.

Il volait dans le ciel, regardant la forêt aux couleurs d'automne sous lui, se dirigeant vers un endroit précis. Un endroit où l'attendait un enfant aux yeux verts. La petit silhouette se tourna vers lui et dit «Tu es en retard.  
- Désolé mon lapin, mes petits frères voulaient que je leurs raconte une histoire.  
- Je ne suis pas ton lapin, pourquoi me donnes-tu toujours ce surnom stupide?  
- Où est le problème? C'est mignon.  
- Je ne suis pas mignon.  
- D'accord Arthur, d'accord» Il rit, amusé par la conversation et la tête que faisait son ami.  
L'enfant aux yeux verts eut une moue boudeuse, puis fit jaillir deux ailes noires de son dos. Un sourire narquois ourla ses lèvres. «Je parie que je suis plus rapide que toi.»

Une silhouette sombre, menaçante. Une lueur noire, une douleur à la tête, un cri qui n'était pas le sien et une explosion de lumière. Son propre cri qui retentissait encore dans ses oreilles.

«Francis, Francis.»

Il se rendit compte que le cri qu'il entendait était le sien, qu'il poussait à cet instant-même. Le visage inquiet du démon entra dans son champs de vision. Il vit les deux yeux verts surmonté d'énormes sourcils. Cela lui disait quelque chose et un écho se fit entendre dans son esprit.

_«Tu ressemble à une chenille doré comme ça. Tes sourcils et tes cheveux longs...  
- Ne te moque pas de moi! C'est pas drôle» L'enfant se mordit la lèvre et tapa du pied par terre avant de dire d'un ton agacé «Fais quelque chose au lieu de rire.»_

Cet enfant...c'était la même personne que ce démon qui se tenait devant lui? Il ne savait pas mais cela y ressemblait bien.

_«Arthur, Arthur attends moi.»_

La lumière se fit dans son esprit et il chuchota, presque interrogatif «Arthur?» Puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

******A Suivre**


	11. Lukas le Magicien

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Beaucoups, pour le moment essentiellement Arthur et Francis

**Parings**: Plusieurs...

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Lukas le Magicien **

* * *

Arthur faisait les cents pas dans sa salle de travail, devant la cheminée allumée. Il récapitulait tout ce qu'il savait. D'abord le pendentif correspondait bel et bien. C'était le même que celui de Matthew, seules les initiales changeaient. Ensuite il sentait une énergie magique depuis peu qui émanait de son lié, comme un mur qui se fissurait. Les pouvoirs de Francis devaient être rapidement libéré avant qu'une explosion de magie n'ait lieu. Heureusement ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Il avait le temps de faire venir un magicien qui était spécialiste des scellés. Le faire venir en plein milieu de la nuit serait difficile mais il se déplacerait pour une urgence, même si le prix serait en conséquence.

«Maître Arthur?»

Il se retourna vers son serviteur. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noir attachés en queue de cheval, aux yeux verts et à la peau bronzée. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui faisait l'étrangeté du nouveau venu. Il avait des écailles ici et là à la place de sa peau, et deux crocs dépassait de sa bouche. C'était un Naja, un homme-serpent. C'était une sorte de démon mineur. Arthur avait sauvé celui-ci des années auparavant et en remerciement il travaillait pour lui. Il avait un frère qui se trouvait être Antonio, un autre Naja qui voyageait beaucoup de part le monde.

«Oui Marco?

- Il s'est réveillé. Il te réclame.

- Merci. Toujours pas de nouvelles de Lukas?

- Non. Il doit être en chemin.»

Arthur hocha la tête, pensif. Il espérait que le magicien ne mettrait pas trop de temps à venir car la situation était précaire. Mais pour le moment, il fallait éviter toute émotion trop forte à son invité, car cela pourrait précipiter un flux de pouvoir non contrôlé. Et ça, le démon ne le souhaitait pas.

«D'accord, préviens moi quand il sera là. Je vais voir Francis.»

L'autre hocha la tête et repartit, se dirigeant vers le rez-de-chaussé du manoir pour attendre la venue de celui qui devait venir sous peu.

«Il me réclame hein?» A cette question qui n'attendait pas de réponse, Arthur sourit, flatté de cette situation mais sachant qu'il allait sans doute devoir répondre à des questions car l'autre les avait sans aucun doute espionner (il l'avait bien remarqué) et devait s'interroger sur pas mal de choses dont Matthew et lui avaient parlé. «Allons-y»

Il traversa le manoir, passant dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant les appartements de son invité, il hésita avant de frapper puis toqua, avant de pousser la porte.  
Francis était allongé dans le grand lit, un chiffon humide sur le front (la magie mal maîtrisée provoquait de la fièvre), il regardait le plafond et chuchota, d'une voix calme «Je t'attendais.

- Tu voulais me voir?» demanda Arthur en s'asseyant à son chevet. Il savait que le moment des révélations était arrivé. Il allait devoir fournir des explications et peut-être allait avoir des éclaircissements.

- Je voulais des réponses. Et tu es le seul à pouvoir me les donner.

- Comme quoi?

- Qui suis-je?» Il laissa passer quelques instants de silence puis continua «Je sais que je...j'ai des souvenirs étranges que je n'avais pas avant. Des souvenirs où je me vois enfant, avant de perdre la mémoire. Des souvenirs où je te vois toi. Je suppose que c'est toi. Un enfant appelé Arthur, qui a des ailes noires, des yeux verts et de gros sourcils comme les tiens.

- Je...» Ça, le démon ne s'y attendait pas. Il fut prit de court et n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Mais les pensées se mêlaient dans son esprit. De quoi se souvenait Francis? Jusqu'à quel point sa mémoire était-elle revenue? Il ne savait pas mais était bien décidé à en savoir plus.

«Je suis de ce monde?» Il avait beaucoup réfléchit, et en était arrivé à cette conclusion, la seule solution possible qui allait de pair avec les souvenirs qui hantaient son esprit. Et qui étaient les deux jeunes enfants qui étaient dans sa mémoire. L'un d'eux était-il bien ce Matthew qui semblait être ami avec Arthur?

«Oui. Tu fais parti du clan de la Rose et du Lys. Un clan mêlant des Djinn et des Démons. Tu es apparemment le fils aîné du chef du clan. Et son héritier d'ailleurs. Tu es un Djinn comme ta mère. Tu avais deux petits frères, Matthew et Alfred. De toute ton clan, il ne te reste que quelques personnes et surtout Matthew, le seul démon survivant.

- Pourquoi, que s'est-il passé?» Francis se redressa, malgré le vertige qui le prit, car il voulait savoir qui avait détruit sa famille. Une famille dont il venait juste de se souvenir (si peu) et qui n'était déjà plus là. Il était adulte mais cela lui faisait mal de savoir que tout reposait maintenant sur sa mémoire.

«On l'ignore. Matthew cherche toujours des réponses et est souvent en voyage à cause de ça.

Et si je suis un djinn, pourquoi n'ai jamais eu de pouvoirs?» Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, sa tête lui faisant un mal de chien. Il était pourtant bien un humain, fragile et faible, il avait souvent été malade dans sa jeunesse et même à l'âge adulte. Il avait du mal à croire à tout ça, soudainement c'était bien trop et sa mémoire était encore un peu flou, cela se résumait à des flashs, des images mais pas à quelque chose de bien concret. Peut-être était-ce mieux comme ça.

«Apparemment, tes pouvoirs ont été scellés. Sûrement par celui qui nous a attaqué ce jour-là.

- Mais qui? Qui aurait attaqué deux enfants?»

Arthur soupira. Lui aussi aurait aimé savoir mais cela lui était impossible. «Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens moi-même de rien. Mais il est possible que cela soit les mêmes personnes que celle qui ont attaqué ton clan.»

Francis serra les dents. Qu'il aurait aimé que sa mémoire ne lui fasse pas défaut. Il aurait tant aimé avoir des réponses à ses questions. Si seulement Arthur ou lui pouvait se souvenir de quelque chose.

«Reposes-toi maintenant. Un magicien va venir pour enlever le scellé sur tes pouvoirs.»

* * *

Arthur se tenait face au magicien. Celui-ci avait des yeux violet et des cheveux argenté retenus sur un côté par une barrette. Il avait le teint pâle et un air sérieux. Habillé de vêtements essentiellement bleus et blancs, il tenait à la main un bâton relativement long, terminé par une gemme de belle taille et de couleur violette. Une étrange aura l'accompagnait.  
«Alors comme ça, on me dérange en plein milieu de la nuit pour une urgence?» commença le sorcier d'un ton mordant, un petit sourire calculateur aux lèvres.

«C'est une urgence en effet Lukas. Un scellé devenu instable, il faut le lever.»

Le magicien prit le verre de vin posé sur la petite table entre eux et but une gorgée, sans quitter son client des yeux. «Un scellé ne devient pas instable sans raison.

- Je n'en connais pas la raison. Le fait est que sa magie est instable et que le scellé devient dangereux.»

Lukas hocha la tête «Pour lui et pour les autres, je m'en doute.» Il reposa son verre avant de croiser les bras, sans quitter son petit sourire calculateur. « Pour qui est-ce?

Un Djinn.» admit Arthur du bout des lèvres. Il avait envie d'en dire le moins possible mais savait que certaines informations seraient inévitablement dites.

- Qui aurait scellé les pouvoirs d'un djinn? D'un démon je comprendrais mais là...» Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, le sous-entendu planant entre eux.

Arthur plissa les yeux et répondit, froidement «Je ne sais pas.» Toute ces questions l'agaçaient, il n'en connaissait pas les réponses et cela le frustrait.

L'autre eut un sourire plus moqueur, et lâcha d'un ton narquois:«Tu ne sais pas grand chose en définitive.

- Beaucoup d'informations demeurent obscures.

- Je vois.» Il joua avec son bâton pendant quelques secondes puis demanda, l'air de rien «Quand sa magie a-t-elle commencée à se manifester?

- Il y a quelques heures. Le temps de te prévenir et que tu vienne.

- D'accord.» Il se frotta le menton, pensif et reprit, d'un ton égal «Et as-tu une idée de l'âge du scellé?»

Le démon réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre «Il a 26 ans, le scellé à du être posé quand il avait 7 ans. Donc presque 20 ans. Il a vécu pendant tout ce temps dans le monde des humains.

- Hum, effectivement je vois pourquoi le scellé a faibli et devient dangereux pour lui. A-t-il des problèmes de mémoire?»

Arthur se redressa, surpris et demanda, avant même d'avoir réfléchit:«Comment le sais-tu?

- Ça arrive souvent, et le fait de se souvenir peut agir sur le scellé, je dirais donc qu'une petite partie de sa mémoire a du resurgir.

- Alors, tu pense pouvoir faire quelque chose?

- Je ne pense pas, j'en suis certain. Mais il faudra y mettre le prix. Et tu paye d'avance, je travaille mieux quand l'or est dans ma poche.» Son sourire se volatilisa tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, et qu'il tendait la main, son visage prenant un air terriblement sérieux.

Le démon plissa les yeux, l'air soudain menaçant mais sortit une bourse de sa cape et la lança, sans mot dire, sur la table, à côté du verre vide. «Il y a plus qu'assez là-dedans.

- Merci.» Il empocha la sommes et eut un sourire plus aimable «Donc je retire le sceau.

- Et tu garde ça pour toi.» gronda Arthur, perdant son ton aimable, devenant presque dangereux tandis qu'il dominait le magicien de toute sa taille, ses ailes noires soudain sorties. «Il y a aussi le prix de ton silence dans la bourse. Sans oublier que...» Une griffe frôla la joue de l'humain qui ne cilla pas, et le démon siffla à voix basse «...Tu ne voudrais pas que la confédération des mages apprennent que tu as joué avec les invocations n'est-ce pas?

- C'est demandé si aimablement.» railla Lukas, qui n'avait même pas frémit, mais qui savait bien que la menace n'était pas lancée au hasard et que l'autre avait les moyens de l'appliquer. «Et si tu me montrais où est le djinn en question?

- Suis-moi.

- Encore une petite chose.» intervint le magicien en s'immobilisant, prenant un ton soudain très sérieux, montrant par là qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Arthur haussa un sourcil «Quoi?

- Je travaille toujours seul.

- Et?

- Je ne veux pas t'avoir sur le dos pendant que je lèverais le sceau. J'ai besoin de calme pour me concentrer correctement.

- Je...» Ça il n'en était pas question, pensa le démon, refusant de laisser Francis seul avec le sorcier, même pour un temps court. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer mais n'en eut pas le temps.

Lukas le regarda dans les yeux, et asséna, sans perdre son calme:«Ton lié peut bien survivre quelques minutes sans toi. Il ne risque rien et je ne suis pas à mon premier essai.»

Arthur s'étrangla presque, perdant sa superbe pendant quelques secondes. Comment l'autre avait-il fait pour deviner que Francis était son lié? Il ne savait pas et détestait être ainsi prit de court, n'aimant pas perdre le contrôle total de la situation «Comment...

- Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner.» Il eut un sourire malicieux «Je garderais ça pour moi.»

* * *

**A Suivre**


	12. Les 7 clefs

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Beaucoups, pour le moment essentiellement Arthur et Francis

**Parings**: Plusieurs...

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Les 7 clefs.**

* * *

Arthur se concentra, écartant les bras tandis qu'une aura bleutée l'entourait. Il relâcha sa magie, faisant s'illuminer le pentacle sous ses pieds tandis que des formules s'échappaient de ses lèvres, assez rapidement. Un flux de magie illumina la pièce, et les murs brillèrent pendant un court instants avant que tout ne s'éteigne. Le démon reprit son souffle, lentement, tandis qu'il se redressait, époussetant ses vêtements pour enlever la poussière qui s'y était déposé.

«Et voilà.»

Il avait étonnement réussi, comme quoi tout était une question de motivation et non pas de talent chez lui. Il avait lancé un sort de protection de sa demeure. En clair seuls ceux dont il avait prononcé le nom dans sa formule pouvaient entrer dans le manoir, et seuls ceux invités par lui pourraient ensuite être ses invités. C'était une précaution qu'il préférait prendre suite à ses découvertes à propos de Francis. C'était une sécurité facile à poser et il ne s'en était pas privé.

«Maintenant, personne ne pourra s'en prendre à lui sans me passer sur le corps d'abord. Et je pourrais contrôler qui passe sur mes terres.»

_C'était plus prudent._

Il ne savait pas qui les avait attaqué ou qui avait éliminé le clan de Matthew mais il préférait ne pas prendre de risques, estimant que le responsable pouvait toujours être quelque part, et même si la présence de Francis restait secrète, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

«Je me demande si Lukas a fini.»

Désoeuvré après que le magicien lui ait dit qu'il voulait travailler sans l'avoir sur le dos, il s'était rabattu sur une tâche autre: protéger le manoir contre toute intrusion. Et il venait juste de finir. Il se demandait si son invité avait terminé aussi de son côté.  
Il remonta les escaliers, quittant la cave de la demeure, et retournant vers le premier étage. Il marchait dans le couloir quand il remarqua quelqu'un qui l'attendait, appuyé contre un mur.

«Lukas.

- J'ai terminé...et toi aussi apparemment.

- On ne peux rien te cacher. Tu détectes toujours aussi bien la magie des autres.»

Le magicien sourit et se redressa, avant de dire, d'une voix calme «Le sceau est levé, il avait vraiment été mal mis. Soit ça a été mal fait, soit quelque chose a déconcentré le lanceur.»  
Arthur avait une vague idée de ce qui avait pu déconcentré celui ou celle qui les avait attaqué Francis et lui. Sa propre explosion de magie avait du provoquer quelque chose qui n'était pas prévu dans les plans de ce ou ces ennemi(s). «Merci Lukas.

- Il devrait se sentir vite mieux. Mais il va falloir lui apprendre rapidement à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, il n'est pas habitué, enfin...plus habitué plutôt, à sa magie.

- Je vois, je connais un peu les djinns, je l'aiderais.

- Je pensais que tu ne les aimais pas.» releva celui aux mèches blanches, d'un ton presque malicieux. Il savait bien que le démon en face de lui n'appréciait guère les djinn, comme beaucoup de son espèce.  
D'un ton supérieur, comme si c'était une évidence, l'autre répliqua «Je n'ai jamais dis ça.»  
Le magicien eut un petit rire mais n'insista pas, se décollant du mur et se tournant vers son hôte, le bâton à la main «J'ai donc terminé et il dort. Je vais repartir chez moi.

- Tu veux que je t'escorte? La forêt n'est pas sûre la nuit. Tu pourrais te faire attaquer.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai un protecteur.

- Je vois et bien dans ce cas, je te souhaite une bonne fin de nuit.

- Toi aussi. Encore une chose...

- Quoi?

- La lettre que je t'ai donné en arrivant, tu l'as bien lu ou tu as oublié?» Le fin sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres montrait qu'il était persuadé que c'était sorti de la tête du démon.

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux. Quand il était arrivé, Lukas lui avait remis une lettre en précisant qu'elle venait de Roderich, mais il ne l'avait pas lu immédiatement, trop pris par son marché avec le magicien puis par son sort. Il avait complètement oublié la lettre. «Non c'est juste que je n'ai pas eu le temps de la lire.

- Bien entendu. Et bien je te laisse, j'ai du chemin à faire avant de rentrer.» Et le magicien s'éloigna dans le couloir, sans rien dire de plus, se dirigeant lentement vers les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte claqua dans le silence du manoir.

Le maître de lieux se dirigea vers sa chambre, et s'assit sur son lit, dépliant la lettre. Il vit les lignes écrites par son ami et plissa les yeux pour les lire.

_Arthur,_  
_Il faut que nous parlions._  
_Matthew a insisté pour avoir des informations et en temps que gardien de la mémoire je peux lui donner ce qu'il veut mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu viennes. Cela risque d'être long et difficile à expliquer mais je pense que les choses doivent être dites._  
_Viens la nuit prochaine._  
_Tu peux amener ton lié si tu veux. Ça le concerne aussi s'il est bien ce que vous pensez qu'il est._

Que voulait dire Roderich, qu'est-ce qu'il savait qui était un secret? Pourquoi décider de leurs révéler ça maintenant? Il se posait nombre de question et préféra ne pas se prendre la tête. Il saurait bien assez tôt. Et si on l'invitait à amener Francis, c'est ce cela devait être important. D'ailleurs il n'avait toujours pas organisé de rencontre entre Matthew et son frère. Était-ce une bonne idée que la première soit la nuit suivante? Non il allait inviter le jeune démon afin qu'il y ait discussion le jour-même, et ils iraient tous ensemble chez le couple. C'était plus prudent et ce serait plus simple.

* * *

Matthew hésitait avant de frapper à la porte, il se sentait nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer enfin son frère aîné, même si celui-ci ne devait pas se souvenir de lui, comme lui ne s'en rappelait pas d'ailleurs et il s'était bien creusé la tête. Il était en colère contre lui-même pour avoir oublier ce frère. D'accord ça faisait longtemps mais n'avait-il jamais réclamé Francis quand il était petit? Et si oui Arthur aurait du s'en apercevoir. Sauf que à l'époque Arthur était encore traumatisé par l'accident de magie dont il avait été victime et n'avait donc peut-être pas été attentif à ce qui l'entourait. Et puis Matthew n'avait que trois ou quatre ans à l'époque, il avait du oublier. Même s'il n'avait pas oublier son jumeau.

«Matthew?»

Il sursauta et vit Arthur juste devant lui. Le démon plus âgé souriait, et tenait la porte ouverte. Le plus jeune se demanda brièvement comment l'autre avait pu savoir qu'il était là alors qu'il n'avait même pas frappé.

«Comment as-tu su que j'étais là?

- J'ai placé un sort de protection sur le manoir. Je peux sentir quand quelqu'un franchit le dôme magique que j'ai placé. Même si tu fais partie des autorisés.» Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer son frère adoptif. Il le guida à travers le manoir jusqu'à la pièce principale. Elle était éclairée, un feu brûlait dans la cheminée et un jeune homme était assis dans un fauteuil.

Francis se leva pour faire face au arrivant. Il se sentait visiblement aussi nerveux que son frère, lui non plus ne savait pas comment agir, même si Arthur lui avait dit d'être naturel. «Bonjour.

- ...Bon...Bonjour.» Le démon balbutia d'une voix timide:«Heu...Je m'appelle Matthew. Enchanté de te connaître.

- Je m'appelle Francis. Ravi de te connaître aussi.» Il serra la main que lui tendait le plus jeune. Francis eut alors un flash dans son esprit. Un souvenir fusa en lui. _Il vit deux petits enfants de 3 ans qui le regardait, chacun tenant un livre. Ils étaient sous un arbre et il y avait un manoir en arrière plan. Tout était calme et paisible. Les deux petits étaient habillés de blanc et bleu pour l'un et de blanc et rouge pour l'autre.  
«Grand frère, Grand frère. Lis nous une histoire.  
- Celle avec des dragons.  
- Non celle avec des sirènes.»_

Il sursauta et regarda Matthew avec attention. Ces cheveux blond ondulés comme les siens, ces cheveux violets. Ça lui rappelait quelque chose, même s'il avait du mal à se souvenir. Des images vagues et floues. Mais sinon aucun souvenir précis. Il chercha quelque chose à dire puis demanda, avec hésitation «Qu'as-tu fais pendant toutes ces années?

- J'étais d'abord avec la famille d'Arthur. Ils ont prit soin de moi pendant un temps puis j'ai voyagé parce que je voulais savoir ce qui était arrivé à notre clan et à mon jumeau.

- Ton...Jumeau. C'était...» Il stoppa, tentant de se rappeler. Il plongea dans ses souvenirs. Et un mal de tête le prit. Mais il vit une image précise dans son esprit. _Un enfant vêtu de bleu et de blanc, ses grands yeux bleus brillants. «Grand frère, regarde.» Deux ailes dorés sortirent de son dos et il s'envola, faisant du sur-place à un mètre du sol «Je vole.  
- Fais attention Alfred.  
- Attrape-moi si tu peux.»_ Le souvenir s'effaça, le laissant un peu étourdi et il reprit, moins hésitant«.C'était...c'est..Alfred.»

Le visage de Matthew s'illumina, et il demanda, plein d'espoir «Tu te souviens de lui?

- Vaguement. Un ou deux souvenirs.»

* * *

La fin de la journée était arrivée bien vite et ils durent cesser leurs discussions pour se préparer à aller chez celui qui les avait convoqués. Matthew espérait les réponses qu'il attendait depuis longtemps, Arthur espérait en savoir enfin plus et Francis se demandait pourquoi il était invité lui-aussi. Il avait encore du mal à se sentir concerné.

«Tu ne sais pas voler, je vais te porter. Même si je te donnais un cours maintenant, ça ne suifferait pas à te faire voler jusque chez Roderich» déclara Arthur, faisant face à son lié, qui haussa un sourcil.

Il gardait un souvenir précis de la dernière fois que cela était arrivé et il avait été secoué de façon assez importante. C'était une façon pour le démon de se venger de la fugue. Francis s'en doutait mais du coup il se méfiait. Le Djinn déglutit et demanda, d'une voix un peu tremblante «C'est loin?

- Je vole vite donc ça ne devrait pas être trop long.» répondit Arthur, souriant d'un air confiant et vantard. Lui se réjouissait de porter son lié dans ses bras sur une certaine distance, il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de profiter d'une proximité pour le moment ou ils en étaient encore au stade de la simple discussion.

Matthew eut un petit rire «Je crois que t'entendre dire que tu vas vite ne le ravit pas. Ce ne sera pas trop confortable pour lui.

- Ne t'en fais pas tu ne risque absolument rien.» promit le démon, souriant d'un air angélique qui ne lui allait pas le moins du monde. «Allez on peut au moins essayer?»

Francis se doutait que s'ils essayaient ça serait jusqu'au manoir où ils allaient. «D'accord mais au retour je veux essayer par moi-même.

- D'accord. On te montrera et on t'aidera, on aura le temps au retour.» accorda Matthew, prenant de vitesse son frère adoptif.

Celui-ci eut une moue déçue mais ne protesta pas. Francis vint vers lui et le laissa le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne se sentait pas trop à l'aise comme ça. Ce n'était pas totalement inconfortable mais ça ne l'était pas non plus. Rapidement les deux démons décollèrent, passant au dessus de la forêt sous le coucher de soleil. La neige prenait les couleurs du crépuscule alors que le ciel s'embrasait.

Francis admirait la vue, le paysage qui défilait en dessous, mais osa finalement lever les yeux sur celui qui le portait. Arthur avait des ailes noires, semblables à des ailes de chauve-souris, qui battaient rapidement dans l'air. Francis les trouvait étrangement belles. Il aurait aimé les toucher mais n'osait pas, pas comme ça dans les airs et même au sol, il n'oserait pas. Comment demander ça à Arthur? Soudain le concerné baissa les yeux vers lui et Francis rougit malgré lui, détournant le regard avec gêne, troublé d'avoir été surpris à l'observer aussi franchement.

Arthur continua à battre des ailes, continuant sa route, mais maintenant il souriait, amusé par la situation. «On y sera bientôt.

- Comment sont ceux chez qui nous allons?

- Charmants. Nous y allons tôt pour éviter les enfants. Gilbert, leur fils aîné, est dans une période où il mord un peu tout. Il n'osera pas si je suis là cependant.

- D'accord.» Pour Francis la légende des vampires était ce qui se disait dans le monde des humains. Des créatures qui buvaient le sang, transformaient en vampire ceux qu'elles mordaient et se consumaient à la lumière du soleil. «Peux-tu me parler des vampires?

- Bien sûr. Il y a deux catégories. Les vampires et les semi-vampires. Les seconds étant le résultats de mariage entre humains et vampires. Ils ont des crocs et la faculté de boire le sang mais ne s'en servent pas et n'en éprouvent aucun besoin. Les vrais vampires sont consumés à la lumières du soleil mais les semis le supportent même s'ils sont affaiblis. Les premiers utilisent la magie et les second l'énergie spirituelle. Tout deux peuvent manger comme nous. A côté deux il y a la seconde catégorie: les démons-vampires. Il sont le résultat d'un...mélange entre démons et vampires. Ce mélange a déclenché certains pouvoirs mais a donné à nouveau le besoin de boire du sang,ce qui les rends plus dangereux. Ils ne supportent pas la lumière du soleil et utilisent la magie. Eux aussi peuvent manger comme nous.

- Donc ceux chez qui nous allons appartiennent à la seconde catégorie?

- Tout à fait.»

Il arrivèrent à la nuit tombante au manoir de Roderich. Arthur frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne leurs ouvrir. Il se tourna vers son lié et lui dit, d'un ton qui ne permettait pas vraiment de discussion. «A partir de maintenant, ne t'éloigne pas de moi.

- Pourquoi? Il n'y a pas de risques que je me fasse mordre non?

- Gilbert est imprévisible, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.»

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et Feliciano se fit voir dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il regarda les arrivants et dit, d'un ton timide «Maître Roderich vous attend ve~» Il ne posa pas de questions sur le présence d'un autre djinn, même s'il semblait mourir d'envie de savoir qui était cette nouvelle tête. Il n'osait pas poser la question à Arthur qui lui faisait toujours un peu peur. «Entrez».

Il les guida à travers des couloirs éclairés et ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une porte fermée. Feliciano frappa et ouvrit légèrement «Maître Roderich? Vos invités sont là.» Il s'écarta ensuite pour laisser entrer les trois invités.

Ceux-ci se retrouvèrent devant leur hôte qui venait de se servir un thé. Il prit le temps de boire une gorgée avant de lever les yeux vers eux. «Bienvenu. Asseyez-vous, la discussion sera sans doute longue. Les trois obtempérèrent et s'assirent, ils laissèrent leur hôte leurs servir un thé chacun et se rasseoir ensuite face à eux.

«Je vous remercie d'être venu.» Roderich se tenait devant eux, assis dans un large fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main. Il les fixait d'un air impassible. Matthew semblait impatient et Francis mal à l'aise. Pour sa part, Arthur se sentait fébrile comme si une pièce du puzzle allait enfin se mettre en place.

Le démon-vampire toussota et reprit «Bien. Pour bien comprendre la situation, il faut remonter plusieurs siècles en arrière. A l'époque un dangereux démon a tenté d'asservir le monde magique mais aussi celui des humains. Il y eut une guerre entre ses partisans et ceux qui voulaient l'arrêter. Finalement un magicien très puissant réussit un pari fou lors du combat contre lui. Il le scella dans une pierre qu'il avait créée avec sa magie. Et il créa également ce qu'on pourrait appeler des clés. Chacune d'entre elle fut mêlée à la magie d'une créature du monde magique. Une échoua aux vampires, une autre aux démons-vampires, une autre au loups-garous, une autre aux démons, une au clan des magiciens et deux aux djinns.

- Pourquoi les djinns en eurent deux?» Intervint Matthew, timidement. Il voulait tout comprendre de ce qui s'était passé. Et il voulait aussi comprendre le rapport entre ce qu'il écoutait et ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Roderich le regarda et répondit, du même ton calme et mesuré «Parce que leur magie était la plus efficace pour maintenait le scellé en place. Les clefs sont dissimulées chacune au cœur d'une personne et personne ne sait qui. C'est un secret entre les clans. Et cela dura pendant un long moment, les clefs se transmettaient par un sort de magie de génération en génération. Tant que le porteur est vivant, la clef reste valide et le scellé est maintenu.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire là-dedans. Sauf votre respect.» Fit Francis, qui écoutait, les sourcils froncés, se demandant bien où leur interlocuteur voulait en venir. «Je n'étais qu'un enfant à l'époque et je ne me souviens de rien d'ailleurs.» Il avait beau faire des efforts, tout restait flou et se limitait à quelques images.

«Vous faites bien de poser la question. La réponse est simple. Quelqu'un veut réveiller ce démon dont nous parlons et pour ce faire, il faut éliminer les clefs. Et justement le clan du Lys et de la Rose possédait deux clés. Les deux clés des djinns. Pourquoi s'en seraient-ils prit spécifiquement à Alfred dans le cas contraire? Ils ont délibérément épargnés Matthew qui est un démon mais s'en sont prit à ses deux frères qui étaient des djinns. D'ailleurs pourquoi attaquer Francis sinon? Il n'y avait aucune autre raison.

- Mais pourquoi confier les clefs à des enfants? C'était inconscient.

- Sauf que dans le cas des djinns, la magie de la clé se transmet d'elle-même à la naissance de l'héritier. Elle a quitté les deux précédents pour venir dans les deux jeunes qui étaient particulièrement doués pour leur âge. C'est aussi une façon pour le sort des clés de protéger le scellé, en changeant de porteur pour brouiller les pistes. On ne sait pas pourquoi elles agissent comme ça, elles sont les seules.

- Comment sais-tu que c'est ça la vraie raison?

- Parce que, dans les dernières années, des clans ont été attaqués. Au hasard ou presque. Un clan de vampire une année, un de démon une autre année. Comme si quelqu'un cherchait quelque chose. Sauf que depuis l'attaque du Clan de Matthew et Francis, les clans se protègent bien mieux et il n'y a pas eu de nouveaux cas aussi graves.

- Et que viens-je faire la dedans? Ma famille est susceptible de cacher la clé des démons?» interrogea Arthur, mal à l'aise. Décidément il avait bien fait de protéger son manoir. C'était vraiment plus prudent. Il savait désormais beaucoup plus de choses mais tout prenait une dimension plus effrayante. Si tout ce que disait Roderich était vrai, quelqu'un tentait de réveiller le démon scellé et cela était effrayant à imaginer.

Le gardien de la Mémoire posa sa tasse et secoua la tête, avant de dire, d'un ton toujours aussi calme:«Non. Car ton clan est celui du magicien ayant lancé le sort des clés. Celui qui a scellé le démon. La formule du sort a été mise au point par ta famille et détruite ensuite pour éviter que quelqu'un ne décide de créer un contre-sort.

- C'est pour cela que quelqu'un s'en prend à certains clans? Ils recherchent les clés? En éliminant les gardiens, il pense délivrer le démon?» Murmura celui aux yeux violets, mal à l'aise. Maintenant qu'il savait il se sentait à la fois soulagé et effrayé. Il savait pourquoi on s'en était prit à ses frères maintenant mais cela ne le rassurait pas. Car il savait que son jumeau n'était pas mort, il le sentait au fond de lui. Mais il ignorait où il était et cela le terrifiait.

«Je pense que c'est de cela dont il s'agit, j'ai déjà prévenu les autres gardiens de la mémoire mais même nous nous ignorons l'identité des porteurs. Pour le clan de Matthew et Francis, tout était logique, mais personne ne sait où va frapper le responsable la prochaine fois car s'il veut réveiller le démon, il ne va pas s'arrêter là.»

* * *

**A Suivre**


	13. Les Archives des Centaures

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Beaucoups, pour le moment essentiellement Arthur et Francis

**Parings**: Plusieurs...

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Les Archives des Centaures**

* * *

Arthur était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, les bras sous la tête. Il était pensif. Il songeait encore et encore à ce qu'avait dit Roderich. Cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas. Le fautif pouvait être toujours quelque part et surtout s'il avait vu que les clefs étaient encore presque toutes là.

D'ailleurs comment cette personne aurait pu connaître l'histoire des clefs? Les clans concernés en particulier? Les archives de la famille à ce sujet avaient été détruites, et rien à ce sujet n'avait subsisté. Rien.

Et si...Une idée lui vint et il se redressa, soudain inquiet. Non c'était impossible que son idée soit possible. Ce à quoi il pensait n'était pas possible.

Il se mit à faire les cents pas, incapable d'oublier ça. Son idée ne voulait pas partir et le harcelait.

_Ce n'était pas possible que ça puisse être ça. _

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers une penderie et en retira un manteau et s'enveloppa dedans. Il descendit et se dirigea vers la porte et se retrouva dehors.

«Maître?»

Il se retourna et regarda son serviteur. Marco semblait inquiet de le voir partir dans la nuit comme ça, sans prévenir personne. Arthur fit un signe rassurant au naja «Je pars régler une affaire importante, je serais de retour dans deux jours au mieux.» Il déploya ses ailes noires et ajouta, d'un ton plus léger «Veille bien sur Francis pendant mon absence.

- Très bien. Que dois-je lui dire concernant ton absence?»

Son serviteur était anormalement poli ce soir. Il devait être fatigué. Arthur haussa les épaules et répondit «Dis lui que j'avais des choses importantes à faire. Même si je doute qu'il se demande où je suis passé.» Et cette constatation l'attristait un peu. Il décolla et se retrouva dans le ciel. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre de la chambre de son lié. Il poussa un soupir et partit à toute vitesse dans une direction précise.

* * *

Arthur avait volé une partie de la nuit, et arrivait en fin d'après midi, épuisé par son long vol. il ne s'était pas octroyé une seule pause et n'avait rien avalé depuis des heures mais refusa de s'arrêter. Il fit quelques instants su sur-place au dessus de la grande ville encastrée dans la montagne. Les maisons et autres bâtiments étaient comme creusé dans la roche blanche, et cette couleur dominait partout en ville. De haut, on voyait que la cité avait la forme d'un dragon. Douce ironie pour une cité naine. Arthur admira un instant les bâtiment sculptés qui étaient véritablement magnifiques. Avec le soleil couchant qui rougissait la pierre blanche de la ville fortifiée, le spectacle était enchanteur. Il se posa sur une des places place de la ville, prêt d'une fontaine qui ne fonctionnait que difficilement, l'eau étant à moitié gelée. Il gravit les larges escaliers qui amenaient à la partie supérieur de la cité, voyant ici et là des nains et des humains qui vaquaient à leur occupations. Des odeurs de cuisine flottaient dans l'air et des rires provenaient des tavernes. Cet endroit grouillait de vie, et le démon se prit à sourire, de bonne humeur malgré sa fatigue et sa faim.

Il arriva vite devant un imposant bâtiment, et le regarda, admirant la façade blanche décorée et les fenêtres entourés de dorures avec un grand vitrail coloré représentant un dragon rouge et un chevalier. Les grandes portes sculptées lui faisaient face. Il inspira profondément et frappa, attendant ensuite que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Un bruit de sabot se fit entendre et un grincement précéda l'ouverture de la porte. Un centaure à la robe blonde et aux cheveux de même couleur, avec des yeux verts lui faisait face. «Je suis Feliks. Je m'occupe des gens qui viennent ici en visite. Que voulez vous?»

Le démon hocha la tête, pensif et regarda autour de lui, admirant une nouvelle fois la façade du bâtiment. Il entra ensuite sans attendre d'invitation. L'autre le suivit, les sourcils froncés mais sans rien dire. Finalement l'arrivant dit «Je suis Arthur Kirkland. Je suis un Démon et je fais partit du clan Kirkland.»

Le centaure reprit, curieux«Et genre...Tu viens faire quoi ici?

- Ce que beaucoup viennent faire ici. Je viens consulter les archives conservés en ces lieux par les centaures.» Répondit Arthur , un sourire aimable aux lèvres. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, admirant les hautes étagères couvertes de livres et de grimoires. «Je viens consulter quelque chose.

- Genre...quoi?

- Les archives de la famille Kirkland. Peux-tu m'emmener jusque là où elles se trouvent?

- C'est pas mon domaine mais je peux oui.» déclara Feliks, faisant signe au démon de le suivre, et e guidant à travers les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent dans une immense pièce pleine d'étagères qui croulaient sous les livres et les grimoire usés par les ans, la lumière entrait par les fenêtres et le vitrail projetait des traits de lueurs colorés sur le sol. Le plafond était une coupole sculptée, représentant des créatures de légendes et d'histoire. Un endroit magnifique qu'était l'une des bibliothèques les plus importantes du monde magiques, rassemblant des archives les plus importantes et les plus imprévisibles. Le centaure et le démon arrivèrent à une étagère où on voyait des grimoires de cuir rouge ou brun. Arthur le remercia et se mit aussitôt à chercher ce qu'il voulait. Il remarqua alors que le centaure était toujours «Merci.

- Genre...tu n'as plus besoin de moi?

- Non. Tu peux partir.» Dit-il d'un ton neutre, mais qui sous-entendait qu'il ne fallait pas insister. L'autre cligna des yeux mais obéit, s'éloignant à pas lent, presque à contre-coeur. Il aurait visiblement aimé des détails sur la recherche.

Arthur prit un nouveau tome, soufflant pour chasser la poussière et le feuilleta, se demandant ce qu'il désirait dans ces copies. Il pouvait les consulter chez lui mais l'idée qui le tenaillait ne voulait pas le lâcher. Et si quelque chose se trouvait là et n'aurait pas du s'y trouver? Quelque chose qui aurait du être détruit. Il prit plusieurs volumes et alla s'asseoir à une table un peu plus loin, se mettant à chercher, quitte à y passer le temps qu'il fallait.

«Je ne sais même pas ce que je cherche vraiment. Je cours peut-être après une idée folle.»

Parce que cette idée était impossible. La formule à laquelle il pensait avait été détruite après avoir été lancé pour que personne ne puisse annuler le sort.

Il ne savait pas s'il espérait trouver quelque chose ou pas. Dans une solution, il aurait sa réponse et les responsable de cette gaffe mais ne saurait pas qui avait consulté ces archives. Dans l'autre, il faudrait repartir à zéro. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux.

Des heures passèrent, la nuit toute entière et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, occultant sa fatigue et sa faim le temps de sa recherche. Il était concentré sur les grimoires, tournant les pages avec un air concentré, ses yeux survolant chaque ligne. Il bailla mais ne s'arrêta pas, prêt à y passer encore un long moment. Il reviendrait s'il le fallait. Il y passerait encore la journée s'il le devait. Il ne repartirait pas sans réponse. Pas avant d'avoir tout consulté.

Soudain quelque chose attira son attention. Un pentacle était dessiné sur une page jauni par le temps. Il se pencha, inquiet. Il chercha la formule et la lut. Sa inquiétude augmenta d'un coup. Il ne la connaissait pas et elle semblait importante. Il tourna rapidement la page pour chercher les notes à propos du sort et les lut. Sa gorge se serra soudain. Sous ses yeux se trouvait la formule qui aurait du être détruite, la formule qui avait servi à enfermer le démon et à créer les clés, les liant à la pierre du scellé. Il n'y avait rien sur un contre-sort mais quelqu'un ayant cette formule et ayant des connaissances en magie pourrait, avec du travail, créer un sortilège pour inverser les choses. Et Arthur savait qu'il faudrait les clés de toutes façons.

Prit d'un accès de colère envers ces centaures qui avait gardé ce qui aurait du disparaître, il prit le grimoire concerné et le brûla dans sa main.

«Hé mais genre qu'est-ce que tu fais? T'es totalement fou!» Cria le centaure aux cheveux blond, arrivant aussi vite que possible, les yeux écarquillé, un peu paniqué par la vision du feu dans ce lieu où régnait le papier.

«Calme toi, je fais juste disparaître quelque chose qui aurait du ne pas perdurer. Cette formule aurait du être détruite, ma famille l'a détruite et pourtant je l'ai retrouvé ici. Vos copiste de l'époque ont fait une belle erreur.

- C'est genre totalement pas une raison pour mettre le feu.

- Pas de risque que ça échappe à mon contrôle.

- C'est pas ça le problème.

- Au fait, qui a consulté ces archives à part moi? Je veux dire dans les dernières années. C'est très important.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est Toris qui est en charge de ce rayonnage.» Feliks hésita puis se retourna, mettant ses mains en porte-voix «TORIS. VIENS ICI. Y A GENRE QUELQU'UN QUI VEUT TE PARLER.» Il se retourna ensuite vers Arthur «Voilà, vous allez pouvoir poser vos question à Toris.»

Le concerné arriva. C'était un centaure à la robe et aux cheveux châtains, il semblait mal à l'aise, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose. «Oui?

- Arthur Kirkland a des questions pour toi à propos des archives dont tu t'occupes.

- Je voudrais savoir si quelqu'un a consulté les archives de ma famille dans les dernières années.»

L'arrivant se mit à trembler et balbutia «Non. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça?»

Le démon haussa un sourcil. Qu'avait ce centaure pour trembler ainsi? Y avait-il un problème? Il allait poser la question quand Feliks le devança.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Toris? T'es genre totalement pas à l'aise.»

L'interrogé se reprit «Excusez-moi, non personne n'a consulter les archives. J'avais peur qu'il y ait un problème avec elles, et que vous vouliez vous plaindre. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'elles soient disponibles, il suffit de nous le dire.»

Arthur n'était pas convaincu mais il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de plus de ce centaure. Il secoua la tête et dit pour le rassurer «C'est juste que ma famille ne désire pas que ses archives soit lisibles par n'importe qui. Je venais vérifier qu'elles étaient bien complète et demander qu'elles ne soient pas donner à lire aux visiteurs.

- D'accord. J'en prend bonne note.» Et il partit, d'un pas hésitant. Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné, Arthur se leva à son tour et partit, laissant en plan tous les ouvrages qu'il avait consulté «J'ai une urgence, je dois y aller.»

Feliks soupira en se rendant compte qu'il allait devoir tout ranger par lui-même. «C'était genre totalement pas poli de partir comme ça.» marmonna-t-il d'un ton boudeur. Il allait encore tout faire tout seul. Toris était partit et ne l'aiderait pas.

* * *

Le retour fut plus difficile que l'aller car il se mit à neiger et le froid prit Arthur de plein fouet. Il avait mal aux ailes, qui s'engourdissaient de plus en au manoir lui prit plus de temps que prévu, et il manqua de se perdre une ou deux fois tant la neige tombante se changeait en tempête. Sans compter que la nuit tombait plus vite à cette époque de l'année. Il détestait vraiment le froid et l'hiver. Enfin il sentit qu'il arrivait chez lui et il amorça sa descente, grimaçant car ses ailes étaient un peu gelées. Ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol et il décida de juste les replier le temps qu'elles se réchauffent. Il avait largement la place pour passer la porte. Il eut un vertige, épuisé et affamé comme il était, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Il entra dans son manoir, qui était silencieux. Tout était sombre sauf une lueur venant de la salle à manger, sans doute le feu qui n'était pas totalement éteint.

Sentant son ventre gargouiller, il décida de passer par la cuisine quand un bruit de craquement le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Francis qui descendant les escaliers.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Arthur demanda, se reprenant «Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- J'attendais que tu revienne. Je t'ai vu arrivé par la fenêtre et je venais voir si tout allait bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ça pourrait ne pas aller?

- Le fait que tu sois partis en coup de vent, sans prévenir il y a deux nuits.» Répondit son invité, d'un air concerné «Je me suis demandé ce qui se passait. Personne ne savait où tu étais parti.» Il devait s'être vraiment inquiété vu ses paroles.

Arthur s'en senti étrangement flatté. Il expliqua «J'avais une urgence. Quelque chose à vérifier sans attendre.» Il allait dire quelque chose de plus quand un nouveau gargouillement se fit entendre. Devenant rouge tomate, il n'osa pas regarder l'autre blond qui souriait à présent avec amusement.

«Tu as faim?

- Pas...pas du tout, je vais juste grignoter quelque chose et aller me coucher mais je n'ai pas spécialement faim.» répondit le démon, à présent écarlate de gêne.

Un rire clair parvint à ses oreilles et il s'en sentit à la fois gêné et chamboulé. Il leva les yeux sur le djinn et se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire.

«Et si on allait aux cuisines? Je vais te préparer quelque chose.

- Ce...ce n'est pas la peine, je vais prendre des restes.

- Qu'as tu mangé aujourd'hui? Et hier?

- Rien mais je n'avais pas faim, j'étais trop occupé à chercher.» répondit Arthur, sans se rendre compte de ses paroles, avouant qu'il ne s'était pas alimenté depuis la veille devant quelqu'un qui était prêt à lui préparer quelque chose. Il rougit encore plus en prenant conscience de ses paroles.

«Raison de plus pour que tu t'alimentes correctement tout de suite.» Et il se dirigea d'un pas élégant vers les cuisines, visiblement très sérieux dans son rôle de cuisiner temporaire. Arthur se souvint alors qu'il travaillait dans une auberge

«D'accord, d'accord.»

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans les lieux concernés et Francis mit quelques bûches dans allumer un feu et éclairer et chauffer la pièce. Le démon décida de l'aider en créant une petite boule de feu qui embrasa le bois.

«Merci.»

Arthur grommela quelque chose, mais ne répondit pas. Il s'assit à la table, regardant Francis avec curiosité, remarquant qu'il était très beau dans son habit de nuit et cette robe de chambre. Mal à l'aise sous ce regard de braise, l'autre blond ouvrit un placard et en sortit une tourtière, coupant alors un large morceau de la tourte à la viande qu'il avait préparé plus tôt. Il la posa sur un grill au dessus du feu et sortit le reste de ragoût pour le faire réchauffer également.

Le démon haussa un sourcil et fit «Ne te sens pas obligé de me faire un repas complet, la tourte suffira. Je n'ai pas si faim que ça.» C'était un mensonge mais il ne voulait pas que l'autre se donne tant de mal. En réalité, il était véritablement affamé mais n'aurait jamais prit le temps de bien manger tout seul. En un sens il était heureux que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui comme ça mais ne l'aurait jamais admis.

Le Djinn secoua la tête, suspendant la petite marmite au dessus du feu «Non, il faut que tu manges bien, tu n'a rien avalé depuis plus d'une journée et tu as volé dans le froid. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.»

Arthur rougit encore une fois, marmonnant un vague «Je ne suis pas si faible» tandis que l'autre lui posait l'assiette avec la tourte devant lui. Il prit une fourchette et la planta dans la pâte dorée.

«C'est toi qui l'a fait?

- Oui. C'est un plat que je faisais souvent à l'auberge où je travaillais.»

Le démon se souvenait très bien de comment était cet endroit où son lié était exploité par un chef qui se servait de son talent pour la cuisine. Cet homme, il aurait aimé le punir pour ce qu'il avait fait. Frapper et exploiter Francis n'était pas acceptable et il aurait bien aimé juste pour ça être un démon mineur, de ceux qui faisait passer des contrats juste pour pouvoir le piéger.

Arthur goûta le plat devant lui et eut un sourire béat pendant quelques instants. C'était délicieux. Il prit une nouvelle bouchée avec gourmandise, se sentant petit à petit agréablement réchauffé. «C'est vraiment très bon. Un délice.

- Content que ça te plaise.

- Mais...ils t'ont laissé utiliser la cuisine?

- Ils ne voulaient pas au début, parce que j'étais un invité. Mais j'ai réussi à les convaincre de me laisser faire.» Répondit Francis avec un sourire. Il mélangea tranquillement le ragoût, et une bonne odeur se diffusa bientôt dans la cuisine. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son interlocuteur. N'importe qui aurait eu peur de cette personne, avec ses deux ailes noires dans le dos. Mais lui savait que ce n'était qu'une apparence. Arthur n'était pas réellement dangereux, sauf envers ses ennemis. Depuis le peu de temps qu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait appris petit à petit à le connaître. «Alors qu'est-ce qui était si important pour que tu te dépense comme ça?»

L'autre leva les yeux de son repas et réfléchit quelques instants à ce qu'il pouvait dire avant de répondre, tranquillement «Je suis allé voir les doubles des archives de la famille Kirkland, gardées par les centaures. Je voulais savoir si ces copies étaient complètes ou non.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- Je voulais voir si des choses censées ne pas s'y trouver y étaient. Des choses qui auraient du être détruites.

- Et?

- La formule d'enfermement du démon et le sortilège des clés y étaient. Alors qu'ils avaient été détruit par ma famille, les centaures en avaient fait une copie. J'ai aussitôt brûlé ces documents mais quelqu'un aurait pu y avoir accès avant moi.

- C'est pour ça que quelqu'un serait à la recherche des clés, connaîtrait leur existence.» comprit Francis, mal à l'aise comme à chaque fois qu'on évoquait son rôle de clé. Il n'aimait pas cela.

Arthur hocha la tête et continua «C'est ce que je pense. Le centaure chargé de ces archives m'a assuré que personne ne les avait consulté mais j'ai du mal à le croire. Il ne m'a pas convaincu.» Ce Toris lui avait semblait trop mal à l'aise et craintif. Cela était mauvais signe. Restait à savoir de quoi avait peur ce centaure mais il ne se voyait pas y retourner juste pour interroger.

Quelqu'un avait-il soutiré des renseignements et le droits de consulter des archives? Il ne savait pas et cela l'inquiétait. Il n'allait pas y retourner pour interroger le centaure, pas maintenant. Il se doutait, vu l'attitude de la créature magique, qu'elle avait été menacé. Par qui? C'était là une bonne question. Il faudrait qu'il enquête un peu. Mais pas tout de suite.

Francis se fit un thé et le but pendant que Arthur mangeait. Le démon rangea ses ailes qui s'étaient réchauffées et soupira de soulagement. Il était chez lui, au chaud, et avait un bon repas. Il tombait aussi de sommeil.

«Tu semble épuisé.

- J'ai volé toute la journée et j'ai veillé toute la précédente nuit.

- Tu vas te ruiner la santé.

- Je ne suis pas si faible.» grogna Arthur, lançant un regard faussement furieux. Il l'avait quand même un peu prit comme ça cette remarque.

«Je n'ai pas dit ça.» sourit Francis. Il se leva et débarrassa l'assiette du démon qui le regarda ranger la vaisselle. Une part de gâteau fut bientôt mise devant lui. Arthur sentit l'eau lui venir à la bouche devant la pâtisserie. Il n'en mangeait pas souvent car ses serviteurs n'étaient pas très doués pour en faire. Il s'attaqua immédiatement à son assiette, comme s'il était toujours affamé. Il eut soudain une pensée et fit «Mais...tu as passé la journée devant les fourneaux?

Francis eut un rire et fit «Je m'ennuyais. Et il faisait trop froid pour m'entraîner à voler. Marco n'a pas voulu me laisser faire.

- Il a raison, tu ne maîtrise pas bien la technique.» signala Arthur, léchant sa cuillère avec gourmandise. Il se régalait et ne le cachait pas, trop fatigué pour jouer les sérieux.

Francis fronça légèrement les sourcils et renchérit «Mais si, je peux voler. Je suis habitué à mes ailes maintenant.

Justement, tu ne pourrais pas voler sur de grandes distances. Tu as encore des faiblesses. Surtout dans le froid. Nos ailes sont plus fragiles.

- D'accord. Si tu le dis. On refera une séance d'entraînement demain?

- Si tu veux.» Arthur se réjouissait d'avance de cela, lui même impatient de voler avec son lié. La dernière fois, il lui avait tout apprit sur les ailes, le laissant toucher les siennes pour mieux se rendre compte des choses. Et Arthur ne se serait jamais doué que ses ailes étaient si sensible mais peut-être le fait que ça soit Francis avait joué aussi. Il se leva et dit «Allons nous coucher, il est vraiment tard.» Il sourit en voyant l'autre blond bailler, il était adorable selon lui mais il refusait de montrer son attendrissement.

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'aux escaliers menant au second étage et là Francis se tourna vers le démon «Bon...et bien bonne nuit.» Et sans attendre de réponse, il posa un baiser sur la joue d'Arthur qui rougit d'un coup. Le Djinn sourit et se dirigea vers sa chambre, laissant l'autre en plan sur place.

Levant une main pour se toucher la joue, Arthur resta quelques instants silencieux, sous le choc, puis eut un sourire, se sentant vraiment heureux.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	14. Alfred

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Beaucoups, pour le moment essentiellement Arthur et Francis

**Parings**: Plusieurs...

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Alfred**

* * *

Une antre sombre, un être seulement éclairé par la lueur des bougies. Une impression de puissance et de danger. La personne agenouillée restait silencieuse, mal à l'aise. Il craignait ce qui allait suivre. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis plusieurs jours. Dans cette pièce sans fenêtre, devant son maître, il ne faisait pas le fier. Il se répéta qu'il faisait ça pour son clan, pour sa famille et qu'il fallait bien survivre.

«Je ne comprend pas.»

La voix était douce mais effrayante. L'autre ne répondit pas, tremblant. Il refusait de dire un seul mot. Pas sans permission. Il savait ce qui allait lui arriver mais ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

«Me serais-je trompé? Les archives mentionnaient pourtant que elles étaient bien là.» L'ombre se tourna vers la personne agenouillé, plissant les yeux avec dangerosité. «Ou aurais-tu failli à ta mission.»

L'autre se décida à parler, craignant pour sa santé s'il ne se décidait pas à se justifier «Seigneur, j'ai obéis à vos ordres. Vous l'avez bien vu.»

Un silence, et il sentit son cœur battre plus vite tandis que ses dents se serraient. Il ne voulait pas laisser apparaître quoique ce soit sur son visage, même plongé dans l'ombre. Il grimaça en sentant la puissance de son maître grandir, signe de colère.

«Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun résultat?

- Peut-être n'était-ce pas les bonnes cibles.

- Sous-entendrais-tu que je me suis trompé?» gronda l'autre, une aura violette 'entourant tandis qu'il sifflait ces mots. Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce trouver juste devant sa proie qui trembla, effrayée par la proximité.

«Non. Mais les pistes ont été si bien brouillées. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un leurre.» Sa voix ne faiblit pas, et il ne releva pas les yeux, respectueusement incliné. Il ne voulait rien montrer. Son secret devait le rester.

«Peut-être.» Admit son maître, sans bouger, d'un ton trop doux. L'aura n'avait pas diminué et la lueur violette éclairait le visage pâle, encadré de mèches noires, de son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci ferma ses yeux dorés un court instant, se reprit et dit «Ou alors les clés ont été transférés ailleurs quand nous nous sommes débarrassés des porteurs. Peut-être ne faut-il pas les éliminer. Peut-être faut-il un sort identique à celui qui a fermé le scellé.» Il savait qu'il prenait des risques mais il devait calmer ce démon. Sa vie et celle de ses protégés étaient en jeu et il ne voulait pas jouer leur santé sur l'espoir que l'humeur de son maître s'améliore.

«Effectivement. Seulement je ne vois pas quelles familles auraient pu hériter de ces deux clés, ni où se cacheraient les autres.

- Je vais continuer à chercher.» Il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à faire cela mais savait que il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre cet être qui l'avait piégé il y a si longtemps. Ce démon qui lui avait fait passé un contrat en échange de...Il sortit de ses pensées, relevant la tête vers son maître.

«Je compte sur toi Yao.» sussura l'individu puissant, se détournant pour retourner à son trône, ses yeux violets brillant dans l'obscurité tandis que la lueur autour de lui s'éteignait. «Reviens me faire ton rapport dans un mois. Je veux du résultat.» Cela était teinté de menace. Yao sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire les choses à moitié cette fois.

Il sortit du manoir isolé et se rendit sur la falaise toute proche, regardant la mer déchaînée. Il avait froid mais ne cilla pas. Le vent emmêlait ses cheveux, fouettant son visage. Soupirant il écarta les bras, une lumière rouge l'entourant, laissant place à un dragon rouge donc la crinière flottait sous le vent. Il s'envola vers sa destination, refusant de penser à l'entrevue qui venait de se dérouler. Il n'avait pas pu esquiver les choses plus longtemps. Il finirait par être surveillé et ne pourrait pas fuir. Ses yeux d'or se fermèrent.

Plusieurs années auparavant, il avait participé à l'attaque du clan de la Rose et du Lys. Il devait se débarrasser des clés. Il avait du ignorer ce que faisait les serviteurs du maître. Il avait donner l'illusion de le faire mais avait juste projeté le plus jeune dans une faille temporaire. Il n'avait pas trouvé le plus vieux et c'était une démone, fidèle sujette de celui qu'il servait, qui les avait trouvé. Il avait jeté un sort de loin pour sauver les deux enfants mais la magie du plus petit s'était déclenché. Et la clé avait disparu. Il avait ramené la démone à son maître. Il s'avéra qu'elle avait perdu une partie de ses pouvoirs dans l'explosion. Chose étrange que ça soit arrivé à elle et pas à l'enfant. Yao n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi.

Cet enfant devait être très puissant.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu. Et cela ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça. Il espérait juste que le petit faisait attention où il mettait les pieds. Il appartenait à un clan important, le clan qui avait créée la formule. Celle-ci avait certes été détruite par ses créateurs mais sait-on jamais. Yao ne voulait pas que ce garçon attire l'attention sur lui.

Il parvint à une petite maison, perdu au sommet d'une colline, à l'écart d'un village. Il se posa et reprit son apparence humaine, ouvrant la porte de sa demeure. «C'est moi!

- Grand frère.» s'exclama un petit garçon d'environ 8 ans, aux oreilles et queue de loup. Il sautilla joyeusement, excité de voir ce visage connu à la maison. Ce jeune loup-garou avait été retrouvé à moitié mort par Yao 2 ans avant. Il l'avait soigné et sauvé et depuis le petit vivait chez lui.

«Aniki.» fit joyeusement un enfant de 10 ans avec des oreilles et une queue de renard. Ses yeux noirs brillaient de joie. Il terminait de mettre la table. C'était Kiku, un enfant étrange qu'il avait recueilli dans la forêt 7 ans auparavant.

«Tu es revenu.» babilla un petit garçon de 5 ans. Li était son fils, et il était comme lui, un dragon. Yao avait caché ce lien à son maître, ne voulant pas que le petit risque quelque chose. Et il lui avait apprit à ne rien accepter ou signer de la part d'un inconnu. Surtout un démon. Il ne fallait pas signer des contrat avec des démons. L'enfant le tira de ses pensées en se précipitant vers lui, s'agrippant à sa tunique et levant ses grands yeux brillants vers lui. Yao le prit dans ses bras «Oui je suis revenu.»

«Le repas est prêt.» Fit une fille d'environ 14 ans, aux même attributs que Kiku, qui terminait de s'affairer au fourneaux. Elle sourit à son grand frère, qui l'avait sauvé 9 ans auparavant des griffes d'un loup garous. Elle était orpheline et s'était enfuit dans les bois. Grossière erreur mais heureusement ce dragon était venu à son secours.

Yao sourit, heureux de rentrer chez lui. Il pouvait oublier ses malheurs, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il pouvait oublier ses devoirs envers son maître et sa souffrance à devoir suivre ses ordres. Il oublia ses crimes et ses secrets. Pour l'instant il était juste Yao. Et il était avec sa famille.

* * *

Francis referma le livre qu'il lisait. Il s'ennuyait un peu. Pourtant ces temps-ci, tout allait bien. Il s'était rapproché d'Arthur. Ils mangeaient toujours ensemble, face à face. De plus en plus souvent ils passaient du temps ensemble après le repas du soir, tout les deux dans le grand salon, Francis lisait ou brodait. Arthur brodait lui-même, lisait un livre ou ses papiers. Ils sortaient dehors aussi. Le démon donnait des cours de vol à son lié. Francis gardait d'ailleurs un souvenir brûlant des mains chaudes de son partenaire sur ses ailes, de ces doigts fins qui caressaient ses écailles. Il avait rougit et l'autre s'en était rendu compte, s'arrêtant en bafouillant des excuses. Ce massage d'ailes lui avait fait du bien et il regrettait malgré lui que ça n'arrive pas plus souvent.

Hier, ils avaient fait une bataille de boules de neige et des bonhommes, comme des enfants. Les sculptures neigeuses étaient d'ailleurs toujours visibles dans le jardin.

Mais aujourd'hui Arthur faisait la sieste, ayant passé la précédente soirée à travailler sur il ne savait quoi. Et lui se retrouvait seul sans rien faire. Et il s'ennuyait beaucoup.

L'envie d'aller embêter le démon lui vint mais il n'osa pas suivre cette idée, retenu toujours par l'interdiction qui lui avait été donné de monter au second étage. Même s'il se doutait que cela ne tenait plus, il ne voulait pas risquer d'énerver son hôte contre lui.

Pas qu'il avait peur ou quoique ce soit non plus.

Il ne fallait pas rêver.

Arthur ne l'impressionnait plus autant qu'avant. Peut-être était-ce sa nature de djinn qui parlait dans ces moments là. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'être lié à ce démon, il ne ressentait aucune rivalité, aucune colère vis-à-vis de lui. Pourtant les djinn et les démons étaient rivaux. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne connaissait que Arthur et Matthew. Qu'il n'avait encore jamais croisé des comme lui.

Cette pensée l'agaça. Il aurait aimé demandé à son hôte de lui faire rencontrer ses semblables mais il craignait qu'il ne veuille pas, qu'il refuse.

_Et une dispute ne résoudrait rien._

_Arthur aurait le dernier mot puisqu'il était chez lui, dans un monde que lui seul connaissait._

_Et Matthew ne ferait rien derrière son dos._

_Dommage._

«Je m'ennuie.» Il avait envie d'aller faire une petite promenade en forêt. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'attendre le réveil de l'autre. Il était persuadé d'être assez débrouillard.

Et s'il se perdait? Facile il n'aurait qu'à voler pour retrouver le manoir. C'était évident après tout.

Et il ne risquait pas de faire de mauvaise rencontre. Arthur avait mis bon ordre suite à la dernière fois, et on était en plein jour. Que pouvait-il arriver?

Hochant la tête, il se leva et descendit les escaliers, enfilant une pelisse chaude. Il ignora les appels de Marco, lançant juste un «Je vais prendre l'air. Ne vous inquiétez pas.» Il savait qu'il ne craignait rien. Il ne s'éloignerait pas. Que pouvait-il risquer si près du manoir? Rien.

Sortant dehors, il remarque qu'il faisait un peu moins froid. L'hiver commençait à reculer. C'était sans doute une bonne chose. Francis aimait le printemps et les fleurs, aimait cette période. Il était impatient de voir le jardin du manoir, pour le moment en friche.

S'éloignant entre les arbres, il respira le bon air frais et se félicita de son idée. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être escorté par Arthur tout le temps, il n'était pas si faible. Il n'y avait aucun danger. Bientôt le silence fut total et Francis fit la moue. Peut-être était-il allé trop loin. Il allait rentré. Et peut-être préparé un gâteau pour l'heure du thé que le démon semblait tant affectionner. Ce serait agréable d'être tout les deux devant le feu à partager un moment pareil. Souriant il fit demi-tour, sa promenade l'ayant bien vivifié.

Quand soudain il entendit des pleurs. S'immobilisant il se retourna et fit quelques pas dans la direction du bruit, étonné. Que faisait un enfant dans les bois, seul, à cet heure? Le plus proche village était éloigné. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. C'était un enfant aux cheveux blonds avec une petite mèche. Sa peau était pâle, sans doute à cause du froid, et ses yeux était bleu. Il était ve^tu d'un pyjama bleu et blanc. Il semblait avoir 3 ou 4 ans.

Francis, inquiet, se pencha «Bonjour?»

L'enfant releva la tête vers lui. Et le djinn eut un coup au cœur. C'était le petit de ses souvenirs. Comment s'appelait-il déjà? Ha oui Alfred. Comment était-ce possible? Le gamin le regarda, plain d'espoir et lança «Tu es comme moi. Tu es un djinn.» Il semblait rassuré mais ne bougeait pas, refusant se s'approcher, quand même méfiant.

«Oui Je m'appelle Francis.»

Le petit hésita et fit «Je ne sais pas comment je m'appelle.» Il montra son pendentif «Je crois que c'est marqué là dessus.»

Francis prit délicatement le bijou et vit que c'était le même que le sien. Avec le nom de ''Alfred'' gravé dessus. Aucun doute c'était son petit frère mais pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien? «Où sont tes parents?

Je ne sais pas.» répondit Alfred, ramenant ses jambes contre lui, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il semblait hésitant à parler. Mais rassuré de ne plus être tout seul «Je ne plus rien.» Il parlait vite, ses yeux brillant de larmes «Je me suis réveillé ici.»

Francis comprenait. Il avait reçu un sort qui lui avait fait fait perdre la mémoire. Comme lui. Mais son frère était plus jeune. C'était peut-être le contre-coup du sort. Et dans ce cas, personne n'y pouvait rien. Peut-être était-ce mieux pour le petit. Il ne réclamerait pas ses parents et on aurait pas à devoir lui expliquer la pénible nouvelle. C'était mieux pour lui. Matthew serait tellement heureux.

«Monsieur?

- Appelle moi Francis.»

Alfred le fixa longuement et fit, tremblant «Vous êtes tout seul aussi?

- En quelque sorte mais je vis avec quelqu'un.» Il rougit un peu à ces mots, il ne vivait pas vraiment avec Arthur, il partageait la même maison. Vivre ensemble, ça avait une connotation de couple et ils n'étaient pas un couple, même si ils l'étaient un peu quand même en tant que liés.

C'était un peu trop compliqué pour un gamin si jeune.

«Avec qui?

- Mon...» Il hésita sur le terme à utiliser puis décida de le dire tel quel «...Je vis avec mon lié.» C'était plus facile de dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient et c'était facile à comprendre.

«C'est quoi un lié?»

_Ou pas_. Il chercha ses mots et répondit, patiemment «Mon...» il rougit de nouveau. Il ne savait pas comment définir sa relation avec Arthur.

Seulement Alfred eut un grand sourire en le voyant rougir et s'exclama «C'est ton amoureux.»

Francis toussota, préférant laisser les choses comme elles étaient. Il ne savait pas comment nier. Et l'enfant ne le croirait pas. Il semblait tellement sûr de lui. «Disons que c'est un ami.»

L'enfant gonfla les joues, mais ne s'entêta pas. Il éternua et se blottit sur lui-même un peu plus. Le plus vieux retira sa pelisse et en enveloppa le petit, ignorant la morsure du froid. «D'où tu viens?

- Je sais pas. Je dormais et puis...j'étais ici.

- Tu t'es réveillé dans cette forêt, tout seul?

- Oui.» souffla Alfred, d'une petite voix, de petites larmes au coin des yeux «J'étais tout seul.» Il avait du avoir peur, dans ces bois enneigés, sans personne près de lui. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici dans le froid? Francis craignait cette question mais ce petit ne devait avoir aucune notion du temps. Il posa doucement sa main sur le front de l'enfant et le trouva chaud. Il avait sans doute prit froid. Ce qui ne serait pas étonnant.

«Je vais te ramener où je vis. Tu seras au chaud.» il hésita un court instant puis prit le petit dans ses bras, le soulevant tandis qu'il se redressait. Arthur allait être surpris de le voir revenir avec Alfred. Et Matthew, il serait tellement heureux. Francis lui-même se sentait ravi d'avoir retrouvé son petit frère. Et cela prouvait la théorie selon laquelle il avait été prit dans un sort temporel. Il s'était réveillé dans cette forêt, seul, à cette époque. Cela prouvait bien qu'il avait été projeté dans le temps, même si Francis avait du mal à croire à cette théorie. C'était la seule explication.

Il sortit des ailes dorées, et Alfred poussa un petit cri émerveillé. «Tu as les mêmes que moi.» Il semblait ravi.

Francis décolla doucement et se retrouva rapidement au dessus des arbres. Il repéra bien vite le manoir et se dirigea dans cette direction. Il ne volait pas très bien mais réussit à se maintenait droit durant de court trajet, se posant devant la porte sans trop de problèmes.

«C'est grand.» s'exclama le plus jeune, regardant la façade de la demeure avec émerveillement. Il éternua de nouveau et se blottit un peu plus dans la pelisse qui l'entourait.

Francis entra dans le manoir, s'engouffrant dans le couloir sombre et refermant la porte derrière lui. Il n'entendait aucun bruit.

Il chercha Marco des yeux, voulant lui demander quelque chose mais celui-ci demeura invisible. Il sursauta en sentant une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Arthur. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils en voyant l'enfant «Francis, qu'est-ce que...» Il ouvrit de grands yeux en se rendant compte que il se trouvait face à un djinn.

Son lié fit, doucement «Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt. Il était tout seul et semble amnésique.» En plus le petit était un peu malade. Ce n'était pas étonnant avec le froid qu'il faisait.

Arthur plissa les yeux «Amnésique?

- Il savait juste qu'il était comme moi.

- C'est vague mais il a raison, il est comme toi.

- Mais le plus important est son nom. Il s'appelle Alfred.»

Le démon écarquilla les yeux et resta muet pendant quelques instants. Il regarda l'enfant puis fit «Tu es certain?

- C'est marqué sur son pendentif. C'est le même que le mien.»

Arthur tendit la main et prit le bijou, l'examinant avec attention. Alfred le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, frissonnant légèrement. Il tira sur le vêtement de Francis et fit, d'une petite voix «C'est un démon.

- Oui je sais. Mais c'est un gentil démon.» expliqua le djinn, s'attirant un regard noir de la part du concerné. Il lui répondit par un éblouissant sourire. Et reprit «Il est un peu ronchon mais pas méchant.

- Ha bon.» fit le petit, regardant Arthur avec curiosité, malgré son évidente fatigue. Il semblait plus curieux qu'effrayé, trop jeune pour vraiment réaliser la rivalité qui était censé exister entre les démons et les djinns, rivalité qui n'existait pas vraiment sous ce toit.

Le démon soupira et décida de régler la situation: «On va commencer par s'occuper de lui. On parlera plus après.»

* * *

L'enfant eut le droit à un bain chaud, un bon repas et fut couché dans une chambre. Il s'était endormi bien vite, épuisé et un peu malade comme il était. Francis redescendit ensuite dans le salon pour parler avec le démon. Il s'assit face à lui et prit la tasse de thé qu'il lui tendait.

«Alors?» osa-t-il demander, voulant savoir ce que l'autre en pensait.

Arthur hésita un court instants puis répondit, d'un ton assuré «Un sort temporel, sans aucun doute. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il est resté le même.» Il se demandait encore plus qu'avant ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. C'était un mystère total. On ne lançait pas ce genre de sort par hasard. C'était des formules compliquées et difficiles à lancer. C'était forcement voulu.

Francis but une gorgée de thé et fit, pensif:«Il est comme dans mes souvenirs. Même si ceux-ci sont flous...

- Il faudrait demander à Matthew.» fit soudain le démon, sortant de ses pensées.

Autant voir son petit frère faisait plaisir à Francis, autant le faire venir peut-être pour briser ses espoirs lui plaisait moins. «Je ne voudrais pas lui donner de faux espoirs.» murmura-t-il, hésitant. Il savait que son frère avait été heureux de le retrouver et le serait encore plus de savoir Alfred vivant. Mais si ce n'était pas lui, ce serait une cruelle déception.

«Matthew peut voir les auras. Il pourra dire si c'est son jumeau. Enfin...son petit frère maintenant» expliqua Arthur. «Pour le moment nous avons juste un doute, même très fort. Il faut que nous soyons certains.

- Tu vas le contacter?» fit Francis, impatient sans l'avouer de voir son petit frère. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de dialoguer. Ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire et étaient des inconnus l'un pour l'autre mais petit à petit ils avaient commencé à se parler. C'était peu mais c'était un début. Ils avaient tout le temps de le faire. Rien ne pressait.

«Je lui enverrais un message demain.» répondit calmement Arthur, reposant sa tasse vide. Il se demandait aussi ce qu'il allait falloir faire maintenant. Confier Alfred, si c'était bien lui, à Matthew? Mais celui-ci vivait un peu au jour le jour, voyageait beaucoup et travaillait énormément. Pourrait-il changer sa vie pour s'occuper d'un enfant si jeune? Sans doute mais il aurait du mal. Peut-être faudrait-il trouver une famille prête à s'occuper du jeune djinn. Ce serait préférable. Matthew était trop jeune, pas assez responsable. Il leva les yeux vers Francis qui buvait son thé tranquillement. Une pensée lui vint. Et s'ils gardaient Alfred, si c'était bien lui. Ça ferait sans doute plaisir à son lié. Et il pourrait protéger efficacement le petit. Celui-ci avait besoin de repères stables. C'était peut-être un peu tôt pour avoir un enfant, ils n'étaient pas encore trop proches. Mais justement, Alfred pouvait les rapprocher. Il sourit. Oui cela serait sans doute une bonne idée.

«Arthur?»

Il sortit de ses pensées et regarda Francis, interrogatif «Oui?»

Francis hésita et fit «Je pourrais l'annoncer moi-même à Matthew?» Cela semblait important pour lui. Il retrouvait une famille après de longues années de solitude. Normal qu'il veuille être un peu seul avec eux. Normal qu'il veuille dire lui-même à son frère qu'il avait retrouvé Alfred.

Arthur eut un doux sourire et murmura, avec un brin de tendresse «Bien sûr.»

* * *

**A Suivre**


	15. Adoption

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Beaucoups, pour le moment essentiellement Arthur et Francis

**Parings**: Plusieurs...

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Adoption**

* * *

Arthur hésita un court instant. Puis il abaissa la poignée et entra dans les appartements de son lié, se dirigeant malgré l'obscurité vers la chambre. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil près du lit et regarda Francis dormir. Il avait le visage paisible et le sourire aux lèvres.

Être près de lui calmait le démon. Il se sentait bien, apaisé.

Il se laissa aller dans le siège, plongé dans ses pensées. Il était toujours stupéfait de penser que Alfred avait ainsi surgit. Comment était-ce possible? Il allait faire des recherches pour trouver la solution. Peut-être demander à Roderich. Enfin il ne faudrait pas que cela se repende trop.

On ne savait toujours pas qui avait attaqué le clan dont étaient issus Matthew, Francis et Alfred.

Déjà la réapparition du plus vieux djinn devait rester secrète. Il devait apparaître comme son lié mais ses origines devaient rester cachées pour le moment. Il faudrait mettre les choses au point avec le jeune démon élevé par sa famille. Il serait heureux de retrouver son jumeau mais pour ce dernier il faudrait trouver une solution pour expliquer sa présence.

_Peut-être le faire passer pour son fils?_

Il aurait pu fréquenter une jeune djinn et avoir un enfant. Rien ne pourrait prouver le contraire, personne ne pourrait trouver si cela était vrai ou pas. Il était connu pour être assez solitaire mais qui pouvait dire qu'il n'avait jamais connu personne? D'ailleurs c'était faux. Il avait eu des aventures, même s'il avait toujours prit ses précautions grâce à la magie. Oui faire passer le jeune djinn pour son fils serait une bonne idée. De plus le père d'Alfred était un démon. Tout collait.

Oui, faire passer Alfred pour son enfant serait une bonne solution. Il pourrait même l'adopter magiquement afin de laisse sa signature magique dans l'aura du petit, afin de vraiment tromper d'éventuels ennemis.

Il tendit la main et écarta une mèche blonde du front, attendri. Il aimait être près de lui, le regarder.

Une main attrapa alors la sienne. Il sursauta et regarda les yeux ouverts de son lié qui se redressa, le fixant avec étonnement.

«Arthur? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je...» Il se félicita de l'obscurité qui cachait sa rougeur soudaine. Il était horriblement gêné. _Comment justifier son attitude? _

«Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir?

- Non.» admit le démon, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à ce qu'il pourrait dire.

Francis pencha la tête de côté, le regardant avec attention avant d'avoir un léger sourire «Tu veux parler?

- Hum...J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Mais ça pouvait attendre demain. Je suis venu ici parce que...» Parce qu'il voulait juste être près de lui, le regarder dormir, lui tenir la main mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça. «...Parce que j'avais envie.»

Un petit rire lui parvint aux oreilles et ses joues rougirent de nouveau. Il remercia l'obscurité une nouvelle fois et toussota. Il sursauta en sentant le pouce de Francis lui caressait le poignet. Frissonnant, il se convainquit que l'autre ne le faisait pas exprès. Qu'il agissait comme ça sans y penser.

Francis finit par dire «Et bien on peut parler maintenant non?

- Éventuellement.

- Alors qu'avais-tu à me dire?»

Arthur réfléchit un court instant pour être certain de ce qu'il voulait dire et se lança «Je pensais qu'on pourrait garder Alfred. Et nous occuper de lui. Tout les deux. Je pense que le confier à une famille ne serait pas une bonne chose. Cependant il faut aussi le protéger. Je pourrais le faire passer pour mon fils et l'adopter par la magie. Ainsi tout le monde croirait que nous sommes lié par le sang et personne ne se doutera de qui il est.» Il détourna la tête. Il craignait une réponse négative. Il ne savait pas ce que l'autre allait en penser, s'il serait d'accord ou non.

Francis resta silencieux quelques instants. Il semblait séduit par cette idée mais une pensée lui vint, et il fit, avec hésitation «Et Matthew? Il sera d'accord?

- Il comprendra. Alfred a besoin d'une famille. Je ne sais pas si ton frère saura être assez responsable pour s'occuper d'un enfant. Il est gentil mais...je ne sais pas, l'endroit où il habite n'est pas idéal.» Il savait que il serait un bon frère mais il n'était pas certain qu'il soit capable d'être un père. Et Alfred avait besoin d'un père, pas d'un frère. Et Arthur voulait donner une famille à Francis. Matthew pourrait être un oncle, un grand frère et être très présent.

«Tu es certain que ça ne te dérange pas te le prendre avec toi...

- Avec nous.» corrigea Arthur.

Francis se sentit rougir et détourna à son tour les yeux. Étrangement, l'idée de former une famille avec le démon et Alfred faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Son esprit visualisa quelques scènes et il se sentit bizarrement heureux.

«Il est malade.

- Tu veux que je fasse venir Lukas?

- Je ne sais pas, il a juste un peu de fiè verra si son cas s'aggrave.»

Arthur hocha la tête. Il réfléchit un peu et fit «Au fait, aimerais-tu de nouveaux vêtements? Tu n'en a pas beaucoup. Il y a un très bon tailleur au village.

- Tu propose d'y aller dans les jours à venir?

- Oui et il faut acheter des vêtements à Alfred, ainsi que des jouets. Il m'en reste un peu, mais pas grand chose.» Arthur passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux et acheva, souriant «Et puis la grande fête du printemps va bientôt arriver. Ça plaira à Alfred. Et on pourrait le fêter avec Matthew.» Il était prêt à tout pour faire plaisir à son lié. Il voulait lui offrir tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu dans sa vie d'avant. Il voulait le rendre heureux. Il lâcha la main du djinn et se redressa et lui sourit «Je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Dors bien.» Il sortit de la chambre, le cœur battant, impatient d'être au lendemain.

* * *

_Matthew, _

_Je sais, ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous nous sommes vu. Cependant il s'est passé quelque chose d'important. Francis a trouvé quelqu'un dans la forêt. Quelqu'un d'imprévu. Il faut que tu vienne. Le plus vite possible sera le mieux. Nous t'attendons. Il y a beaucoup de chose à dire._

_Rabaisse ce sourcil surpris et ne te pose pas de questions._

_Viens, c'est tout._

* * *

Arthur faisait les cent pas dans le salon, tandis que Francis lisait. Alfred dormait dans sa chambre, encore un peu malade. Ils n'échangeaient pas un seul mot, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée du jeune démon. Cela allait être un choc pour Matthew, il allait falloir lui dire de s'asseoir avant de parler et de tout lui dire.

Vash venu de nul part apporta un plateau avec une bouteille et des verres. Il posa son fardeau sur la petite table devant la cheminée. Puis il repartit, sans un mot.

Francis toussota et fit «Je le vois pas souvent lui. Où passe-t-il son temps?» Le blond ne paraissait pas souvent à leurs yeux, travaillant derrière leur dos, en silence et efficacement.

Arthur hocha la tête «Il est très discret. La plupart du temps, Marco peut se charger de nous servir lui-même.» Et il ajouta mentalement que Vash était assez farouche, et n'aimait pas bavarder pendant son travail. Il essayait parfois de dialoguer mais l'autre ne répondait que du bout des lèvres.

Le Djinn hocha la tête. Il connaissait bien l'homme-serpent. Il avait déjà croisé Lily qui faisait le ménage dans les étages mais jamais le frère de celle-ci. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup non plus. Il se promit de tenter de détendre l'atmosphère avec le serviteur la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de ne pas dialoguer.

Soudain on frappa la porte et les deux blonds se tendirent. Ils entendirent Marco ouvrir la porte et accueillir le visiteur.

Matthew arriva dans la pièce, un peu nerveux. Il semblait inquiet. Il s'assit sur un geste du démon et les regarda avec un air un peu inquiet. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés comme s'il avait volé à toute vitesse jusqu'ici. C'était certainement le cas d'ailleurs.

«Arthur, Francis.» salua-t-il, souriant avec un air un peu impatient. Il tritura ses vêtements, se mordillant la lèvre. Il semblait un peu perdu. Il semblait penser avoir commis un impair. Mal à l'aise, il paraissait chercher ses mots.

«Bonjour Matthew.» fit son frère avec un sourire doux. «Ne t'affole pas, tout va bien.» il lança un regard au démon, et haussa les épaules «Je ne sais pas ce qu'a dit Arthur dans son message mais vu ta tête, il a du écrire n'importe quoi.

- Hé.» fit le concerné, sourcils froncés. Mais il fut ignoré par les deux autres.

L'arrivant fit, timidement:«Non, il a juste dit que vous aviez quelque chose d'important à me dire.»

Francis eut un petit rire et lança, amusé «Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a rien de grave. Mais quelque chose d'incroyable est arrivé.» reprit-il avec un certain sérieux. «C'est assez inimaginable.

- Que s'est-il passé?» Le jeune démon eut un haussement de sourcil avant de dire, avec inquiétude, les regardant tour à tour «Vous allez vous marier?» Il plissa les yeux et continua «Vous avez découvert que l'un de vous pouvez porter des enfants? Lequel de vous deux est enceint?»

Arthur, qui buvait son verre, s'étrangla avec sa boisson et se mit à tousser. Francis lui tapota le dos avec sollicitude. Il semblait mort de rire. Le démon était pâle comme un linge et se tourna vers son frère adoptif «Ce-n'est-pas-ça.» articula-t-il avec une voix détachée, avant de se resservir un verre qu'il but d'un trait. «Et où es-tu allé chercher ça?

- La première chose n'était pas si incroyable. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne...

- Mattie, ça suffit.» fit Arthur d'un ton définitif. «Je parlais de la seconde chose. Où es-tu allé chercher un truc pareil?

- Je vous taquinais.

- Haha Très drôle.»

Francis toussota «Et si on revenais à ce qui nous intéresse?

- C'est vrai. Pourquoi m'avez-vous venir?» fit Matthew en reprenant un air sérieux, soudainement un peu inquiet. Il était à l'écoute.

Le djinn se servit un verre et le but doucement avant de dire, calmement. «Je suis allée en forêt l'autre jour. Et je suis tombé sur un enfant.» il jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère qui n'avait pas vraiment réagit, immobile, l'écoutant avec attention. «Au début, je pensais qu'il s'était perdu. Mais il était trop jeune. Trois ou quatre ans. Et seul. Vêtu d'une sorte d'habit de nuit déchiré.

- Il va bien?

- Malade. Il se repose.» Il prit une grande inspiration et continua, lentement «Mais là n'est pas le problème principal. Il avait un pendentif...le même que le tien avec un autre nom écrit dessus.

- Pardon?» S'étrangla Matthew, comprenant où l'autre voulait en venir. Il s'était à moitié redressé et s'exclama «Un membre de notre clan? Et ça fait des années. Ni toi ni moi n'avons eu d'enfants.

- Le plus important, c'était le nom sur le pendentif: Alfred.»

Le jeune démon en lâcha son verre qui tomba au sol, renversant les quelques gouttes de liquides qu y étaient encore. Il se redressa, chancelant sur ses jambes et fit, d'une voix tremblante «Qu...Quoi?»

Arthur hocha la tête «J'ai été aussi stupéfait que toi, mais c'est bien lui. Son aura magique ressemble à celle de Francis.

- Mais...comment?

- On ne peut que suggérer. Mais il a sûrement été prit dans une faille temporelle. Pour lui, il n'y a que peu de temps d'écouler. Mais pour nous...La question serait plutôt comment est-il arrivé dans la forêt. Il aurait du revenir au même endroit.

- Le fait de subir un sort temporel aurait du le renvoyer dans les ruines de notre maison, c'est ça?

- En gros. Donc soit c'est bien ce qui s'est passé et il est venu tout seul jusqu'ici...ce dont je doute. Il est trop jeune et maîtrise mal ses pouvoirs. Cela fait une certaine distance quand même.»

Matthew hocha la tête, et Francis s'abstint de dire quelque chose. Il ne savait rien à ce sujet. Les deux démons ne l'avaient jamais emmené là où vivait son clan. En parler semblait même difficile. Et lui-même n'avait pas spécialement envie de savoir, de voir. Il secoua la tête et se reprit, disant soudain «Il ne serait pas possible que celui qui l'a envoyé dans la faille temporelle l'ai téléporté en même temps.

- Pour qu'il atterrisse à proximité de toi?

- C'est étrange.

- Surtout que tu étais dans le monde des humains. Je ne sais pas si Alfred serait apparut là-bas.

- Peut-être serait-il apparut près de Matthew?

- Possible.»

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Matthew se tortillait sur son fauteuil. Arthur regardait les flammes dans la cheminée et Francis buvait tranquillement son verre. Finalement le plus jeune se décida à parler, prenant son courage à deux mains.

«Je peux le voir?

- Il dort mais oui, tu peux.» Fit Francis en se levant, faisant signe à son frère de le suivre. Ils montèrent les escaliers lentement et entrèrent dans les appartements qui faisaient face à ceux du Djinn. La chambre était silencieuse. L'enfant dormait sous sa couverture, paisiblement. La fièvre devait avoir baissée.

Matthew s'approcha lentement, tremblant et s'agenouilla près du lit tandis que son aîné ouvrait les rideaux, laissant entrer la lumière. Il tendit la main et écarta une mèche blonde. Sa main tremblait. Il balbutia, d'une voix frêle «C'est lui. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs. Mais je sens que c'est lui.»

Francis s'assit dans un fauteuil près du lit et fit, doucement «Arthur a un plan pour le protéger. Il pense que les agresseurs de notre clan pourraient revenir à la charge s'ils apprenaient la vérité, enfin le retour d'Alfred et moi. Il a trouvé une raison pour moi. Il a une idée pour ton ancien jumeau.»

Matthew se redressa et se tourna vers son frère, soudain inquiet «Comment allez vous faire pour le protéger de ces personnes?

- Le danger semble minime mais il existe.

- Je m'en doute.»

Francis ramassa le jouet par terre et le posa sur le lit près du petit qui le prit contre lui dans son sommeil. Il caressa les cheveux blonds de l'enfant et remonta la couverture pour la mettre un peu mieux. «Arthur va adopter Alfred par la magie en secret et le faire passer pour son fils biologique. Pour justifier l'adoption magique, on dira que c'est moi, en tant que son lié, qui adopte Alfred.»

Matthew hocha la tête, pensif. Il avait failli dire qu'il pouvait proposer de s'occuper de son jumeau (qui ne l'était plus vraiment) mais il ne voulait pas interférer avec le plan. Et il n'était pas certain d'être le plus apte pour prendre soin d'un enfant de quatre ans. Il vivait dans une petite masure dans le village, étudiait la moitié de son temps et travaillait chez un apothicaire le reste du temps. Il voyageait beaucoup également. Il savait que Arthur et Francis formerait la famille idéal pour son frère.

«Mais ça veut dire que...toi et lui...vous êtes...

- Rien du tout. On prétendra.» répliqua Francis en rougissant légèrement. Il était mal à l'aise à ce sujet. Il avait été traité de façon si douce depuis qu'il était ici. Il mangeait à sa faim, lisait autant qu'il voulait, portait des vêtements chauds et confortable. Et Arthur était de conversation passionnante, le couvrait de cadeaux et d'encouragements. Mais il avait du mal à définir sa relation avec le démon. Il y avait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas mettre des mots sur ce lien entre eux.

Soudain Alfred ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, se frottant les yeux et murmurant. «J'ai soif.» d'une petite voix fatiguée. Francis prit un verre et une carafe sur une petite table et versa de l'eau dans le récipient, le donnant au petit qui but lentement, tenant son contenant avec difficulté. Il rendit le verre au djinn et se tourna vers Matthew, plissant les yeux. Un court instant passa puis il pointa le doigt sur lui en disant, d'un voix claire «T'es un démon.» Il sembla soudain sur la défensive et recula dans son lit.

Francis vit son frère avoir un mouvement de recul, un peu blessé par cette réaction. Alfred était jeune et sans mémoire. Il avait essentiellement son instinct qui lui disait que les djinns comme lui étaient ennemis des démons. Il avait déjà eu du mal à accepter Arthur. Alors un nouveau venu.

Il vit que Matthew semblait sur le point de pleurer, une goutte transparente coula sur sa joue. Des échos de son enfance et du vide qu'il avait toujours ressenti revinrent dans sa mémoire. Mais il resta à genoux près du lit, le visage pâle. Le petit djinn ouvrit de grands yeux. Il s'approcha et tendit une petite main et la posa sur la joue du plus vieux.

«Pourquoi tu pleures?

- Parce que tu ne te souviens pas de moi.

- Je te connais?» fit le petit, penchant la tête de côté. Il ne voyait pas qui était l'autre. Un vide était dans son esprit et il ne savait pas qui était cette personne. Il sentait que quelque chose était important. Qu'il connaissait cette personne et son aura mais rien ne lui revenait. «Je sais pas.»

Il était trop jeune pour se souvenir. Et quand bien même, il ne se serait rappelé que d'un enfant de son âge. Un adulte comme Matthew ne lui aurait rien dit.

«Je fais partie de ta famille.

- Vraiment?

- Je suis ton...oncle. Le frère de Francis.

- Alors Francis serait mon papa?

- Pas vraiment mais il va le devenir.»

Le sourire du petit djinn était immense. Il se tourna vers le plus vieux et fit, avec bonheur «C'est vrai? Tu vas devenir mon papa?

- Oui, et Arthur aussi.»

Alfred sauta dans les bras de Francis en disant «Merci, merci.» il semblait fou de joie. Il sauta ensuite dans les bras de Matthew. «Alors je dois d'appeler comment?

- Je m'appelle Matthew.

- Alors je t'appellerais Mattie.» Ce surnom était celui que le petit utilisait avec son jumeau. Ce nom devait sans doute lui rappeler quelque chose car il fronça les sourcils, comment s'il cherchait dans ses souvenirs. Puis il secoua la tête en disant «Oui je t'appellerais Mattie parce que ''tonton'' c'est pas terrible.» il eut un temps de silence puis reprit, timidement «Et ton amoureux, je dois l'appeler comment?»

Matthew étouffa un gloussement, se détournant sous le regard noir de son frère. L'innocence de la question était hilarante. Et le rougissement de son aîné avait quelque chose de savoureux.

«Il sera ton papa aussi. Nous ferons une belle famille tous les trois. Et Mattie sera là lui aussi.»

Alfred eut un sourire rayonnant et se serra contre son futur père. Matthew eut un air attendri et ébouriffa les cheveux blonds du petit. Francis leva alors les yeux et vit Arthur qui se tenait contre la porte, regardant la scène avec un air tendre. Lui souriant, il lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à s'approcher d'eux et à ne pas rester seul à l'écart. Le démon eut une légère hésitation puis se dirigea lentement vers le trio, s'agenouillant près du fauteuil où son lié était assis. Il posa une main douce sur l'avant-bras du djinn, croisant le regard brillant de son futur fils.

«Hé. Tu m'apprendra à voler? J'aimerais faire plein de choses en l'air.» fit soudain l'enfant d'une voix flûtée. Il avait attrapé la manche du démon et ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Arthur eut un sourire amusé et fit, d'une voix étonnement douce:«Tu ne sais pas?

- Pas trop bien.

- Dès que tu seras guéri, on ira voler tout les trois ou tout les quatre si ton oncle veut se joindre à nous. Dès que tu iras mieux, on ira dans le village voisin. Et on t'achèteras des jouets et des vêtements.» Il se sentait l'envie de gâter son désormais futur fils. Il voulait effacer le drame qu'il avait vécu, même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Cette mémoire pouvait revenir un jour. Le démon préférait que ça n'arrive pas mais savait qu'il faudrait être là si cela se produisait. Il voulait offrir une vie heureuse à Alfred. Offrir une vie de famille à Francis. Il voulait qu'ils soient heureux tout les trois. Et que personne ne puisse les séparer. «Tu verras, le village est très beau sous la neige, à cette époque. Et tu vas découvrir une des fêtes les plus merveilleuses de notre monde.»

L'enfant battit des mains, ravi. Il semblait impatient que cela arrive, il sauta des bras de l'autre djinn pour se blottir dans ceux d'Arthur. Celui-ci eut un moment de surprise mais finir par le serrer contre lui.

* * *

Lukas prit le petit couteau dont la lame était d'argent, ornée de runes. Il murmura une formule et les inscriptions s'illuminèrent doucement tandis qu'il activait de même façon le pentacle sur la table de marbre. «C'est prêt. Donne moi ta main Arthur. On va commencer par toi.» Il prit de son autre main une coupelle en cristal et entailla la paume du démon, récoltant quelques gouttes de sang. «Francis. Ta main.»

Le djinn hésita légèrement mais obtempéra. Il grimaça quand la lame coupa sa peau, prenant son sang. Lukas le lâcha et posa la coupelle, prenant ensuite la main d'Arthur et collant les deux paumes l'une contre l'autre, marmonnant une nouvelle formule. Une lumière éclaira la pièce, provenant des auras des deux liés. Le magicien ne broncha pas, lâchant sa prise.

Arthur se baissa et prit Alfred qu'il posa sur la table, prenant délicatement sa main. «Je n'aime pas ça.

- Il ne sentira rien. Ça sera vite fini.» Lukas prit doucement la main de l'enfant et l'entailla légèrement la paume du petit, qui eut un sursaut en tenta de se débattre pour fuir.

Francis posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune djinn, lui soufflant «Du calme, c'est bientôt fini.

- Ça fait mal.

- C'est terminé.» rassura le démon, serrant son presque fils contre lui pour le consoler.

Lukas, qui l'avait pas lâché sa prise, prit la coupelle de sa main libre pour verser les quelques gouttes des deux sangs mélangés sur la plaie. Dans le même temps il prononça une nouvelle formule, faisant s'illuminer le pentacle. L'aura d'Alfred s'illumina, virant au doré alors qu'elle était blanche jusqu'ici.

«Fini.» souffla Lukas, tandis que les lumières magiques se tarissait, et que les runes cessaient de briller. Le magicien posa le couteau, s'épongeant le front. Il était un habitué de ce genre de rituel, étant un spécialiste qui concrétisait des unions et des adoptions magiques. Il était flatté que Arthur ait fait appel à lui pour faire ces deux choses. Il tourna les talons et alla chercher de quoi boire, sachant qu'une tasse de thé était toujours la bienvenue après ce genre d'activité.

Alfred baissa les yeux sur sa main, où la blessure n'était plus qu'une fine ligne blanche. Il en était de même pour la paume de ses deux nouveaux parents. «Ça a guérit tout seul.

- C'est de la magie Al.

- Il a fait quoi Lukas?

- Il a utilisé la magie pour faire de toi notre fils. Et pour nous marier.

- Alors vous êtes bien amoureux?»

Arthur rougit et se détourna en grommelant, sous le ricanement de Francis. Celui-ci était un peu gêné mais l'innocence de son désormais fils l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Il posait tellement de questions que ça en était adorable. Et il disait parfois des choses embarrassantes.

Mais maintenant ils formaient une famille, se dit le démon, regardant les deux autres avec un regard doux. Il savait que tout irait bien maintenant. Il fallait juste se rapprocher encore de son lié et de le séduire. Il sentait qu'il était proche de la réussite mais ne voulait pas précipiter les choses.

* * *

**A Suivre**


End file.
